


The Shadow

by Theforeverbattles



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Bat Family, Body Guard, Demons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mind Games, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Strained Relationships, The League of Assassins (DCU), Witches, emotions are hard, he's a little shit but we love him, protect Damian, there is porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: After several attempts on Damian Al Ghul's life The League of Assassins decide he needs more protection. He is not happy about it.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 178
Kudos: 306





	1. Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I've been brewing on this fic for a little while now so I hope y'all like it and it can bring a little happiness to these dark times we're in right now.

“I do not need a bodyguard.” 

“This has been the fourth attempt on your life this month, and the ten in the past year. Despite you being capable of protecting yourself these precautions are being put into effect.”

Damian Al Ghul stands in defiance against both his mother and grandfather, his teeth gritting together. “Some third party guard isn’t going to stop them. We need to find the source of these attacks, that should be the priority.” 

“This isn’t up for debate Damian, we merely are giving you the courtesy of telling you before a shadow begins to follow you.” Talia, his mother stares him down, her expression showing almost no emotion. 

The heir clenches his fists in frustration, “this is unnecessary in all aspects. Neither of you have guards and attempts have been made for your lives as well. I can handle myself.” 

Ra’s Al Ghul clears his throat, “you are the heir to this empire. Your life is the most important, again this is not up for discussion this is a warning. Now, leave me be, I have business to attend to.” He turns swiftly on his heel and walks away down the long hall. 

Damian looks to his mother to find she too is leaving the space, allowing him to now stew in his thoughts. 

A body guard is the last thing he needs. How can’t they see that? 

What should be happening in a hunt for whatever imbecile that is selling information. However nobody seems concerned about that. 

*

Damian stares blankly at the portal opening before them, his arms tucked behind himself. His face is a mask, hiding his true irritation. 

A massive figure emerges first, red skin and horns, white hair. The second set of eyes is what catches Damian, surprised by the piercing gaze. He makes sure to keep himself completely composed as Lord Trigon makes his entrance. His grandfather moving to shake hands. 

Damian propels himself forward, knowing he should as well. 

The demon king stares down into his soul it feels, his skin like coals searing against his own. Words are spoken but he only partly hears them, they aren’t directed towards him. 

“Damian.” When his name is spoken he looks up, “yes?” 

“Your guard will be one of my own children, they are a shadow.” Trigon steps to the side and another figure comes from the portal. They’re small, covered from head to toe in black, the only skin showing around their eyes. 

Despite the small stature Damian can’t actually tell if they are female or male. Can’t see their build or muscle structure. They are just as Trigon said, a shadow. A figure not to be seen ever. 

“What is your name?” He asks but the demon lord holds his hand up. 

“They do not have a name, none of my children do, they are there as a shield and that is all. If you must call them anything this one is Rae.” 

Damian nods, his grandfather continues to speak with Trigon leading him from the room toward the dining area. Most likely to get drinks. He stares at the figure that is now his personal guard, they are silent. 

“I do not need protection nor do I want it. It will be best for both of us if you just stay away from me. Your presence here is a waste.” He snaps. 

Without another thought he turns and walks away, waiting for the figure's footsteps to follow him. When he doesn’t hear them he’s shocked. Peeking back he finds Rae is gone, as if they hadn’t even been there. 

He turns around fully, confused as to where they went so quickly. 

However he’s quickly greeted with Rae in his space, their violet eyes close to his. But only for a moment. 

“How did you…” he whispers, thrown off for a second, “do not do that.” He then growls, turning to the figure with anger in his eyes. 

They back up and bow slightly, hand going into the robes their in. They then produce a scroll of paper, Damian snatches it from their grasp. 

_ ‘My duty is to serve.  _

_ My master has been assigned as Ra’s Al Ghul.  _

_ My service is to protect Damian Al Ghul.  _

_ This contact can not be broken, if so death shall befall the servant.’  _

“Do you think I care if you die?” Damian narrows his eyes, “I can protect myself.” He throws the scroll down and storms off. 

Albeit in a toddler fashion. 

Damian is a proud man, he’s nearly twenty now, he does not need the help of some servant. All of the attempts on his life  _ he  _ has fought off, he has protected himself and he will continue doing so. 

His main thought now is to find the traitor or traitors amongst the members of the league. He’s set on discovering them and ending them. His family is being made a mockery become of it. 

*

A few days pass and Damian isn’t able to shake the shadow that has been following him non stop. They are silent always, footsteps not even audible. 

He currently is in his room, studying through countless books and reports he’s gathered. 

Damian is sure the guard is with him, somewhere within his space. He has started to adapt to their aura always around already, and he hates it. He has that subconsciously he has accepted this, it feels like a punishment. 

He leans back and reads over a file, tablet in hand, normally this kind of tech isn't authorized within the sanctions walls. But he has pulled strings in order to get what he needs. 

So far he’s come up with nothing, however is feeding their secrets to an outside source is hidden. And hidden well at that. They haven’t caused any alarm or suspicion. 

While reading he sees the shadows shift and realizes that they’re here. His watchdog. 

“Come out.” His voice is stern. 

Slowly they creep from the darkest corner of the room, head bowed down as usual. “I told you to leave me alone, these are my private quarters.” He snaps angrily. 

They don’t say a word, “do you speak? Are you incapable of basic conversation?” 

Again silence. 

“Get out, I will not tell you again.” Damian growls, ready to pounce on the figure. Entirely fed up with being constantly watched. 

The shadow backs up and ends up out of his room, in frustration he throws back where it had previously been standing. Anger coursing through his veins. 

In order to curb the fury he gets out of bed and grabs his sword and cloak. It only being dusk, he just needs to leave for a bit. 

Damian goes to the stables to his horse and in mere moments is out of the sanctuary and down the dirt roads. Small villages litter the area, all poor, all suffering. 

Silently he gets off his horse and walks into one of the small pubs, needing a drink without the prying eyes of his grandfather and mother to see. 

He takes in the surrounding villagers and keeps his head down, knowing he sticks out like a sore thumb. 

Surprisingly Damian doesn’t feel the lingering of his guard. He can’t sense their aura and certainly didn’t see them follow him. Maybe finally they got the message to fuck off. 

The other patrons stare into their mugs, despair on their features. That and something else. He can’t pinpoint what though. It could be just because he is there, it’s no secret the villages around the compound hate them. 

Damian supposes they have every right to, given they bring death. But that being said, the compound was there first, they have every right to be there. 

He orders his drink and downs most of the contents, not wanting to seem like a mop at the bar after all. And he certainly does not want the towns working girls to approach him, he would be, embarrassed to say the least. 

Trained to kill yes. 

Trained in emotions no. 

Once finished with his drink he leaves in a rush, money on the bar top. Outside he stops in the doorway, eyes locked on his horse, or more so the individual petting his horse. 

_ She  _ wears all white, lace covering her arms, a tight bodice, the same delicate lace along that. Flaring out to a skirt, just barely touching the ground. He swallows not prepared for the woman in the slightest, slowly he approaches. 

“Excuse me.”

“Oh, I'm Sorry, does she belong to you?” The woman turns, revealing a face created from gods and goddesses. Her lips a pretty heart shape, cheekbones high, but her face a little hollow. He feels a blush creep up his neck and instantly feels shame. 

He should  _ not  _ have this kind of reaction. 

“Yes...It’s unwise to touch things that aren’t your property.” Damian clears his throat, trying to regain his composure. He can’t for the life of him keep his eyes off her though. She has violet colored hair that seems like an impossible feature, the small waves landing to the middle of her back. 

“Are you going to punish me for petting your horse? That’s a bit cruel, wouldn’t you think?” Her voice sends shivers down his spine in a way he didn’t think possible. 

“I didn’t say that.” 

The girl smiles and turns to face him completely, “you don’t seem to be from around here. This looks far too expensive.” She takes a step and gestures to his armor. 

“I could say the same for you.” 

“Well that’s because i'm not, from around here that is.” Her dress shifts slightly and he sees dark marks on her chest. Lines swirling along her collarbone and down under the lace of her arms. 

“I can tell. What is your business here?” 

“What’s yours?” She counters with an almost devilish smirk. Damian moves now, approaching his horse, moving past her. He needs her out of his field of vision so he can concentrate. 

“I asked you first.” He turns and catches her wrist before she can touch his armor.

Her face doesn’t change in the slightest, “I’m passing through if you must know. I’m on, a business trip.” She smiles now and pulls her arm from his grasp, “and if I was to guess, you’re from the secret society of assassins in the mountains right?” 

He keeps his face a mask, “you’re playing a dangerous game little bird.” 

“Little bird? Moving to pet names already?” Her eyes light up in a way that makes Damian feel weak. She leans up and grabs his armor, tugging him down before he can say a word. 

Their lips crash together and the world practically stops for the assassin. Never in his life would he do this. 

But here he is. 

Not only kissing a complete  _ stranger  _ but grasping into her like a dog in heat. 

Where did his control go? His will? 

She tugs on his hair softly and he nearly melts, as soon as it happens however it’s over. Her lips gone from his, her entire body removed, he stands in shock, mind, body everything short circuiting. 

“Thanks for the ride pretty boy. No hard feelings right?” She winks and kicks off. 

His horse galloping away, “hey!” He shrieks getting his sword out. Only to stop, what is he going to do? Slaughter them both right here? Bad idea. 

Instead his shoulders sag. This is why he doesn’t associate with others. 

*

After walking back to the compound in minor defeat he goes to the stables, knowing his horse won’t be there. But it wouldn’t hurt to look, and also possibly hide the fact they’re now missing an animal. 

He can still feel her lips on his, and smell the faint vanilla and sage scent of her hair. Shaking his head he opens the stable up and nearly drops dead. 

Standing, where he got her from is Stila, his black mere. Looking at him as if she hadn’t been horse napped only hours before. 

Damian approaches her slowly, looking around the fit wench that took her. His sword at the ready and ears trained for the slightest sound of movement. 

Nothing however happens, not a single speck of dust stirs. 

“How did you…?” He murmurs to himself walking up to her, his fingers brushing along her coat. 

The realization hits him suddenly, she knows how to get in the compound. Know who he is. She could be a threat, could be someone sent for him. 

“Rae!” He calls quickly. In seconds the shadow appears, head bowed as usual. 

“Have you been with me the entire time?” He snaps, realizing now that if they had they didn’t stop him from being robbed. Which is their  _ job.  _

They nod yes, “you allowed me to lose my horse.” Damian narrows his eyes, is he throwing a fit? Yes yes he is. Sometimes it’s inevitable with how bottled up he’s forced to keep himself. 

“Search the ground for the girl in white, she was able to get in without any of us knowing.” The shadow nods again but doesn’t move. 

“Now!” 

They stay still, shifting only slightly, their hand comes from the black robes, holding a crisp envelope. 

Damian snatches it from his guards grasp, angry with himself. Pissed that he let himself get distracted. By a girl no less. 

The envelope reads in pretty handwriting,  _ ‘Pretty Boy’.  _

“Where did you get this?”

The figure just backs up, making Damian even more irritated. He rips it open and reads the letter inside. 

_ ‘Your shadow friend is quite quick on their feet. While you mopped they stopped me, a shame. I’m writing this letter in thanks. Mainly to your guard of darkness for allowing me to live, but also to you. You’re not as legendary as they say Damian Al Ghul, but I won’t tell. We all have our off days. I’ll consider myself lucky I wasn’t killed on the spot, that being said you should consider yourself just as lucky. It’s unwise to go around kissing witches.  _

_ I hope to see you again someday pretty boy, I think we’d get along. _

_ -Little Bird’  _

_ * _

  
  



	2. Rae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer than usual to get out. I hope you all like it!

“You stopped her?” Damian looks up at Rae. 

They keep their eyes on the ground, swallowing his pride and steps forward and takes their hand, “thank you.” His voice is soft, Rae actually looks up, their eyes locking for a moment. 

Damian pulls away in seconds, “you won’t go find her if she’s here because I let my guard down?” He asks, but knows he won’t get an answer.

“I don’t normally...you probably think I’m acting like a child. Especially after getting my horse stolen when I’m supposed to be the heir of the league.” He shakes his head and laughs softly. 

The shadow creeps up next to him, the darkness coming off them touching him gently. “I suppose you’re not one to judge though.” He murmurs and walks ahead, not allowing himself to wallow any further. 

He goes back to his room and finds the tablet he threw on his bed, the markings on the girl ingrained in his brain now. And that is how he’s going to find her. She clearly knew who he was, even in the village, there was no accident in their meeting. 

Her white clothes tell him a lot too, not many witches parade around in such attire. Her hair and eyes also were distinctive marks. 

Damian removes his armor, mind racing, his fingers absently tracing his lips. One hell of a first kiss. 

He leans against the counter in his bathroom, trying to get her taste out of his mouth and her feel off his body. It was only seconds and now it’s stuck in his brain, carved a place amongst his many thoughts. 

Turning the shower on he washes the feelings off and ends up in bed, wrapped in blankets. Feeling a little smaller than usually. He never gets like this, never lets his emotions control him, but now, it’s silent, he’s alone with what happened. 

Damian pulls his legs to his chest, trying to figure out just why he’s so upset. Far worse has happened to him. 

_ ‘You’re upset because you don’t know how to cope’  _ a dark hand flashes in front of him and he jumps, Rae standing just next to his bed. Their fingers pulling the words away from his vision, “do not tell me what I can and can’t do.” He snaps instantly. Hard outer shell going back up. 

It then occurs to him that his guard didn’t speak, but manifested words in front of his field of vision. 

“Can you not talk?” 

Rae ducks their head and turns away, blending back into the shadows as if they weren’t even there. 

Damian lays back in bed in a huff staring up at the ceiling. He feels lost, as if everything he’s trained for his whole life disappeared in seconds. Turning over he curls into a ball, needing to just sleep the whole thing off. 

He’ll feel better in the morning. 

*

The floorboards creaking wake him up, his eyes flying open. Instantly his sword is in hand ready for whatever attack that is coming. 

Rae stands by his door, “what’s going on?” He whispers, pulling on a sweater to hide his bare chest. 

The door bursts open and he darts out of the way, sword up and ready for combat. He pushes up against the attacker, using all his strength to shove them back. 

Next to him Rae shoots off a sort of power blast, the darkness that normally surrounds the shadow forming a perfect line. Aimed right at the intruder. 

He prepares himself for the next one, going out into the hall to try and assess the situation. However his guard tugs him back into his room. “What’re you doing?” He snaps, trying to pull from their grip. Only to find its like iron wrapped around his wrist suddenly. 

The shadow doesn’t answer, just moves them over, pushing him toward the window. “I’m not running.” He growls swinging his sword down to cut the magic hold of off him. Rae glares, but there’s also a hint of surprise that he was able to get their restraints off. They grab his wrist again, yanking him from the room and outside. 

They shut their eyes and open a portal, pulling them both through. Damian looks around angrily, “I am not a coward if we are under attack I’m fighting.” As soon as he speaks however the compound goes up in flames, not one but two bombs dropping. 

“Oh my god!” Damian holds onto Rae, shocked by the flames, his body unable to move. “We have to go, we have to...I can’t just watch.”

“ _ Damian.”  _ The shadow’s strange voice comes into his mind, he looks at them with a mix of emotions. 

“I have to go help, those are my people, my family.” He takes off, running back towards the compound. Ignoring the fact he has no shoes on. 

Rae is right behind him, a firm grip grabs his waist tugging him back,  _ “you’re no help to anyone if you’re dead. Stop acting like a fool.”  _ Damian sags slightly, watching as the only place he’s known as home goes up in flames. 

“But…” he trails off, getting pulled away again, Rae opens a portal again and takes him through. 

They end up in a small hut, the area is silent for the exception of birds chirping due to the rising sun. The air smells clean and fresh. 

“Where are we?” Damian blinks, trying to adapt to his surroundings. 

Silence follows his question, he grits his teeth and glares at the shadow. Without another thought he lashes out, swinging his sword downwards to cut through Rae. The figure steps back shocked by his sudden outburst. 

Damian however doesn’t let up, nothing but fuels his thoughts and clouds his vision. He attacks his guard full force, using every skill he has. 

The shadow doesn’t however retaliate, instead they move out of the way of every blow. Dodging left and right, avoiding everything the man throws at them. 

That is until Damian jumps up and over the figure, using their own body against them. He slices down their side and smirks, realizing he actually hit them. 

“Ah-“ the sound that squeaks out of the figure catches him by surprise. He stares, shocked that they can make noise actually, the second wave of surprise comes as he realizes. His guard, this shadow figure sounded female. 

“Are you done?” A low monotone voice comes out, Damian swallows, fear starting to come through his veins shockingly. 

Rae reaches out with their magic and grabs his sword, throwing it to the floor. “I don’t want to be here as much as you don’t, so for two seconds stop  _ acting  _ like a little brat.” Their voice gets angrier and Damian backs up. 

Both stunned and mildly fearful, but he will never admit it. 

“I...are you alright?” He whispers. 

Silence follows, Damian stares, “do not ignore me, I know you can talk now.” He demands going for his sword again. 

Rae continues to ignore him though, the only thing they do is grab his weapon off the ground. They tuck it into their robes and in a second the shadow is gone. Leaving him alone in a cottage that he has no knowledge of. 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is such a brat I’m so sorry. I really want to highlight that if he grew up only with Talia and Ra’s he really would not know how to really function. I mean look at him only being there ten years, they alone fucked him up. If he actually was with them for twenty in my opinion he would lack a lot of emotional capacity and what not. 
> 
> I promise though the Damian we all know and love is under there and will come out in future chapters! 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> My twitter cosplayeza,
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	3. Venna

Damian wakes you with a start, forgetting where he is, why he’s there. 

He jumps up and looks to the side, to find Rae levitating above the ground, a purple hue around them. He stares for a few moments but then sits up and forces his eyes away. 

“Did your wounds get tended to?” He asks softly, deeply ashamed of his behavior yesterday. Not only was he acting like an inconsolable child, but he also harmed someone who is trying to protect him. 

Asshole move. 

He notices the slight nod from the shadow and watches them closely. “I’m sorry.” He finally says, despite the words nearly pulling the soul from his body, he whispers them, knowing he needs to make amends. 

No answer again and he realizes he deserves their silence. 

Quietly Damian gets up, his bare feet touching the cold wooden floor. He has no clothes, no weapons other than his sword, and that has been taken from him. He’s utterly helpless. Never has he felt this way. 

He’s trained for moments like these but now that he’s here, he’s overwhelmed and actually afraid. 

He has no idea if his mother is alive, or grandfather, or anyone. His only family he’s known, despite them not truly being a family and more like associates with the same blood line. He still cares for them. Even though his whole life he’s been told he shouldn’t. 

Feelings have repercussions, they’re weaknesses. 

He walks to the window to find they’re in some kind of forest, a large garden surrounding most of the windows. He sees the copious amount of trees and the small path that leads to the front door. 

“Where are we?” 

Rae again stays quiet, he sighs softly, “we seem out of the way, is there by chance you can go to a market and get me boots?” 

As he speaks the shadow opens a door, revealing clothes of all kinds and shoes too. He stares, “what?” 

They shift slightly and then move to where Damian had been asleep, “there’s a bedroom upstairs.” The voice comes out again, low and ominous, sending shivers up his spine. 

“Thank you.” 

*

He spends the day without seeing Rae again, but keeps himself busy by exploring the area. The garden stretches further than he thought, it’s beautiful. 

The peace and quiet that surrounds him makes it easy to meditate and reflect on what’s happened. He also discovers that amongst the flowers there’s fruit trees and bushes, sprigs of any kind of herb you could want. As well as all kinds of vegetables. 

“Well, isn’t this something.” The voice startles him out of his thoughts. 

Damian whips around ready to battle, only to come across the witch in the white robes. Her violet eyes shining in the setting sun. 

“You.” He growls and goes for his sword, forgetting he doesn’t have it. 

“Me. You aren’t happy to see me pretty boy?” She smiles and Damian’s heart picks up, he squashes his ever so annoying sexual attraction toward her and glares. 

“You tried to steal my horse!” 

“I was going to give it back.” She approaches slowly, just the same way she had the first night they interacted. 

“Sure you were, how did you find me?” Damian sets his jaw, it’s too much of a coincidence that  _ she _ is now here right after the compound went up in flames. She has to be a part of it. 

“Oh, so she hasn’t told you. Not surprisingly actually.” The witch sits down on a stump that’s been smoothed down to be a chair. She sets a basket filled with herbs and bread down on a similar stump, using this one as a table. 

“What?” Damian growls, getting angrier and angrier as the moments pass and as she speaks more. 

“Your shadow dummy, your guard, she’s  _ such _ a drag right?” 

Damian falters slightly, not expecting Rae of all things to get brought up. Especially by her. 

“You seemed confused, come, sit down. Let’s chat pretty boy.” 

“Stop calling me that.” He grits his teeth and looks around for his guard, trying to feel for their presence. 

“Fine, of Lordship Damian Al Ghul, please oh please join me.” She drops into a low bow, glancing up through her lashes. He stares barely able to process what’s happening. 

“Still nothing?” She's back up in a second and approaching him again. 

“I don’t bite, just sit down. I’m sure you’re hungry, Rae isn’t all that good with people.” She pats the stump next to her. 

Timidly Damian sits down, not letting his guard down in the slightest. Their eyes lock and she smiles again. Flutters appear in his stomach and he grits his teeth harder, forcing himself to ignore her beauty, to ignore everything except her words. 

“What do you know about Rae?” He asks finally. 

“She’s quiet, likes a lot of black, doesn’t talk much.” The witch smiles almost wickedly. He swallows, “how do you know that?” 

“Well because I’m her, or sort of.” 

“What?” Damian clenches his fists. 

“Before you go all alpha male, let me explain.” The witch shifts forward and grabs her basket, taking out the bread along with some butter she had hidden at the bottom. 

“Rae and I, we’re the sides of a coin if you will. I don’t remember the things she does and vice versa, but we both know,  _ you  _ are important.” She points the butter knife at him, as if to amplify her point. 

“How are you the same person?” 

“Magic. Curse. Demons. Whichever you want to call it. Our father Trigon, I’m sure you met him, he loves to be in charge and rule, but he half asses most things. And  _ we  _ are one of those things. I mean, what demon king mates with a human he knows nothing about? That’s just a recipe for disaster if you ask me.” She laughs as if it’s truly a joke. 

Damian sets his jaw, “this is not a game. You tell me what is going on now.” He demands. 

The woman doesn’t bat an eyelash at his threatening nature. “Is that not what I’m doing?” She asks, “Rae may allow you to push her around but I will not, let’s get that out of the way pretty boy. You do not scare me, and I certainly am not your guard so I have no problem with messing up this handsome face of yours. Got it?” She growls, the same purple and black magic suddenly radiating off her. 

Damian stays silent, annoyed with her assertiveness. 

“Good boy.” She smiles and hands him the bread she’d be working on. He swallows, ignoring what the stupid pet name does to his heart, and lower regions. 

“Now, we are a being of light and darkness. She’s me, I’m her, however we can not be one together, when I’m in control she’s gone and vice versa. This is because our whole self, Raven, has us on lock down.” 

“Who’s Raven?” 

“Raven…” the witch smirks slightly, “you’d like her, she’s the balance between the two of us. She’s Rae and I when we become whole. We’re the yin and yang but she’s the full circle.” 

“How? I don’t understand how you’re separate beings, or why for that matter.” 

The witch looks down, sadness taking over her beautiful features, “Raven is strong, stronger than Trigon. He knows she is, she wouldn’t be one of his slaves, when she defied him he cursed her, split her in two. Rae, is her timid, fearful, but loyal sides. She is everything that you want a slave to be, but with strength and will of a warrior.” 

Damian takes this in, “and you?” 

She laughs softly, seeming far away now, “I, I'm what's considered the bad stuff.” Her fingers pull at her lace sleeves. 

“Defiance, lust, sadness, I’m everything that makes Raven different from her siblings. I’m, the human side I guess.” She blinks and in a second seems to be back to herself. Snapped from the sort of daze she fell into. 

“You’re a witch though.” 

“Raven is a witch, in theory. I’m what she looks like too, when Trigon split us, he gave Rae the demon looks and me, well the human ones.” 

Damian stares at her, completely perplexed and interested in his guard now. 

“Rae has her magic that is destruction, her power is like nothing Trigon or anyone else has seen. I have her healing abilities.” 

“So you, healed the wound…” Damian whispers. 

“Thanks for that by the way, asshole.” The witch pushes him, “Rae is protecting you, don’t be a dick head to her, she’s quiet because she doesn’t know how to function around humans.” 

“I, didn’t know.” 

“You shouldn’t be cruel in general, it’s unbecoming and doesn’t match your soul.” The witches hand stays on his arm for a moment, Damian looks down at it. Her marking intricately wrapped around her fingers. 

“Does Raven have these markings?” 

“No, these, these are the curse.” The witch sits back and rolls up her sleeves, “tricky things they are. They’re supposed to keep me locked up, only Rae is supposed to have control over the body. But here I am.” 

“What am I supposed to call you?” Damian bites his lower lip. Staring at her intensely now, her markings traveling further up her arms, to places he can’t see. But he wants to. 

“Venna, that's what I go by, since I’m the other half. If it was just Ven that’d be kinda stupid sounding.” She laughs and now sits back. 

“I’m assuming Trigon doesn’t have knowledge of, both of you. Only Rae.” 

“If he knew, we wouldn’t be having this conversation pretty boy.” 

He rolls his eyes at the name again, “if she’s loyal, why hasn’t she said something to him?” 

Venna chuckles, “because, Rae is loyal to Raven. Not Trigon, she does what he says because she fears him. Not because she agrees with him.” 

“Why is she protecting me?” 

“The same reason I haven’t hurt you.” 

“And what’s that?” He pulls away slightly, Venna getting that mischievous look on her face again. 

“You’re special Damian Al Ghul, whether you know it or not. And it has nothing to do with your last name either, your soul, speaks to us.” Venna smirks and stands up, “you’re pretty cute company too so that isn’t bad.” She walks up the path to the cottage, Damian scrambles after her. 

Intrigued by her words. 

He watches her walk inside and set the other items from her basket down. “What is this place?” He asks, realizing he’ll get more information out of her than Rae. 

“Our home. Rae must really like you, since she brought you here, I’m shocked that you are honestly. Like I said before we don’t share memories so I’m stumped as to why you’re here.” Venna turns and locks eyes with him. 

Damian avoids her gaze, knowing if he connects eyes he’ll be a goner to her seduction. 

“The compound got bombed in the middle of the night. Rae pulled me out before I could find any information out about who it was or what exactly it was. I don’t even know if they are any survivors.” He leans against the counter, fingers tapping around his thighs. 

“Interesting. She’ll get the information you’re looking for. That’s probably what she was doing when I took over.” Venna crosses her arms over her chest, her long hair caught between her fingers. 

“Do you two switch on purpose?” 

“No. Rae is in control for the most part, when we switch our entire being changes. We don’t get a say in when it happens, I’m getting stronger though, somehow. Which is why you’ve seen me not once but now twice.” 

Damian hums at her words, “so, you’re one body? Like multiple personalities?” 

“No. We’re Raven, this is Raven’s body, but we’re split, Rae is what is most present because that’s how Trigon engineered the curse, his goal was to remove, me. Everything I embody, I wasn’t supposed to be locked up I was supposed to be gone. But it didn’t work, when he cursed Raven he just divided her into two, her magic is so strong that we can present as entirely different people.” 

He runs a hand through his hair, taking in all the information, “when will Rae be back?”

“Aw, sick of me already?” Venna smirks and wraps an arm around his neck, he tenses up, but curses the voice in his head begging for her to touch him more. 

“I'm just asking.” He blushes deeply. 

“Do I make you nervous Damian?” 

“No.” 

“I think I do.” Venna smirks and runs her fingers along his jawline, he shivers and sets a hand on the counter. 

“You don’t. You’re just strange.” He flounders for words.  _ Strange,  _ that’s what he comes up with?! 

Idiot. 

“That I am.” Venna pulls him down and locks their lips again, he melts almost instantly, much faster than he will ever admit to anyone. One arm wraps around her waist while the other stays on the counter, grounding him. 

She curls her arms around his neck, tugging gently at his hair, her lips intoxicating him more than any wine has before. The feel of her body against him makes his head spin and her scent electrifies his senses. 

Damian bites her lower lip and pulls her closer, unable to help himself any longer. She hums and presses between his thighs, a hand slipping down to rest on his chest. 

“Your heart is racing.” 

“Is not.” 

“I beg to differ.” She pulls him down again and kisses him harder, her tongue running along his lower lip. He lets out the softest sound. 

A blush covers his face and neck, shame filling him instantly. But his shame is clouded by want and need. He has no idea why he’s so drawn to her, he has been around countless beautiful women before but she is something else. 

She takes his breath away, and intrigues him, her body all but calling out to him. When she is around Damian can barely think straight. 

It’s ridiculous. 

Venna pulls away again and sighs, her eyes slightly hooded and lip between her teeth, “you might be the death of me Damian.” She whispers, a leg lifting and he instantly grabs it. Pulling her body against him tightly. 

“I’ll be your death?” He scoffs, “that seems highly unlikely.” He tries to clear his mind, but his brain has shut off and now he’s thinking completely with his dick. 

“As much as I’d  _ love  _ to take this further, Rae will be very upset if she wakes up in bed with you.” Venna pulls herself away completely, her back to him now. 

He suppresses the whine in his throat, grabbing onto the counter again. He seriously needs to get a grip. 

“We were  _ not  _ going to have sex.” He spats out. 

Venna snorts, “of course not, you’re far too noble for that right?” She rolls her eyes at her own words. 

“I’m going to the market in town to actually get food for this place. You can have what’s from the basket there, Rae often forgets she too needs to eat even though she’s a demon.” Venna explains, “I recommend getting some rest, knowing Rae she probably has plans for you tomorrow.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When I came through she was at your compound Damian. She was trying to figure out what happened to your people.” 

*

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet ya didn’t see that one coming 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	4. Meeting

Venna couldn’t elaborate further on what Rae was up to or what she found. After speaking for only a little longer she went back into town, leaving him alone to soak in all the information he’d been given. 

He takes this time to wander through the house, finding it’s much bigger than he assumed. The first level containing the bathroom, the living room and kitchen, along with a small sit in dining room. The staircase is tucked away into the wall. Upstairs he finds it’s a bedroom, with a small vanity to the side. The room just tall enough for him to stand. 

The thought of this place belonging to  _ Raven,  _ a being he’s yet to meet. And probably never will, he realizes suddenly. 

Makes him feel strange, as if he’s intruding on someone else’s space. 

Rae seems more human than ever, regret rooting in his stomach about the way he’s treated her. 

Damian runs his fingers along the copious amounts of books up in the bedroom. Titles he’s never heard of, but also classics he’s read countless times. He also notices books in languages he doesn’t recognize as well. 

Without thinking much of it he picks up one he’s never read and goes back down to the sofa. 

*

Damian wakes with a start again, the book he’d been reading on his chest. Rae stands over him,  _ her _ , apparently, violet eyes staring down at him. 

“Why are you looming above me?” He quickly stands up, setting the book to the side. 

She stays quiet, arms over her chest, the shadows around her pooling along her limbs. He wishes he could see what she actually looks like, up until now he didn’t even know she was a girl. 

“I know you can talk, Venna spoke to me.” 

“Venna? You two are on first name basis now?” Rae speaks low, her eyes scanning him slowly. 

“N-not like that.” He blushes. “Why haven’t you spoken to me this whole time?” He quickly changes gears, needing to properly talk to his guard. 

“Because you haven’t wanted me here, let alone hear my voice.” She says flatly. She sounds entirely different from Venna, while the white witch is upbeat and seductive. Rae is quiet, there’s a bite to her voice too, almost like anger. 

Damian is stunned for words, “I’ve asked you to speak with me. Why didn’t you tell me you and Venna were the same person the night she appeared?” 

“It’s none of your business, and stop talking to her.” 

“Why?” 

“Because she gets into mischief and you have enough problems at the moment, we do not need you thinking with your dick.” Rae snaps at him angrily. 

He stares in shock, a complete one eighty from his silent guard. Rae has a snarky mouth, an attitude, she can be vicious. 

“I, I’m not! It is not like that in the slightest. I am not some kind of man powered by lust. I speak with Venna because she gives me information, which is more than you’ve done.” 

Rae turns away from him, “you’ve yet give me the chance to give you any.” Damian sighs, “you don’t make it easy, I talk to you and you stay silent, I ask you things and again silence. It’s frustrating.” 

He locks eyes with her, “I, I don’t have words most of the time…” she trails off, “but that’s no matter, get dressed, we’re going back to the compound, these something you need to see.” 

“What did you find?” Damian goes to the closet that’s filled with clothes finding some thicker items. Needing some kind of armor just to be safe. 

“I think the attack wasn’t meant to blow up the entire thing. There seems to be signs of hesitation, the wounds on the bodies show remorse.” Rae turns away from him, allowing him to dress. 

“Did you find my mother?” He whispers, actual fear rooting inside him. The thought of losing her has always been in mind, it’s something he’s been told to prepare for his whole life. Despite Talia never being the caring mother type, he still loves her, that’s something that can’t be taken away. 

“No.” Rae answers him finally, she doesn’t elaborate further either. 

Damian stays quiet, “may I have my sword?” He finally asks, turning back around to her. 

Rae lifts his hand, his sword in her hand, as he goes for it she pulls back, “if you use this, against me again it will not end nicely.” She says sternly. 

Damian swallows, “it was never my intention to use it towards...I apologize for harming you.” He takes the blade in shame, sliding it into his belt. She just hums. 

“You’ve been raised for kill, a weapon in the form of a boy, but in doing that they made you have weakness.” 

“I do not have weakness.” He growls out. 

“You do, your emotions cloud your judgement.” 

Her words sting, “they do not!” Damian hisses, his hands clenching up. 

Rae sighs softly, “having emotion is not the weakness, it’s your lack of processing towards them. Feeling is not weakness, it is your inability to accept that you have them that holds you back.” 

Damian looks to the ground, irritation creeping up his spine, “it’s not your fault, your whole life you’ve been told to ignore them and not to feel.” She continues, her back to him still. 

“You speak as if you know me, or know how I was raised. You’re not even a being to begin with, you’re half a person, you have no right to give me a lesson on emotions.” The man angrily spits out, Rae makes him irritable, while Venna calls to him in a lustful manner. 

She was right, they are polar opposites. 

“Raven is an empath, which makes us empaths too. I feel what you feel Damian, I’m not trying to be cold, I...understand your anguish.” She whispers the last part. He stares shocked by her words. 

He stays quiet, “take us to the compound.” 

Rae lifts a hand and a portal opens, the two step through and land hard, Damian thankful for his years of training. His knees absorbing the impact. 

Around there are still small puffs of smoke, but most of the grand walls are charged but no longer on fire. The buildings are half crumbled to the ground, while some are standing. Massive holes ripped through the once impressive sanctuary. 

“Have you ventured inside?” 

“I was partly, but Venna took over, she decided against looking more into this. Which isn’t surprising since she’s never actually been here, this place is foreign to her.” Rae walks through the gates, the black shadows around her pulled close to her body. 

“I thought she brought my horse back.” 

“That was me. She wrote the note before we switched.” Damian hums at her words, his eyes scanning the area around them. Bodies are thrown around, but he notices like she said, they’re all covered. 

“Someone came through and covered them.” He murmurs, walking over to the nearest fallen member. He pulls the blanket down and braces himself for the intense smell of decaying flesh. Rae crouches down too, her fingers shifting the member’s chin. 

“For someone showing remorse they chose a brutal form of killing.” She murmurs. 

Damian swallows and pulls the mask off the face of the person, he doesn’t recognize him. Which doesn’t surprise him, he didn’t know most of the lower level members. 

“Rest well warrior.” He whispers, saying a silent prayer. 

Rae stands and moves further into the war torn courtyard, “come with me.” 

The man follows her silently, taking in everything, trying to find patterns and clues that will tell him who could have done this. 

“Only someone who knows our compound could have orchestrated something like this. Every defensive tower we have is hit, all of our lower level warriors were drawn out and murdered in cold blood.” Damian murmurs, more so thinking out loud rather than talking to his guard. 

“It was most likely done by the same person that has been trying to assassinate you. This whole time you’ve thought it to be an inside job.” Rae comments, she ducks under a fallen ceiling beam, the shadows that swirl around her slowly starting to fade. 

“I have, I never thought they would go to such extreme lengths.” Damian follows, he sees the cameras that are hidden up along them are still blinking red. “Just a second Rae.” He murmurs. 

“What is it?” 

“Despite looking old fashion, we do have some forms of tech. For example, cameras, can you go up to my room and see if my tablet made it through?” 

Rae doesn’t answer, but he’s so aware of her precenese now that he knows she’s disappeared like normal. 

“Your room is a mess, all of your things have been rifled through. The fact that this is here, tells me they want you to see what’s on these cameras.” Rae murmurs, she hands the tablet over and crouches down next to him. 

Damian stares for a moment, “this could be a trap.” He whispers, thoughts going rapidly through his mind, the shadow nods at his words. “Is my grandfather’s body here?” 

“No, neither of them are, from as far as I’ve gotten at least.” 

“They have escaped, I'm sure of it. The league isn’t a place, it's a people, as long as there's a leader it will continue on.” He taps his tablet to the camera, “wait, let me.” Rae grabs his wrist before he can activate it. 

“Why?” 

“If this is a trap, and there are people waiting for you to come here, you logging onto the security system will trigger it. Let me access it so they don’t see you. I’m just a mass of darkness to most.” Damian allows Rae to slide in front of him, her back almost pressing to his chest. He’s never been this close to her, never actually seen a shape to her. 

She accesses the footage and downloads it to the device, her fingers moving quickly. “It’s not currently active.” She murmurs. 

“I figured as much, when they’re actively recording the light is green, this one is red which means it just has power.” 

Damian explains while watching her work through the data on the screen. He hears the sound of footsteps not far off though and quickly grabs her around the waist off of instinct and pulls her to the side. 

Rae tenses up, her whole body going ridge, “sh.” Damian whispers. 

She catches on to what’s happening and darkness consumes them both, shadows covering their hiding spot. He keeps a firm hold to her waist, the two of them squished into a corner. 

“There’s nobody here, place is completely destroyed.” A male voice speaks, Damian doesn’t recognize it at all. 

“I’m picking up anomalies just to your right, check it out.” Another voice echoes through the broken down building. 

The two of them sink back further, the man approaches decked out in all black for the exception of a blue bird across his chest. He jumps over the beam the two had been crouched next to and looks around. 

“There’s nothing here Bruce. Just more smoke.” The man speaks out loud but also presses a com in his ear. 

“I don’t know what he expected, kid’s an assassin of course he made it out of this.” Another man jumps down from an upper level that’s still intact, he lands right next to the first. 

This one has a similar bird design on the front of his shirt, but a red helmet covers his face, along with multiple guns strapped on him. 

Damian stares, taking in every detail of the two men, he doesn’t have the slightest idea who they are. Or what they could want. 

Rae moves back and touches his hand, a calming energy flowing into him. He hadn’t realized he’d been shaking. 

“Bruce is better off without him in my opinion.” A third member speaks now, he walks through where they had originally come through.

“He can hear you three, shut it.” A woman now speaks, she jumps down from where the man in the red helmet had been. “I’m just saying, if the kid survived and wanted to be found he’d be here.” 

“No, he wouldn’t.” A dark figure approaches them, looking down at a similar tablet to the one Rae had just been holding. 

“Who’s to say he survived at all?” The third man from before asks. 

“Tim!” The woman punches him, her bright red hair whipping to the side. “What?! This whole fucking place is blown up.” 

“Tim’s right, baby bat is probably long gone, probably with his demon grandpa and mommy.” 

The man in all black starts to approach them and Damian goes for his sword but Rae stops him and shakes her head. She presses a finger to his lips and then gets up, leaving him hidden in her shadows. 

_ ‘Do not get up. I know you want to fight but they could be the ones who did this. Just let me scare them.’  _ Her voice speaks in his mind and her words fill his vision. 

He nods despite every part of his being screaming at him to get up and fight. 

“Holy fuck!” The helmet man shrieks and shoots off a bullet at Rae, her darkness seeping off her. It seems to go right through her though. 

_ “Leave now, you have no business here.”  _ Rae’s voice echoes through the compound, the demonic edge to it sending shivers down Damian’s spine too. 

“What the fuck is that?” The man with the blue bird jumps on the beam, ready for a fight. 

“I did not sign up for actual demon fighting.” Tim, Damian remembers the name crouches low, ready to attack as well. 

Damian watches all of them, they’re all trained fighters, in various styles, the only person with no reaction is the man in the black. Dressed like a bat it seems. He stares emotionless at Rae, as if tempting her to do something. 

“You’re the guard.” He says sternly. 

Rae lets out a growl and the entire building shakes, “Bats! Don’t make it mad!” Helmet man yells and shoots again. 

“You’re shooting it!” The woman hisses at him. 

“Where is Damian?” ‘Bats’ apparently, asks. Damian shivers hearing his own name be called by him. Rae shifts her arm and all of them are knocked down, in seconds she’s back down with him and they’re through a portal. 

“Do you know them?” She asks, kneeling on the ground of the cottage, her forehead pressed to the stones beneath her feet. A sweat breaking out all over her. 

“No. I don’t.” Damian helps her stand slowly, “are you alright?” He asks seeing her body shimmering and shifting all over. 

“V-Venna…” she stutters out and falls back to the ground she rolls to her back. A scream comes from her and her spine arches. Damian watches in awe as the darkness around her fades into her skin, creating the markings that cover Venna. The creature normally hidden by the smoke and robes on show for him. 

A second set of eyes sit on her forehead, the same violet hair as Venna, only it’s cropped short just below her jaw. Fangs poke out of her small mouth and her lips are a bright red as if she has lipstick on. 

He bends down wishing to help her but he doesn’t know how. 

“What can I do?” Damian surprisingly reaches for her hand, seeing her in such pain causes him to feel it too. He watches in awe as the lace that normally covers Venna starts to creep along Rae’s skin. 

The demonic girl rolls to her hands and knees and cries out, a flash spreading from her chest. Blinding Damian in the process. 

As the light dies down he sees Venna’s small figure, withering on the ground, her teeth chattering rapidly and tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Damian timidly bends to pick her up, her frame weighing almost nothing it seems. He carries her into the cottage and up to the bedroom, gently laying her down. She doesn’t move or make noise. 

After staring for a few moments he goes back to where he dropped the tablet and sets up shop in the living room area. Not knowing how long Venna will be out for, or if Venna will wake up at all. 

*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bat family has arrived!
> 
> What are everyone’s thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	5. Domestic

“So it was your father, at the compound?” Venna sits on the couch just to his left, wrapped tightly in a blanket. She looks so small and fragile. 

“It’s the only person I can think of that would know me outside of the league.” Damian leans back on the sofa, rolling the idea of his father around in his mind. A man he doesn’t know much about. His mother made up many stories about him, out of all the tales she told though one thing stuck out to him throughout the years. 

Talia, the daughter of the demon’s head, is afraid of him. Not in an abusive manner, he’s sure of that. But she fears him because of the power he has. 

Part of Damian also thinks she’s afraid of him because she actually loves him. But that’s the side of him that wishes he had a true family at times. He doesn’t listen to that part of himself often. 

“Have you ever met him?” She shifts in her seat and reaches for the cup of tea he made her. 

“No, my mother always told me he wanted nothing to do with me.” 

“Well, if what you and Rae saw tells us anything, it shows that he does want something to do with you. And it seems you have siblings.” 

“None of them looked alike, or like me.” 

“Don’t judge.” Venna pushes him gently with a soft smile on her face. An entirely different expression than only an hour earlier when she had first woken up. 

“I’m not.” He shakes his head and reaches for the tablet again, “should I wait to watch the footage with Rae, or just do it with you?” 

The small girl hums quietly and sets her tea cup down, she then takes the device from him and scoots close. Resting her head onto his shoulder in a gentle manner. 

“Watch it with both of us. We’ll see things differently.” She finally says after cozying up to his side. 

“Okay.” Damian sets the tablet down and goes back the two day’s since the night of the attack. He then presses a button and the image projects up into the air. 

“Wow, fancy tech you got their pretty boy.” 

“Stop calling me that.” He growls at her half heartedly. 

Venna giggles and pulls him back, her hands wrapping around his bicep. He looks down at her and feels a blush creep up his chest and along his neck. When did this get so domestic? And when the hell did he start letting her get cuddly with him? 

For a moment he considers pushing her away, but then he decides against it. Venna has an aura around her that entices him in no other way, she has strength and power but also seems so delicate. So instead of pushing her away he relaxes back into the couch, shifting his arm to allow her to rest her head on his chest. 

“What’s his name?” She asks softly. 

“My father’s?”

“Yes.” 

“Bruce Wayne. The only thing I know about him is he’s a billionaire, oh and he dresses up as a bat now.” Venna laughs softly. 

“Could be worse, you could have actual satan as your dad.” 

“This is true.” 

Damian presses play and the footage begins. The girl on his chest watches just as intensely as he is. 

The camera catches Damian walking by that night, Rae creeping behind him slowly. “She’s so eerie, I forget sometimes what she actually looks like.” Venna murmurs. 

She reaches forward and pauses the footage, looking at Rae with curious eyes. “Does she appear to you as just black smoke?” 

“Not entirely, she often has a black mist around her, and her robes are so big on her. I didn’t even know she was a girl until yesterday. She’s only spoken to me a handful of times since Trigon brought her.” 

Venna hums softly, “what was her reaction to you knowing about me?” 

“She was, angry it seemed, she told me not to talk to you.” Damian smiles a little and reaches out to touch a piece of her long hair. The soft strands twisting between his fingers, he’s not sure what exactly made him touch her. 

“Rae is the behaved one between us, she doesn’t want you fraternizing with a nymph like myself.” 

He snorts at her words, “yeah she said something like that.” 

_ ‘we do not need you thinking with your dick’  _

It might be too late for that. 

Venna presses play again and leans back against his chest. Nothing happens for a while, other league members walk by. He takes note of each one, just in case. 

The camera shakes and Damian knows it’s from the first blast. Several lower level members rush out and the second they do another blast hits. He swallows, watching the aftermath of the second hit. 

Talia comes across the screen and directs people only for another to hit, that had to have been the one by his room. His mother shoves people out of her way and darts out of range. 

Soon after another bomb hits, this one knocks the camera down, the building beginning to collapse. The footage gets grainy but it’s still rolling. 

He recognizes his mother’s boots and listens to her voice, ‘ _ bring it down.’  _ She says and he’s completely perplexed. 

_ ‘Has Damian been removed?’  _

_ ‘It seems so, disappointing, isn’t it?’  _

“Disappointing?” He practically roars. 

“Shh, listen.” Venna grabs his arm and covers his mouth, forcing him to stay silent. 

_ ‘You put the guard on him, it’s duty is to keep him safe.’  _ The second voice speaks, but he can’t for the life of him make out who it is. 

_ ‘The guard was our target, it’s compromised as Trigon suspected. The guard was only a ruse, for both of our children, it seems, both have failed.’  _

“Compromised.” Venna whispers, fear seeming to take over her features. 

“Just listen.” Damian takes her hand from his mouth, holding it tightly now. “We don’t know what they’re talking about yet.” He adds softly, even though in his gut he knows exactly what it is. 

The footage gets more distorted as another bomb lands, the sound cutting out completely leaving them with the view of boots only. 

“He knows, he knows it’s more than just Rae.” Venna gets off the couch suddenly, hands going up into her hair. Worry taking over her features. 

Damian stays stunned, “it was a test, for both of us. Trigon wanted to see if you’d come out, and my mother...I don’t know what she wanted me to do.” 

His confusion runs deep, both his mother and grandfather pushed a guard onto him. They forced him to accept Rae despite his constant protests. What could have been his test? To reject her? To ignore her entirely? 

To kill her? 

The realization hits him hard, “Trigon must have known before Venna, he had to have known. My task wasn’t to accept Rae, it was to kill her.” 

“What?” Venna turns to him with anger in her eyes. 

“It’s the only thing I can think of, I protested having her every second she was forced upon me. The attempts on my life were most likely orchestrated by my mother as other tests.” 

“How does that make you think about killing Rae?!” She growls. 

“Because my mother just said we both failed. Trigon was testing you, Rae, he was trying to see if you were there. The only way I could have failed is by accepting her, she said it was disappointing that I was gone. I wasn’t supposed to go with her.” 

“ _ I  _ have never been present at the compound Damian.” 

“But you switched Venna, when I went out, when you kissed me. You woke up there did you not?” 

She stops for a moment, thinking back, “n-no...I woke up outside, by your horse. Why do you think I was petting her? Rae followed you to that bar, she had to have.” 

“Rae wasn’t with me, I didn’t feel her.” 

Venna stares for a second, “well there’s only two of us, and I have never been at the compound so it was her. She must have been keeping her distance.” 

Damian shakes his head, “what about Raven?” 

“No, she, she’s not an option. If it was her we wouldn’t be standing here talking, I wouldn’t exist, Rae wouldn’t.” She pulls on her hair again, “if he knows, we’re in danger, much more than we previously thought.” 

“Does he know about this place?” 

“No, I don’t think so. If he didn’t it wouldn’t be standing still, he destroyed everything of Raven’s in the human world.” Venna bites her lower lip, worry lines creasing her eyebrows. 

“I need to find my grandfather-“ 

“He might as well be in on this too!” 

“He’s a good man.” 

“He does deals with the likes of Trigon! Nobody  _ good _ does that!” 

Damian sets his head in his hands, trying to think, “maybe that’s why your father is here, looking for you. Your mother wants you gone Damian.” 

“No.” 

“Do failed missions in the world of assassins usually end with a, ‘you tried your best’ pat on the back?” She shoots back, obviously enraged by the entire situation. 

“Shut up.” He growls, getting more and mode frustrated by the second. 

“Why else would he be here for? He’s your dad, if you’re in danger he’s gonna come find you.” 

“What do you know about fathers?” Damian hisses back. 

Venna rolls her eyes, “absolutely nothing, but from what you told me the guy brought your whole ass other family here to find you.” 

“I do not have another family, families make you weak, they’re a liability.” He snaps back angrily. 

She sits back on the couch with him, “Rae can’t use her magic. When she uses her magic Trigon can track her. Damian I need you to promise me something.” She grows serious and forces him to look at her. Her hand gripping his jaw. 

He sees fear in her violet eyes, tears threatening to spill over her long lashes. 

“Promise me you'll protect her. If he comes, if he tries to take her, you’ll at least try.” Her voice waivers. Damian touches her cheek and she leans into his touch, “I will.” He whispers, not entirely sure why he agrees. 

“You can’t let her use her magic, gods he probably already knows we’re here. If he’s known this whole time...it’s only a ma-“

“Venna!” Damian shakes her slightly, “if he was sure that she was compromised we wouldn’t be sitting here. Like you said, you’ve never been at the compound, only Rae has. My mother is assuming you are, she has no proof…since he hasn’t struck you down, or tried to come it means he’s not sure. You said it yourself, Raven is powerful, Rae has her magic, he wouldn’t risk destroying something like that.” The girl before him nods and swallows, tears spilling down her cheeks now. 

Her whole body shakes, “gods I haven’t cried in years.” She laughs through her tears, wiping them on her sleeve. “You’re scared, it’s alright.” Damian whispers. 

He hates to see her in such a state of terror he realizes, and never wants to see it again. 

“Who is that second voice? In the video.” She quickly changes gears, composing herself fast. Damian absently brushes a piece of hair behind her ear, gently wiping away her tears too. She takes in a breath and kisses his palm. 

“suflet bun.” She whispers, eyes closed. 

“Hmm?” Damian doesn’t recognize the language she speaks, but likes the way it sounds. 

“Nothing, you’re just, a good person Damian.” 

“Hardly.” He laughs softly. She shakes her head and presses their lips together, “you are, don’t let the way you were raised harden your heart further.” 

He swallows and feels his ears burning, “the second voice, I'm not sure honestly.” He clears his throat pulling away from her. 

Venna smirks slightly and pecks his lips again, giving his hair a soft tug. But as soon as her touch happens it’s gone again, “so she has an accomplice,” she sets her feet on the table and crosses her arms over her chest. 

Damian watches as she rolls her shoulders, “not yet Rae.” She mutters softly, eyes rolled back slightly. 

“Do you two fight over who’s in control?” 

“No, not really, we don’t have control over it like I said before. It’s not like she’s in my mind while I’m, me, she’s just gone. And vice versa. If we shared the mind we’d be Raven, make things a lot easier.” Venna stands up suddenly and stretches. 

“Is there a way to merge you two?” 

“What you don’t like having two girls drool over you?” She teases. 

Damian rolls his eyes, “oh you’re drooling over me now little bird?” He smirks slightly, seeing the blush creep up her features. 

“Obviously I was talking about Rae.” Venna tosses her hair over her shoulder, he laughs softly and finds himself pulling her down to his lap. His arm wrapping around her waist tightly. 

“I’m sure.” He bites his lower lip and their eyes lock, Venna traces her fingers along his jawline. “It’s crazy, but I think we need a break from the videos and parents.” She whispers and then their lips are connected again. 

Damian groans into her mouth, his grip on her getting tighter. She smiles against him and shifts in his lap, moving to straddle his waist. Her arms wrapping around his neck tightly, fingers slipping up into his hair. 

He nips gently at her soft lips, letting himself get lost in her touch, her scent, her everything. It’s only been a day since he found out the truth about her and now he can’t keep his hands to himself. 

Beautiful women come through the league always, but he’s never been interested. And they’ve tried, the second he turned eighteen his grandfather’s nymphs started toward him. He could have easily taken advantage of there, services. But he’s always been put off by their eagerness. 

With Venna he’s attracted to her in ways he’s never thought possible. From her gorgeous eyes down to her thick thighs, even her voice sends shivers down his spine like nothing else. It’s as if the gods reached around in his brain and created his ideal woman. 

Venna shifts and pulls his hair, making him tip his head back. Her lips find his pulse, and he lets out a soft noise, his hips subconsciously pressing up and legs spreading partly. He feels her smile against his skin, her nails scratch down his arms now. 

“Ideal huh?” She pulls back and they lock eyes. 

“What?” He blushes deeply, “my empathic abilities are stronger than Rae’s, it can be like mind reading at times.” She shifts her hips and grinds down causing Damian to tense up. 

“Great, that’s just what I need.” He gets out between gritted teeth. 

“I don’t think it’s  _ exactly  _ what you need.” Venna smirks and licks her bottom lip slowly. 

His eyes follow her every motion, “you’re entirely too vexing.” He groans and flips them over suddenly, picking her up with ease. She giggles and curls her arms around his neck again, lifting a leg to wrap tightly to his waist too. 

Damian kisses her intensely, despite his inexperience, he’s a quick learner. And Venna seems to be a very good teacher. 

Her body arches up against his as he presses deeply between her thighs. He licks into her mouth with need and grabs her other thigh, pulling it around him firmly. 

“I’m the vexing one.” She moans softly as he kisses across her jaw and down her neck, tongue tracing the black marks. He smirks and bites down at the junction of shoulder and neck, sucking hard. 

“Oh Rae is gonna be pissed.” 

He laughs against her skin and moves back up to her impish lips, wanting to silence her. He doesn’t want to think about the scolding he’ll get from Rae when she’s present. 

“Stop talking little bird, you’re distracting me.” He murmurs, fingers tracing along her thighs. She looks up at him through her lashes and bites his lower lip. 

“I can be far more distracting, for example…” her hand slips between them, palm pressing directly into his growing erection. He buries his face in her neck, face bright red, he feels like a preteen just discovering his body again. 

Venna kisses his cheek and then shifts to his neck, biting down, sucking hard. The feeling pulls an embarrassing sound from his throat, his hips twitching forward without his control. 

“baietel...you’re so responsive.” 

“Shut up.” He groans, of  _ course  _ she notices.

“Don’t be embarrassed, it’s by no means a bad thing.” She lifts his face and locks their lips again, her hand comes away from his bulge to tangle back in his hair. He lifts up to his knees slightly and rocks into her, his hands slip down her body. He stops at her hips, not moving further. 

Venna smiles and takes his hand in hers, their eyes lock, she places it down on her ass and kisses him hungrily again. Given permission he grabs her with greedy hands, pulling her into him. 

His head spins and his body aches for her, every fiber of his being telling him to touch her more. To take her completely to make her his. 

But something pulls at him, Rae’s words from earlier, he pulls away with a soft sigh, their foreheads pressed together. 

“We shouldn’t.” Damian whispers, removing his hands from her backside slowly. 

“What’s running through your mind?” Venna asks quietly, her fingers pushing his hair behind his ears. 

Something about this feels so right, like they were made for each other. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. 

“As much as I, want this...and I know you do, Rae doesn’t. And it’s her body as much as yours.” Venna’s she’s soften, “Damian Al Ghul, you’re good, you’re caring.” She murmurs and presses their lips together softly, as if sealing a promise. 

“She likes you too, don’t let her fool you.” 

*

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo things are getting spicy!
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> My twitter cosplayeza 
> 
> Love always
> 
> -Eza<3


	6. Explosive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a mess, I can’t tell.

Venna stayed present for almost the whole night, Damian held her close for most of the time too. They fell asleep wrapped around each other tightly, at some point Venna moved, having felt Rae coming through. 

Damian woke up the next morning to a sore back and Rae glaring at him. “What?” He groans softly, rolling so he’s not facing her. 

“What did you two  _ do  _ last night?” Her voice is shrill. 

“Nothing.” He sits up and stretches, looking down at Rae, “we have a lot to catch you up on though. Trigon knows, or is suspicious.” 

They spend most of the day talking about what he and Venna learned, discussing the possibilities of what to do next. 

Rae sits with her knees to her chest, they moved outside so Damian could train a bit. The small shadow curled against the trunk of a tree being quiet as usual. 

“Maybe we should seek your father out.” She finally speaks, after a quiet peace settled over them for a while. Damian stops mid routine, nearly dropping his sword. 

“I don’t see how that would help us any.” 

“If What you say is true, and your mother did task you to kill me, or at the very least reject me, and you failed, you're in danger. And if Trigon is monitoring me, and Venna doesn’t want me to use my magic, I can’t protect you.” 

The boy sighs and drops his stance, “I don’t need protection Rae, I, appreciate the thought, but I don’t need it.” He stands in front of her and sees her eyes roll. Something he’s never caught her do before. 

“If Venna offered you'd take it.” She mutters almost inaudibly. 

“No I wouldn’t.” Damian glares now, annoyed with her behavior. Rae looks up through her lashes, “yes you would. You like every other man she comes into contact with, worship the ground she walks. She’s a seductress Damian, it's what she does.” 

“Are you, jealous?” 

“No, what would I be jealous about? I have zero interest in what the two of you get up to when I’m not here.” Rae shifts to sit cross legged, her body beginning to levitate off the ground. 

“She cares for you, you know, she wants you safe.” Damian goes back into his stance and rolls his eyes at the silence that follows. 

Of course she goes back to her nonexistent nature. 

*

“You’ve been out here all day, come inside, I know you have to eat.” Damian calls out to Rae who’s been sulking in the shadows most of the day. 

He watches her timidly come up the path and into the cottage. 

“I’ve given some thought, as to contacting my father.” He says softly once she’s taken a plate of food he’s prepared. 

“And?” Her voice is soft, almost scared sounding. Just the slightest quiver to it. 

“And I think we should, but only if we can’t get any more footage from the compound. I want to go back and check the other cameras.” Damian watches her reactions. 

“It’s unwise to go back again, but I agree with you. The less people that know about Venna and I the better, just as you do not want people knowing your status I assume.” Rae speaks but again it’s quiet, barely above a whisper. Damian studies her trying to figure out if he offended her in some way. 

“Will you tell me about yourself, I know Venna’s side, but, I hardly know things about you.” He blurts out, a blush covering his cheeks right after. 

Rae seems stunned by his request, “I’m not as exciting as her, I’m the sides of Raven that are considered, pliable. Her parts that make the perfect servant.” 

“But you’re not...clearly, since you have a mind of your own.” Damian murmurs. 

“Yes, I suppose I never thought of it that way. I’m, her fear, obedience, her sullen sides. But I’m also her loyalty, which is why I’m so against you, shacking up with Venna.” 

Damian nearly spits his food out, “shacking up?!” He all but shrieks, “What would you like me to call it?” He hears the smile in her voice despite not really being able to see her face. 

“We are not shacking up.” Damian tries to be as stern as possible. But his mind wanders back to her hands all over him so easily. 

“If you say so…” Rae hums softly. 

“Why are you against Venna? She wants to protect you.” Damian sits back in his chair, a hand running through his hair. He isn’t quite sure how he got in this position. 

Only a few days ago he was beyond pissed about having a guard put on him. Despite Rae having been around him actually for a few weeks, he has warmed up to her since recently. 

“It’s in my nature to not trust those that are so, explosive.” 

“Explosive?” 

“She has all the emotions that can’t be contained, I’m all things that are controlled. Or at least can be controlled.” Rae holds a cup to her mouth, Damian stares at her. 

“She told me to protect you.” 

“I don’t need protection.” The shadow ducks her head low so he no longer can see her eyes. 

“Venna asked me to, I intend on keeping that promise.” 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For being yourself, for being kind. Your persona that you put up is unflattering.” Rae sets her dinner down and stands, moving for a blanket to wrap around herself. 

“I don’t have a persona.” 

“You do. You have this false wall around you, you’re strong Damian, and you have a good heart. Your behavior at the compound, it’s an exterior, who you are, who you really are is who Venna sees.”

Damian stays quiet, rolling her words around in his mind, “She’s said similar things to me. You don’t see it though, do you?” 

“I do, but unlike Venna I’ve seen you be cruel Damian.” Rae stands up and takes her plate to the sink, “the fact that you’re pretty has little effect on me.” She adds. 

“Would both stop calling me pretty?!” Damian growls deep down not actually minding the compliment. 

“That’s the word to describe you, according to Venna.” Rae has a teasing tone to her voice. 

Damian stands up and sets his plate in the sink too, closer to Rae than ever before. The shadow turns to him and looks up, “we should watch over that video, from the compound.” 

“Alright.” 

Damian moves to the couch again, Rae stands to the side not getting close to him in the slightest. He hits play Rae seems to get hyper focused. 

“Who’s that second voice?” 

“I don’t know. I can’t tell, my mother isn’t close with anyone, so honestly I’m not sure who it could be.” 

The shadow stays silent and moves to rewind the video, “he’s, distressed, but I don’t think so because the compound is up in flames.” 

“Probably not, I suppose it could be one of her advisors. But I would recognize those voices.” 

“What about enemies?” 

“That list is ridiculously long.” Damian leans back, thinking over who could have betrayed them with his mother. If they are betrayed at all. 

“Do you believe your mother is still an alley to your grandfather?” 

“Yes, It’s me who isn’t in the league now.” 

“Who’s to say? You are the heir are you not? Your mother set up attacks on you, most likely all of the attempts on your life. We have no idea if your grandfather knew about them, or not.” Rae jumps over the couch and takes the tablet. Her small form ending up next to him. 

“I understand you feel like you don’t need my protection, but we have no idea what I’m protecting from.” 

“I don’t need it Rae.” 

“Do you not have it in your head that you failed some sort of mission by not killing me? So unless you plan on bringing my head in a pike to wherever your mother is, you’re in trouble.” She snaps. 

Damian stares, shocked by her sudden anger, “you have no idea the kind of people my mother and grandfather are. They put me on a task and I failed, I don’t have right to be in the league now, they’re not in the wrong.” 

“How can you say that when your  _ mother  _ tried to have other assassins kill you? I know enough about your family to know they deal with Trigon, and anyone that willingly summons him isn’t a good person.” 

“ _ You  _ came from him.” 

Rae growls, the darkness around her spreading to him, “I have never claimed to be good.” 

“I don’t need your protection. If my mother is going to come after me I’ll be ready, if anyone is going to come after me I can handle it.” Damian gets up off the couch angrily. 

“Why is it every time you present we argue? Just let Venna stay present, we’d find out more information.” He adds dismissively. 

Rae stays quiet, Damian realizes he might have overstepped due to her silence. But she makes him so angry. 

“I had this argument already with Venna, we do not also need to have it.” 

Rae keeps silent, she then stands up and pushes Damian back, the dark smoke around her fading so he sees her form. She’s so small, like Venna, but her skin is grey, with black veins spiraling all over. Her two sets of eyes now glow red and fangs obvious in her mouth. 

“I do  _ not  _ want to be here. But I have a duty to be, I physically can not be separated from you because of Ra’s contract with Trigon. I am trying to help you as much as I can so make this easier on us both will you?” She growls, claws curling into fists. 

“All I’ve said is you have right to be in the league still, you have done everything they’ve asked, last time I checked you’re not a mind reader. If your mother’s goal was for you to kill me that would make you a cold blooded murder. Your  _ family  _ is in the wrong, not you.” Her red, normally violet eyes burn into his soul. Damian backs up into the wall not expecting this in the slightest. 

“I’m an assassin, I’m already a murder.” 

Rae turns her head and her bones click, “so do your mission and kill me now.” She takes his sword and presses it to her neck, “you won’t though, because deep down you’re good Damian. Even if you’re mean to me, you wouldn’t take a life without purpose.” 

He stays quiet, “so you understand what I’m saying?” She growls, pressing into him more. 

His silence seems to infuriate her more, “you have loyalty to people who want you to feel nothing. Your mother tried to kill you Damian,  _ our  _ parents want us dead.” 

“Mine wouldn’t if I had rejected you.” He growls back. 

Rae drops his sword and takes a step back, “you’re so stupid.” She shakes her head and turns away from him. Her words enrage him. 

Without a second thought he grabs his sword and presses it into her spine, “do it, you want your place back in the league so badly. Kill me.” Her voice is like ice. 

Damian grits his teeth and takes the sword away, his blade leaving a small cut down her back, he hears the gasp from her and the small cry that follows. 

“You’re making up excuses for your mother, there was no mission Damian. She wanted you dead so she was the heir, you accepted me, you weren’t stone hearted. You weren’t her cold blooded soldier.” Rae touches her back and black blood oozes from the wound. 

In a second she has him pinned to the wall her darkness surrounding them, “and I warned you if you used this against me again-“

“Then do it! Hurt me like you threaten! Take my sword, I still don’t need you.” Rae grits her teeth and throws the weapon down, it’s now Damian sees tears in her eyes. 

“I have done nothing but protect you and help you. Why do you insist on being so cruel to me?” She whispers looking away. 

Damian feels guilt crawl along his limbs, he sees the pain in her face, “I’m not Venna, but am I that awful?” Her voice quivers. 

“No, you’re not...you just, have the ability to read me like an open book, you say the things I’m afraid to hear...and in doing so it makes me angry.” He whispers. 

Rae looks at him, her cheeks stained with wet tracks, “I have endured,  _ years  _ of abuse from Trigon and others I’ve had to protect. I don’t need it from you too.” 

“I’m sorry, I...I am ashamed of my behavior Rae. You don’t deserve the treatment I give you.” 

She wipes her face and I’m gone in a second, a cloud of smoke left behind. 

Damian hits his head against the wall, truly ashamed of everything that’s just happened and what has previously. 

*

The next day comes and Rae is still present, Damian finds her curled up in the garden. 

“I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I hope to earn it some day.” He says softly while setting his sword on the ground for her to take. “I have been, abusive, and horrendous to you, and I am deeply sorry for that. You don’t deserve the way I’ve spoken to you or acted, I hope that you can forgive me in time.” He bows low to her too. 

Rae looks up at him and rolls her neck, a similar gesture he’s seen with Venna, when she feels Rae close. 

“I’m not going to say it’s alright, but given that you’re aware of your mistakes you’re trying and that’s all I can ask for.” Rae stands up and comes over to him, making him get to his feet. 

Her hand rests on his face gently, “I know you fear emotion, and feeling, but do not be afraid Damian. Feeling things makes you stronger, despite what you’ve been taught. Raven is strong, she loved so much, you can feel without being in danger.” 

He shuts his eyes and presses to her palm, her words sinking into him. “I’m trying not to be.” 

“Would you like to go to the compound again?” 

“Yes.” 

With that, their small moment is over, “we’re going to have to go on foot, I can’t use my magic.” She murmurs. 

“That’s alright, take me to the village and I can navigate from there.” 

Rae nods and walks off to the cottage, “if Venna comes through while we’re out, continue on, don’t let her,  _ distract  _ you.” 

Damian blushes deeply, “I really hope you don’t think we’ve had sex.” He whispers. 

“I would know if you did.” Rae states bluntly. 

“I, I don’t plan on it. Given that it’s your body as well.” 

She turns to face him, seeming surprised by his words, “you’re the only one to take that into consideration. Thank you.” 

*

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed, next chapter should be out quicker!! 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> My twitters, cosplayeza and foreverbattles 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	7. Slipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days? Who is she?

“How old are you?” Damian asks as they trek through the woods. Rae leading silently. 

“I, I’m not entirely sure how to answer that. Time blends together for me, and given when Venna is present we lose time it’s hard to tell.” 

“Are you telling me Venna has been present for longer than a day before?” Damian jumps over a fallen tree, thankful for the clothing and boots Rae provided him the first day he was at the cottage. 

“No, not at all. But when Raven was divided, we lost her memories, so neither of us know how old she was before she was split.” Rae pushes past the branches, holding them away so Damian can come up to her. 

“So you could be like three hundred and never know.” He teases quietly, a small smirk on his face. 

“Highly unlikely, I don’t think we’re immortal.” She rolls her eyes, “if I had to guess, we’re probably similar in age.” 

“Really? You seem older.” 

“Excuse me?” Rae turns so they’re chest to chest, “did you just call me old?” 

“No!” He laughs softly, “you, have an old soul Rae, by the way you speak, and your outlook.” 

“And Venna?” 

“She’s much harder to read actually, with you, you’re straightforward. Before I thought I understood her more, but you don’t go around something when you talk.” Damian explains, looking down at her small frame. 

Rae just hums, “that’s simply because she has the capability to lie and be deceptive. I don’t.” 

“How do you figure?” 

“Venna has Raven’s cunning traits, that’s why she so easily gets people to follow her. I think quicker than her, but when it comes to deceiving people, I can’t.” She turns and continues along the path. 

Damian nods despite her not being able to see it, “how much older do you think you are?” 

“Well, you’re nineteen right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Given our body, I’d say we're in our twenties. But who knows, we don’t age since we’re not humans, we’re just, beings. We’re stuck at the age Raven got split at.” 

“So you  _ could  _ be three hundred.” 

“Do you enjoy the thought of older women Damian?” 

He turns bright red, “ _ that  _ is not what I meant.” 

Rae actually laughs softly, “I’m sure.” She stops and rolls her shoulders, her smokey mist pulling close to her body. “Venna is restless.” She murmurs. 

Damian comes up behind her, watching her seeming to control her inner workings. 

“How have you both hidden your split so well all these years? Nobody knows of Venna, but she seems like she’s in control an awful lot.” 

Rae looks up to him, her eyes flashing red again, both sets watching his every move. “Venna has never presented as often as she is now. None of the people I’ve protected have ever found out about her except you. You, have triggered her. It’s annoying.” 

“How have I?” 

“I don’t know, you’ll have to ask her. She’s the one that likes you.” 

“And you don’t?” 

“You’re alright.” There’s a hint of sarcasm in her voice that he catches. 

“For someone that has primarily been silent for our relationship you give an awful lot of attitude when you want to.” Rae does actually laugh now, and the sound is foreign to his ears. It’s different to Venna’s lighter, more of a giggle than outright laughter. 

“You require it.” She walks forward stepping along a fallen tree, her limbs actually visible again. He watches her silently, as small as she is he can see define muscle in her legs and arms. The robes she has on only exposing small sections, he sees her grey legs stick out with every step she takes. 

“I do not.” He follows after her, stepping on the log as well, however as soon as his weights hits it spins. The mud under both their boots causing not only Rae to fall into the river but Damian too. 

They both groan as the stream water runs over them, the mud sinking into their clothes. 

“You couldn’t have waited just a moment?” Rae snaps, getting to her feet. 

“I have not fallen, lost my balance, or tripped since I was a child.” He growls back. 

“Oh I’m sure.” The shadow brushes herself off, robes soaked through and covered in slimy mud, “and for your information I haven’t either.” 

Damian gets to his feet too and groans at the sogginess setting in on his limbs. “You slipped first!” He accuses. 

Rae glares and throws a handful of mud at him without even looking in his direction. She hits him square in the chest. He grits his teeth and of course throws just as much back at her. Only landing the hit on her neck. 

“Oh you will pay for that.” She growls her hood coming down to reveal her violet hair, she shrugs out of her robe entirely and darts in his direction. 

Damian rolls out of the way instantly, diving from her attack and ready to unleash his own. She doesn’t let up, matching each one of his blows with her own. 

Rae kicks up and jumps over him with ease, levitating slightly, “how have you yet to-“ her taunt cuts off by Damian grabbing her around the waist, hauling her over his shoulder with ease. 

“Put me down.” She growls, caught in his grip. Unable to use her magic to squirm free. 

He smirks proudly, but it lasts for only a moment, Rae scrambling to get his legs out from under him. She hits him in the back of the knee causing him to slip again, both of them going down into the deeper end of the water. 

“Rae!” Damian groans, landing on top of her with a thud. She splashes him with the water both dripping wet now, “you picked me up.” She hisses. He lifts himself up slightly so they’re not completely pressed together. 

His cotton shirt sticking to him, the leather armor sopping wet. “Yeah and I’ll do it again.” He threatens. 

Rae sits up, her hair tangled around her face, he stands up and helps her too, shedding his leather to put around. Given her thin shirt underneath her robes is now stuck to her in every place possible. 

“You will not.” She pulls the material closer to her, he sees her visibly shake. The most human thing he’s seen her do. 

“We need to get to the village before the sun sets, or we’re going to have a very cold trip.” 

Damian nods and wipes himself off best he can, finally getting across the stream. 

It takes them a few hours to come across the village, Rae sticking closer to Damian than ever before. She seems nervous, almost scared as they walk through. 

“We should rest.” He murmurs, feeling her shaking next to him. 

“I agree. Will you, rent the rooms? I’m not very good with talking to people.” 

“Yes.” They find an inn and Rae hands him money, he’s small hands wrapping around his bicep for a moment. He looks down, shocked by her sudden touch. 

Rae stands behind him slightly, unable to use her magic causing her to be entirely visible. It’s obvious to Damian that she is uncomfortable being actually seen. 

“Two rooms please.” He asks, the desk attended stares, looking directly at Rae. 

“We don’t serve, her kind.” She growls glaring at Rae, “her kind?” Damian raises his brows. 

“Witches don’t get rooms here, filthy wench.” 

Damian rolls his eyes at her words, “fine  _ one  _ room.” 

The woman checks them in, “if I catch any curses along my property will burn you witch.” She growls as Rae passes by. 

“Hey, you’re out of line, show some respect.” Damian steps up, his green eyes glowering in her direction. 

The woman shrinks back slightly, he takes the keys and heads up the small set of stairs. Rae still holding onto his arm. 

“What a wench.” He mutters once inside, Rae moves back to her own side. 

“I’m going to shower.” She whispers without looking up. 

Damian watches her move, leaving his leather coat on the back of the chair. While she’s gone he kicks off his boots and removes his layers of damp clothes. 

Stripping down to his undershirt and boxers, Rae comes out not long after, wrapped tightly in a white robe, her arms curled around herself. Damian averts his eyes. 

“Everything in the bags are soaked as well. So we’re going to have to wait for them to dry.” He murmurs, pointing to the spread out clothes. 

She nods, “there’s more towels in the bathroom.” 

Damian has never seen her so meek, quiet yes, but she’s curled so into herself it’s unreal. 

He doesn’t say another word as he slips into the bathroom, leaving Rae quietly perched on the bed. 

*

Damian comes back out to the bedroom a little while later, a towel around his waist and on his head, rubbing his wet hair. 

“Well, isn’t this something.” He removes the towel and freezes up, sitting up on the bed with a shoulder of the robe hanging off. Venna twists her hair between her fingers, lower lip between her teeth. 

“What were you  _ two  _ up to?” She asks her eyes looking him up and down, not even trying to hide that she’s checking him out. 

“We fell in the mud.” Damian blushes deeply, it creeps up his chest and along his neck. 

“Yeah? Interesting.” Venna runs a hand through her long hair standing up slowly, “and why is it, you’re sharing a room with Rae?” She approaches him slowly. 

Damian swallows, nerves kicking in. 

“We could only get one room. All we did was shower.” 

“Together? That’s scandalous Dami, didn’t think Rae had it in-“

“ _ Not  _ together Venna.” He groans, “shame, she could get dicked down once in a while.” 

“Venna!” Damian all but shrieks, his face burning even brighter, the witch before him laughs and walks back to the bed. Laying down with her legs out, her pale skin shining in the dim light. 

“Come here.” She whispers, curling her finger towards him. 

Damian blushes deeply and secures the towel tightly around his waist. “Whatever mischievous thing that just came into your mind, get it out.” 

“Oh I’m gonna.” Venna gets up on her knees and runs her long nails along his chest. He shivers and leans into her instantly, she wraps her arms around his neck and connects their lips. 

Only seconds into it Damian pulls her close, “we shouldn’t.” He whispers, all while pressing her back onto the bed, their tongues meeting messily. 

“You say that, but you’re also putting me in the bed. That’s a bit conflicting Dami.” She leans back on her elbows and the other side of the robe slips down. Her shoulders now bare, the material slipping further and further down her arms. 

“You are  _ so  _ bad for me.” Damian groans and against his better judgement he grabs her up against him. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his other hand going to tangle in her long hair. 

Venna giggles and tugs him down, making them both crash to the soft mattress. “I am not.” She bites down on his lower lip and pulls his hair. Damian lets out a soft whine, body shaking slightly as he gets on the bed completely. 

She runs her hands along his back and chest, scratching enough to leave slight marks. 

“I need to put clothes on.” Damian pulls away, using all his willpower that he possibly has. Venna sighs, “lame.” 

“Stop trying to tempt me.” He shoots her a glare. She giggles and pulls the robe back up her arms, completely covering herself. “How did you both manage to fall in mud? You’re an assassin and she’s smoke and mirrors.” 

“We were crossing a stream and the log couldn’t hold us both.” He explains while putting on the driest pair of boxers he has right now. Venna hums, “you two seem to be getting along better.” 

Damian drops the towel and grabs a shirt, feeling Venna’s eyes on his every move. 

“Sometimes we are.” 

“Sometimes? You need to elaborate pretty boy.” 

“I’ve figured out why I get along better with you and not her.” 

“Because I get your dick hard and she doesn’t?” 

Damian throws his damp towel at her head, “no.” Venna giggles loving to tease him, finding it so easy to. 

“If that’s not it then why?” 

“Because Rae knows me better.” His statement seems to trip up the usually happy go lucky witch. 

“How?” 

“I don’t know, she just does. She says the things I don’t wanna hear but need to. Which is why we argue, but I admire her ability to figure out what’s wrong with me...before even I know sometimes.” 

“Because she’s an empath Dami, that’s what she does. I can’t believe you prefer her over me now, would you like me to dress in black-“

“I don’t prefer either of you over the other Venna.” He cuts her off. 

Damian brings her clothes over too, “these are Rae’s they’re what she had for dry clothes.” 

“I can just wear my robes.” 

“You can’t use your magic too Ven, not conjuring a suit like normal.” Venna groans and falls back on the bed dramatically, “black is not my color, pretty boy.” 

“You’re sleeping in them, I think you’ll be okay.” 

He turns around so she can change, waiting patiently. He listens with his arms crossed, after a few moments there’s a crash and he flips around. Venna has knocked over the lamp, her eyes rolled back and body shaking. 

“Venna…” he rushes to her side, seeing that Rae and Venna are switching. He’s never seen Ven go to Rae, only the other way around. 

Her pale complexion turns cloudy and grey, black veins starting to press up against her skin. Her hair dies off like it’s straw and then vanishes, cropping it at her chin. 

He watches as Rae’s demonic eyes appear and open, it startles him enough to jump back. Fangs elongate from her mouth and her claws rip into the sheets under her body. 

“Rae, you’re okay.” Damian takes her hands, not wanting her to rip down to the mattress. The black smoke that always mistifies off her body starts to fan out. Her magic seems to activate. 

Rae’s back arches up off the bed, her violet colored eyes opening now, a soft cry coming past her lips as the switch tears through her body. Damian pulls her close to his chest, allowing her to bunch her hands up into his shirt. 

“Breathe Rae,” he murmurs, moving to get them completely on the bed so neither tip off. It pains him to think this is what she goes through every time they switch. When Venna came through it was much less violent. 

She cries into his shoulder and wraps around him tightly, Damian can feel just how skinny she is. He’s mildly alarmed by it. That being said he can see how defined all muscle she does have is. The shirt Venna had been putting in her bunched at her torso, and she only has cotton panties on her lower half. 

The shadow girl whimpers and holds onto him with everything she has it seems. He keeps her close, wanting to help her. 

Slowly her body starts to uncurl, muscles starting to loosen up. Damian has moved them so his back is to the headboard and she’s in his lap. One hand in her hair, the other securely around her waist, a protective grip on her. 

She breathes out and rolls her neck, Damian starts to move away, figuring she doesn’t want to be touched. 

“Don’t let go.” Her voice is hushed, scared sounding. 

He’s shocked. 

“Okay, I won’t…” the shadow relaxes against him, her face turning to nuzzle in his neck. 

Damian lifts her slightly, finding it even easier to do then with Venna. He moves the blankets down and slips just their lower halves under, still sitting up. 

She shifts between his thighs, her small bum landing between his legs. Her legs slung over his own. Damian runs his fingers through her hair, seeming to calm her down further. 

“Why was that switch so violent?” He asks quietly. 

Rae doesn’t tense up or move away, if anything she presses closer. Trying to absorb the warmth from his body. 

“Mine, always are.” She whispers against his skin. “I’m sorry you had to see this.” 

“Don’t be sorry, I was worried.” Damian blushes like an idiot. This is Rae he’s talking to, his guard, why the hell is he nervous?

*

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀👀👀 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> I really hope y’all liked this one! 
> 
> My twitters, cosplayeza, foreverbattles,
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	8. Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this took a while but I hope it was worth it.

Damian wakes up to find his neck stiff and his back aches from the strange angle he’s at. He opens his eyes to find he’s half curled around Rae, her small form pressed up against him in every way. Her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly. 

He blushes and thinks back to their quiet conversation from last night. Rae explained why when she presents it’s so violent and intense. Her demonic energy having to corrupt Venna’s pure being makes it painful for them both. 

“Rae…” he whispers, starting to untangle their limbs. The shadow wakes instantly, jumping up and out of his arms. “We fell asleep.” She states shocked. 

“Yeah.” Damian stands up and stretches, yawning too. 

Rae touches her hair, seeming conflicted, “we should get going.” 

“Alright.” 

They start to get dressed in a slightly awkward silence, Rae is jumpy and her magic is pulsing randomly. 

“What’s wrong?” Damian finally asks once they’re checked out and heading in the direction of the compound. 

“Nothing.” 

“Don’t lie.” 

Rae leads them again but her steps are unsteady, and unsure. She has kept extra quiet as well. 

“I just, I’m uneasy, nobody has ever shown me, kindness like you did.” Her voice is soft barely above a whisper. 

“You were in pain. I was worried about you, I’m sorry if I overstepped at all.” 

“You didn’t. Thank you for helping.” Rae looks back at him and then turns, she leans up and presses a kiss to his cheek. It makes him blush deeply, in the same way he does when Venna actually kisses him. 

As soon as her lips touch his skin they’re gone though, the shadow up ahead of him. Getting distance between them. 

Damian doesn’t comment on the action, more so in shock than anything else. 

*

The journey finally leads them to the compound, however they’re not alone. Inside is crawling with Wayne Tech drones, as well as the same team of people. 

“Why are they still here?” Damian whispers, frustrated, he doesn’t want to deal with them. 

“Because you disappeared into thin air.” Rae murmurs, the two of them crouched down behind fallen debris. “If you want to get in contact with them, now's the time.” 

“We said we were getting more footage first.” 

“There’s no way that we can Damian, we’ll be seen. I can’t use my magic.” Rae looks around, locating two of the beings already. The man with the blue bird on his chest, as well as the one they referred to as Jason. 

Damian takes in a breath and weighs his options, no time like the present. 

“You’re coming too.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Why?” 

“They can’t see me like this.” Rae gestures to her lack of smoke, her cloak still off from the previous day. The material too damp to travel in. 

Her thin frame visible, all the dark veins on her skin showing and shuttering with her every movement. 

“I doubt they’ll care Rae.” He shrugs his leather cloak off again and wraps it around her, “here, if you’re uncomfortable wear this.” She nods timidly and pulls the material around her tighter. 

“How do you want to approach this?” The shadow then asks, the hood up covering most of her face. 

“Honestly...I’m not sure.” Damian stares at the other men walking around, he can only assume those are his brothers. Wishful thinking no less, he’s never needed family. But he aches for one deep inside him. 

She jumps over the debris and walks into the area, leaving Damian alone, he stares in shock. 

“Oh Fuck It’s Back!” The man with the red helmet aims a gun and Damian jumps up too, pulling Rae back, his sword in hand. 

“Woah! Hey! Weapons down!” The man with the bluebird steps between all of them. “Let’s not fight each other, we’re on the same team.” He says a calm tone to his voice. 

“Hardly the same team. Why are you all crawling around the remains of the compound still?” Damian growls. 

“Looking for you kid...you are Damian right?” Jason slowly lowers his gun, Damian keeps his sword at the ready however. Rae gently touches his shoulder, glaring out from behind. 

“Batman, we found him.” 

“I will only speak to Bruce Wayne.” Damian announces sternly, keeping Rae as close as possible. 

“Oh, you’re on a first name basis? You must be the kid.” Tim jumps down and Rae reacts before Damian can stop her. She has him in her dark clutches, her magic flooding off her to wrap around his neck. 

“Woah! Okay okay, call off the guard dog or I swear to fuck I’ll blow its brains out!” The red helman man screams, instead of waiting though he shoots off a round right at Rae. 

Damian darts forward and disarms him, nearly breaking his arm. “Fuck!” He dips low and knocks his feet out from under him, sword pointed at his throat. 

Rae rolls out of the way of the third man, still suspending Tim in the air with her magic. Damian presses his boot into the chest of the enemy on the ground and kicks out hard towards the man with the blue bird. 

“Enough.” A strong stern voice echoes around them. Rae moves so she’s right next to Damian, releasing the man named Tim. 

“All of you stand down, now.” 

Damian pulls Rae closer, feeling the need to protect her more than himself. She is at the ready for an attack, body shifting from foot to foot, waiting for someone to move. 

“Damian, call it off, please.” 

“And why should I listen to you? You expect me to just listen when you suddenly show up?” The assassin hisses, waiting for someone to make a move. 

The man pulls the top of his mask off revealing his face, “you said you’d only speak to Bruce Wayne, here I am.” 

Slowly Damian lowers his sword, taking his boot off of the man on the ground. He jumps up instantly going to attack but Rae moves first, she grabs him around the neck and takes him down, using her entire body weight to throw him off balance. 

“Enough.” 

Rae stands down, backing into Damian, “call your guard dog off.” 

“She’s not a dog guard.” He growls back, “all of you enough. I will not say it again. Damian we’re not here to hurt you, we just want to talk.” Bruce, his  _ father  _ looks him right in the eyes. 

“Then speak.” 

“Your mother and grandfather are missing, leaving the entire league of assassins in the hands of Slade Wilson. Do you know him?”

Damian swallows, “my mother was behind this attack. Not to mention I’m the heir-“

“And where’ve you been? Shacked up with whatever the fuck that is?” 

“I don’t remember asking you? Would you like your place back under my boot?” He snarls back at the man with the red helmet. 

“Jason.” The woman walks through, pulling him back. 

“What happened here? The intel we’ve gathered has shown multiple bombs going off in a matter of seconds. The security footage is corrupted, it’d be better to get your first hand account.” Bruce speaks up again. 

Damian looks to Rae, the two of them sharing words mentally it seems. “About a week ago now the compound was attacked in the middle of the night. A bomb went off in the courtyard, the main building and then right next to my room. We only stuck around for the second one, we came back a few days ago, as you all saw. I got footage off our systems...my mother was responsible for the attack.” 

“Your mom tried to blow you up?” The guy with the bluebird raises his brows. His mask moving with his facial expressions. 

“How do you know it was her?” Bruce asks, their eyes locking. 

“She said it herself, and she’s working with someone, I don’t know who. She’s set up prior attempts on my life as well, this was my final test...I failed it.” 

Rae shifts her weight, still waiting to attack if need be, “failed? You’re standing here are you not?” 

“It’s, complicated.” Damian mutters, “we were coming back today to get more intel.” 

Bruce pulls his mask back on and turns away, talking into a com, “you two are coming with us, it’s safer this way.” 

Rae grabs Damian’s arm, their eyes locking, “we’re fine on our own.” 

All of them turn toward them again, “you should come with us, wherever you’ve been hiding out it’s going to get found.” 

Rae lets out a deep breath and her smoke and most begins to pool off her. “Don’t.” Damian murmurs, she grits her teeth but brings her powers back in. 

“Fine, we’ll come, but we’re not dressing up like the rest of you.” 

They follow Bruce into a jet, Rae backing up into Damian, “what’s wrong?” He whispers. 

“Wh-What is that?” 

A small smile comes across his face, “a jet, it flies, much faster than doing anything on foot.” They step inside and Rae sticks to his side like glue, clearly on edge. 

“I’m Dick by the way, Dick Grayson.” The man with the blue bird introduces himself. “I know things are tense right now, but they’ll settle down, and we’ll figure this all out.” 

Damian glares, “I’m perfectly aware that things will be solved, I don’t need your pity.” 

“Humble and gracious aren’t you?” Tim, the guy from before comments. 

“I wasn’t in need of rescuing, I’m choosing to come with you for the benefit of my people.” 

“Jeez, you really are Bruce’s son huh?” 

“Jason.” 

Damian stays quiet, moving to find a seat, Rae moving just next to him, “so, what the fuck are you?” Jason moves into her space, she instantly grabs his throat. 

“Break it up.” The woman comes between them, “Jason, mind your business, we all saw what it did to Tim, stop fucking with it.” She shoves him away. 

Rae growls ready for a fight clearly, Damian pulls her over to him, “just sit.” He mutters. 

The jet takes off finally and they all are silent, for the most part. Jason talking every now and then, Dick chiming in with him. 

_ ‘What are we going to say if Venna presents?’  _ Rae’s voice in his head makes him jump. 

He stares, “keep it contained.” He says outloud, but softly so only she here’s. 

“You know I don’t control  _ it.”  _

“Try.” Rae rolls her eyes at his words,  _ ‘You’re just worried she’s going to flirt with all your apparent brothers.’  _

Damian resists the urge to shove her gently, he sees the way her eyes crinkle showing a smirk on her face. 

“Shut it.” 

*

The flight lasts eight hours, Rae stays awake the whole time, Damian rests his head on her shoulder, sleeping quietly. Along with the rest of the strange family. 

When they land Bruce walks into the back and stares at them, “you’ve been taking care of him?” 

“It’s my job.” She speaks and it seems to actually shock the older man. 

“You’re a child of a demon are you not? That’s what the word on the street has been. Ra’s has been working with more demons than usual.” 

Rae stays quiet, “what I am doesn’t matter. Damian is safe, that’s what should be focused on.” She nudges him and he wakes instantly, standing up slowly. 

“Father.” He nods at him. 

“This is the Bat cave, but above is Wayne Manor, I understand if you do not trust me, but I want to help.” 

“If I didn’t trust you I wouldn’t be here.” 

Bruce backs up allowing them to step out, “I’m sure you’re both tired, I can have Alfred show you to spare rooms.” 

“Alright.” 

An older man brings them up stairs and through the massive mansion, Damian keeps Rae with him, not wanting her to switch without his knowledge. 

“Thank you.” He nods to the butler, “I’ll have fresh clothes be brought up to both.” 

Damian steps inside, “what do you feel from them?” 

Rae removes his cloak, leaning against the bedpost, “they are genuine, confused, but they want to help. Tim doesn’t trust us. The rest do though.” 

“They’re idiots for trusting us based on the fact I have the same blood as Bruce.” 

“Are you planning some sneak attack?” 

“No, it’s just an observation.” 

Rae sighs, “they trust you because despite not knowing you you’re family Damian. That means something to most people.” 

He removes his outer layer, needing a proper shower and an actual good night's rest without a crick in his neck. 

“You should stay in here.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“If you and Venna switch I need to be aware of it. If it happens while you’re alone we both know she’ll go and wander around.” Damian explains. 

Rae sighs, “fine. But our sharing a space will cause them to talk.” 

“Let them, I really don’t care what they think.” 

“Your father knows I’m a demon.”

“How?” 

Damian looks in her direction, “it’s common knowledge that Ra’s works with my kind apparently. It also doesn’t take a genius really, I don’t look human in the slightest.” 

“I’ll keep you safe.” 

“I don’t need your protection Damian.” 

“I don’t care if you think you need it or not-“ 

“ _ I’m  _ the guard, not you. I don’t need saving.” She cuts him off. Damian narrows his eyes, taking a step towards her, “for one second can you just accept my help?” 

“When you start accepting mine we’ll talk.” 

“I  _ do.”  _ He growls back. 

Rae rolls her eyes, she stays quiet though, their eyes locked, it’s now she realizes just how close they are to each other. Their chests nearly pressing together. 

“Did I just render you speechless? Haven’t done that in a while.” He smirks. 

The shadow scoffs, “shut up.” 

He stares at her, swallowing, his heart beginning to race, “Why is it we never can just talk to each other?” He whispers, more to himself. 

“We do, we just clash as well.” Rae’s eyes flicker down to his lips and he blushes. Wondering if she’s aware of her action. “Are you telling me you don’t argue with Venna?” 

“I do...she just shuts me up quicker than you do.” Damian bites his lower lip, “oh I’m sure she does.” Rae glares at him but there’s no real bite to her words. 

“We don’t just sit around and...fraternize when she’s present.” 

“No? The bites on your neck tell me otherwise, as well as the ones on  _ mine.”  _

Damian blushes deeply, his eyes looking over her face, he stares at her lips, completely entranced by her. The same way he gets around Venna, only it feels a little different. He is normally captured completely by lust with Venna, with Rae though he’s having a battle within himself. 

“You don’t have marks…” he scrambles for words, heart racing, blood pumping in his ears. Rae shifts her hair showing off deep purple bites on her neck, Damian is all too aware of them being his  _ own  _ teeth marks. 

“I don’t Yeah? What happened to this being my-“ he cuts her off, hand going into her hair, their lips crashing together. Rae squeaks against his mouth, but timidly kisses him back, her hands clenching in his shirt. 

He wraps his other arm around her waist bringing her closer, Rae pushes him back, “Why did you do that?” She whispers, eyes shifting from violet to red, the black veins along her face shimmering too. 

“I-I have no idea.” Damian blushes, Rae stares at him, shaking slightly, “do it again.” 

*

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀👀 
> 
> Rae you sly dog 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions?


	9. Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn ahead 🥴🤪

Rae’s back hits the bed, Damian following her up, their lips meeting aggressively. He kisses her with such intensity, yet there’s passion and more than lust boiling beneath his skin. 

His fingers run along her thin frame, touching every section of her exposed skin. She tangles her fingers in his hair and tugs, face tilting up for a better angle. 

He licks into her mouth, his tongue catching on her fangs. Her back arches up as he presses between her thighs, neither even comprehending what is happening between them. 

All Damian can think about is claiming her, making her his completely. 

And all Rae can focus on is his lips and hands, a deep hunger seeming to wake up inside her. Something she’s never felt before but needs more of it. 

She bites down on his lower lip, unsure of what to do or how to move. Her hands stumbling along the expanse of his back. Damian groans softly and moves to kiss across her jaw, nipping gently. 

“You make me fucking crazy.” He growls in her ear. 

“The feeling is mutual.” Rae tilts her head back, mind racing, world spinning, a soft noise coming out of her. 

Damian pulls back feeling her going rigid, “what’s wrong?” 

Rae’s eyes roll back, “V-Venna…” she whispers, Damian moves off her quickly, sitting her up. “Can you keep her back?” He asks, brushing her hair from her face. 

The shadow shutters her skin shifting, eyes shimmering, her body begins to shake too. 

“Rae talk to me.” He murmurs, Venna here, in the mansion, is asking for trouble. Not just trouble, he’ll have to explain to everyone about his guard and the strange creature she is. 

She cries out, back arching off the bed, he backs up, allowing the change to happen. 

Venna’s form shows through the blast, a soft groan coming out of her. Slowly she sits up, Rae’s clothes tight on her frame. 

“What?” She mumbles, clearly dazed and confused. 

“Venna?” Damian approaches slowly, the witch looks up, blinking, “what, were you two up to?” She asks softly, touching her lips. 

“Nothing.” He blushes deeply, acting as if he just got caught cheating. 

“I think you’re lying.” Venna runs her fingers along her neck, biting her lower lip, “You’re all kinds of hot and bothered right now.” 

“Am not.” 

“Where you two...kissing?” 

“No.” 

Venna stands, her head cocked to the side, hair a mess, it’s now Damian notices that she is actually much more curvy than Rae. Her chest is bigger, and the only reason Damian is noticing now is because she’s in Rae’s normally loose tank top. But on her it’s tight against her breasts. Her leather shorts strain against her thighs, obviously too small for her. 

The image is making Damian’s head spin. 

“You're a bad liar, not to mention Rae has left the body a complete mess.” Venna approaches him slowly. 

“What?” 

The witch smirks and grabs him by the collar tugging him down, “you made her wet Dami.” Her voice sends shivers down his back. 

He did  _ what?  _

Venna’s mouth finds his and practically melts into her, his back pressing against the wall. She presses between his thighs, kissing him aggressively. Damian tangles his hands in hair, struggling to keep up with her intensity. 

He moans softly as her lips trace down his neck, finding a particular spot that makes him weak. He sinks back further, letting her lift one of his thighs. 

How did this happen? Where has his control gone?

Venna unbuttons his shirt making quick work of the fabric, she scratches along his chest and circles her thumbs around his nipples. Pulling softly whines past his lips. 

“If you’re going to woo my other half at least know how to.” She bites down under his ear and his eyes roll back. Damian shifts on the wall, completely trapped. Although he’s not upset about it. 

Venna smirks, their eyes locking, “you’re cute, so needy already.” 

Damian’s face gets even darker, his head hits the wall, her hand pressing into his bulge. “Shut up.” He growls out, but can’t help himself as he rolls his hips into her palm. Desire coursing through his veins, want and need battling in his mind. 

The witch drops his leg and pulls him back towards the bed, pushing him flat. He stares up, absolutely lost to lust. 

She straddles his legs and unhooks his belt, mouth pressing messy kisses along his chest and stomach. She traces his defined muscles, teeth biting right under his nipple causing him to buck forward. 

“Are you okay with this?” She then asks, hands hesitating slightly. 

Damian nods, too needy for her to think about the potential repercussions. This is Venna, the girl that has been haunting his dreams, and who also has awoken his annoyingly horny side. 

With his consent she leans back down, making quick work of the buttons on his pants. Her tongue traces along his abs, eyes glancing up, she rubs his cock through the material slowly, working him up even more. 

He tips his head back, mind racing, she tugs his leathers down leaving him in just his briefs. 

“This is unfair.” He breathes out seeing he’s almost completely bare and she still has  _ all  _ her clothes on. 

“Oh is it?” Venna sits back, their eyes locked, she grabs the edges of the tank top and tugs it off. Damian’s eyes travel over her chest, lower lip between his teeth as he very  _ obviously  _ ogles at her breasts. 

She crawls towards him, straddling his waist, “like what you see pretty boy?” She taunts, hands going into his hair, tugging harshly. 

Damian swallows, “what gave you that idea?” Venna laughs softly and presses against him, rolling her hips down slowly. Their lips meeting harshly again. 

He groans and grabs her hips forcing her down harder, his mouth moves across her jaw and down her neck. He bites down on her pulse, sucking hard enough to leave dark bruises. Venna moans softly, back arched slightly, she shivers as he takes her breasts into his hands. 

Thumbs pinching her nipples making her whine, “look at you learning.” She purrs in his ear. 

Damian smirks against her skin, leaning down to lick around her hard nubs. He bites down and she cries out, nails scratching along his shoulder. Surely leaving marks. 

Her hips roll slowly, grinding down enough to make him even needier than before. His breath hitches as her hand slips down between them grabbing his cock, pulling his briefs down enough for his tip to be exposed. Her thumb presses into him and he bucks hard. 

It causes him to completely stop his motions on her chest. She smirks and pushes him flat again. 

“You’re cute.” 

“Shut up.” 

Damian throws his head back in bliss as she strokes him in slow movements. “Make me.” 

A loud huff comes out of him at her words, she giggles and moves down his chest slipping between his thighs. His briefs come off in one swoop and then her tongue is on him. 

“Oh fuck-“ he arches up off the bed, her lips wrapping around his length without hesitation.

Venna pumps what doesn’t fit in her mouth, eyes looking up at him the entire time. Drool dripping down her chin in the most obscene way. Damian can barely make a coherent thought, her mouth completely clouding him. 

She pulls off and licks his slit, her spare hand making him thread his fingers in her hair. He grips the violet strands hard, pulling them back out of her face. 

Damian bucks up as her teeth catch his slit, “Ven…” he whines softly, sweat breaking out all over him. 

She giggles and pulls off with a pop, lower lip between her teeth, he shakes his head, far too many explicit thoughts going through his mind. 

“Close already baby?” She teases. 

He blushes and grabs her, flipping their over, she laughs her head hitting the pillows, “what’re you gonna do now?” 

Damian glares down at her, handing her hands pinned next to her face. He stares for a moment, not sure what he wants to do to her. 

He releases her arms and grabs her shorts, tugging the shorts and panties down in one go. He forces her legs apart and stares down at her center, licking his lips. 

Venna smirks and reaches down slowly, circling her fingers along her clit. His eyes get wide, “dirty girl.” He growls and shoves her hand away, replacing it with his own. He rubs his thumb through her folds, finding her sensitive nerves hard enough to make her whine. 

Damian presses a finger deep inside her watching her every move, her eyes rolling back. He smirks pleased with himself that he’s making her feel this good. 

She tugs him down to lock their lips, her hands tangling in his hair, “fuck me.” She growls and he groans, sliding a second finger into her. 

“I’m getting there little bird, have some patients.” He teases, third digit making her back arch up. He hooks them up and finds a certain spot that seems to make her melt. 

“You’ve made me wait long enough.” Venna bites down on his lower lip, and he sighs, her hand finding his length again. It makes him buck forward aggressively. 

Damian removes his fingers and tangles their hands together, pressing between her thighs. She however has other plans, flipping them over. 

She throws her hair back over her shoulder and straddles him, their eyes locking as she slowly sinks down on him. Damian’s eyes roll back and his mouth falls open, “fuck-“ he grits his teeth, getting overwhelmed almost instantly. 

“Oh my god…” Venna presses her forehead to his shoulder, thighs shaking. “Wait, we don’t have-“

“I can’t get pregnant Dami, don’t worry.” She cuts him off, lips on his neck. He grunts and bucks into her, unable to help himself, she giggles and tips her head back in bliss. 

Damian tries to keep himself composed, however her slowly grinding hips make it almost impossible. She lifts her chin and locks their lips, his hands find her waist, pressing her firmly into place. 

“Venna…” he moans, bucking up hard, she smiles and bites along his neck. “What a good boy you’re being.” She smirks softly, licking up to his ear. He whimpers, the name doing  _ way  _ more than he ever thought would. 

She rocks back and leans on her hands, doing almost all the work. Her hair sticks to her face, a sweat broken out all over her body. He grabs her hips and rolls them over, pressing deeply into her. 

Venna cries out as he lifts her legs up to his waist, shifting to pound into her. “Ah-“ she arches up, hips rolling up to meet his thrusts. He scratches at her thighs, teeth biting her collarbone. 

Damian feels his stomach starting to clench up, his thrusts getting more frantic. Venna pulls his hair and whines louder, “is my baby close already?” She taunts. 

“Shut up.” He growls, but falters against her, her hands scratch down his chest and shoulders. Fingers wrapping around his throat slowly, the action makes him whimper and in seconds he loses himself completely. 

His stomach clenches and his body tenses up, she moans as he fucks through his high. Through his haze he slips a hand between them, rubbing her firmly. Venna twitches and rocks down hard, nails digging into his shoulder. “Oh my god-“ she trembles as he gets her to her high. He shakes from over stimulation but keeps going. 

Venna arches up and he watches her cum around him. 

Damian breathes heavily, hips shaking, “fuck, fuck, you’re gonna kill me.” She giggles pushing his hips away. He hums a lazy smile on his face as he pulls out. 

He falls to his back and Venna lays on his chest, tracing shapes. “Rae is gonna be pissed.” She whispers, leg slung over his hips. 

“Don’t say that.” He groans, sitting up on his elbows. 

“How did you two suddenly get so physical?” She asks, laying back in the soft sheets. 

“I, don’t actually know…” he mumbles. 

Damian thinks back to the moments before he kisses Rae, shocked by his actions. And although he just had sex with Venna his mind goes back to Rae’s timid nature. 

“If you’re worried about what she’ll say-“

“I wasn’t until you said she’d be pissed.” He cuts her off, incredibly conflicted now. “Did you come through because she can’t feel lust?” He then asks, looking back at the girl in his bed. 

“I suppose so, although she clearly, first time for everything and all that.” Venna sits up too, pulling on his arm, “where are we by the way?” 

“My father’s.” 

“Oh shit.” 

“What emotions can you not feel?” Damian turns to her, but finds his briefs first, needing a clear mind to have this conversation. 

“Uh, I don’t get scared, I also have willpower, she doesn’t. I don’t get intimidated either, but I also don’t trust anyone because she has the trustworthiness gene so to speak.” 

“No even me?” 

Venna sighs, “you’re different Damian, we’re connected to you, I don’t know if it’s the contact that binds Rae to you but I feel what I think is trust towards you. I know you’d protect Rae, and that’s all I need to know.” 

Damian stares at her, “what would happen if you two merged?” He asks softly, laying back down. Venna hums, setting her head on his chest. 

“I have no idea...it’s a possibility that we’d lose our memories of each side. And there’s no telling how Raven would actually turn out, her soul being separated for so long…” she trails off, fingers tracing his muscles. 

“I think you two are starting to merge.” He states, she looks up with narrowed eyes. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“You feel things you aren’t supposed to, and so is Rae.” 

“We could just be evolving, there is no, getting Raven back, she’s gone.” Venna sounds almost bitter as she speaks. 

“Do you remember her life?” 

“Bits and pieces, mostly her strength, and her battle with Trigon that resulted in us. I think Rae has more knowledge of her honestly...Rae has more of the pieces to Raven.” 

Damian nods, his fingers twisting pieces of her hair, “you have to act like her. I don’t want my father and, his minions knowing there’s more than one of you.” 

Venna sits up, “you want  _ me  _ to act like  _ Rae?  _ My polar opposite.” 

“Yes, don’t act like you can’t, all you have to do it be quiet.” 

“We don’t look the same, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.” She smirks slightly and he blushes. 

“We’ll put her cloak on you, it covers her almost completely.” 

“Why don’t you want them to know about me?” 

“Because the less they know about the two of you the better, Trigon doesn’t need to get brought into this side of my family as well.” Venna rolls her eyes at him. 

“Fine, but I’m gonna be horrible at being her.” 

“I think you’ll manage.” 

*

The two of them end up falling asleep soon after their conversation. What wakes Damian is the bed violently shifting under him, tremors going through the mattress. 

He opens his eyes to find Rae glaring at him, her red eyes ablaze. 

“You two had sex.” She states through gritted teeth. 

He blushes deeply, “yes…” the second the word leaves his mouth he gets smacked with a pillow. 

“What was that for?!” He throws the plush down just in time to see her skinny frame tugging her panties back on. Her tank top slipping over her head too. 

“I trusted you.” She whispers, tears in her eyes. 

Damian stares, shocked by her reaction, “I...why are you angry with me?” He snaps back, before they switched they had been in an equally compromising position. 

Rae ignores him grabbing his cloak from the floor, she is out the door in a second leaving him completely baffled. He falls back into the bed, staring up at the ceiling mind racing. 

How the hell has he gotten in this mess? 

*

Damian emerges from the room given to him a short while later, dressed in the new clothes Alfred provided outside his door. He stops outside Rae's door waiting for her. 

She opens it but doesn’t meet his eyes, obviously still upset. 

“So are we back to just not speaking to each other?” He asks but doesn’t get a response. It makes him roll his eyes, her behavior confusing him. 

They find their way to the bat cave again and see Bruce combing over the footage from the compound. It seeming to be fully processed again. 

“What have you found?” Damian asks, his arms over his chest. 

“Your mother had a getaway plan all along, a plan your grandfather didn’t seem to be a part of. However he made it out.” 

“I expected that.” 

Bruce turns in his chair and looks at Damian, “your mother wants the league to herself. She’s working with Slade, he’s her partner I believe.” Damian snorts, shaking his head at his words. 

“I never met him, she used to tell me he was my father...he got sent out on a long term mission when I was a child.” 

“She also had a meeting with, a demon, unsupervised.” 

“Let me see.” Rae speaks. Bruce looks to her but nods, pulling up a video. 

Rae watches carefully, Damian’s eyes on the screen as well. 

_ ‘And what proof do you have that my child is rogue?’  _ Trigon’s voice booms. Rae backs up, even though it’s a recording her fear of him is evident. Damian touches her side, her back hitting his chest. 

_ ‘The witch witch has been seen in the villages surrounding the compound. Her description matches your once  _ **_whole_ ** _ daughter.”  _ Talia says firmly. 

“No.” Rae whispers. 

The video continues, Damian keeps her steady,  _ ‘and you have reason to believe your son is aware of this?’  _

_ ‘Yes, Damian although a powerful warrior does not have the mental capability to harm those who don’t give him reason. He has to be eliminated, as well as your offspring.”  _

Damian grits his teeth, Rae clutching his arm, the video cuts off soon after leaving them both stunned. 

“Your emotions do not make you weak Damian, do not let her words get to you.” His father says sternly. “But I would like to know what she’s talking about as far as it comes to you.” His gaze locks on Rae. 

The shadow backs further into Damian, “she was wrong, Rae isn’t, compromised.” He speaks before she can. 

“I don’t care if she’s compromised, I care what she is, and I care if she’s a threat.” 

“I’m not a threat.” Rae growls, “ah bats come on, they’re not gonna give away it’s dirty secret, they’re clearly sleeping together.” Jason snorts, lounging above on one of the upper levels. 

It seems all the other bat children have been eavesdropping from above. 

“ _ She  _ isn’t a threat, she’s kept me safe during their entire ordeal. Her lineage doesn’t matter.” Damian snaps back at all of them. 

Bruce locks his eyes on Rae, suspicious of her clearly. 

“What demon was that?” 

“Trigon.” She mutters, head bowing. Damian realizes it’s because his father is a figure of authority, her instant reaction is to submit. 

“Trigon isn’t to be messed around with, stay out of the business with him. Your objection was me right? Aside from Rae he has no other connection.” Damian juts in, he doesn’t want them anywhere near the likes of demonic energy.

“Aside from her, your  _ girlfriend _ , that directly involves him kid.” Tim rolls his eyes. 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Damian growls. 

“If your mother is in meetings with him then we need to know, the league is dangerous as is, but in the hands of Talia and Slade it’s much worse.” Bruce cuts them off. 

Rae looks to Damian, as if asking for permission to speak, it hurts his heart in a strange way. 

“He’s satan.” She whispers. 

“ _ What?”  _ Dick jumps down, laughing softly, “you’re kidding.” 

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop 
> 
> Thoughts 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> My twitter cosplayeza
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	10. Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait! Here it is! Hopefully it does not disappoint. Also not betaed because we die like men

“So, Satan? That’s more than just a demon.” The entire bay family surrounds them now. Dick leans against a nearby table, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“He’s not, your version of Satan, not in the aspect of heaven and hell. Trigon is a god, an old one. He rules many worlds and would be more than happy to take over this one.” Rae pulls into herself, her cloak wrapped around her tightly. Hiding any of her shape. 

“Is that a threat?” Tim growls. 

“No, it’s a fact. You mortals indulge in demonic activities, you open yourselves up to power you're not prepared for.” Rae looks down, her words although powerful her voice doesn’t give the impact. 

She’s scared. 

This is the Rae Damian first met. 

Bruce just hums, taking in the new information. He types all of it onto the computer he’s sat at as well, Rae watching him timidly. 

“So what does,  _ Trigon _ want?” Tim has his eyes locked onto Rae, it’s very obvious he’s ready to attack if need be. 

“Nothing. Other than wanting me dead he most likely won’t bother any further...if people interfere with him getting me though, he will react poorly.” 

“That’s only if he believes you to be compromised. Which it seems based on the tapes he doesn’t truly believe.” Damian clears his throat, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Who is the white witch and why is she significant?” Bruce cuts in, Rae’s eyes flicker to Damian. 

“My sister.” She lies, but no one except the assassin can tell of course. “Trigon fears her.” 

“Why?” 

“She…” Rae trails off, pulling the cloak tighter around her. She seems to be trying to hide. Without the constant flow of smoke from around her she’s clearly uncomfortable. Her behavior reminds Damian that Rae is used to not being seen at all. 

“Trigon isn’t the issue here, you want to find my mother right?” Damian gets the attention off her. “My survival wasn’t part of my mother’s plan, once she finds out I’m alive she’ll come after me.” 

“Who’s to say she hasn’t started already?” The girl from before jumps down from an upper level, “you’ve been in hiding this whole time, now you’re out in the open. It’s just a matter of time really.” 

“Kate, that isn’t helping.” Dick scolds her. 

“Well unless you’ve alerted her in some way that I’m here, she still doesn’t know I’m alive.” 

“She was waiting for you to come back to the compound. The cameras were still online so you’d be able to tap into them.” Bruce speaks, Rae was right after all. It was a trap. 

“It registered your tablet, but not you since I’m assuming she was in your place.” He continues. 

“Who would she send to come after you Damian?” 

Damian is quiet, several thoughts going through his mind, there aren’t many that would truly pose a challenge against him. Let alone be skilled enough to kill him. 

“I don’t know. If Slade is her partner then he is most likely to be sent.” 

“And Trigon? He seems like a threat.” Tim interjects again. 

“Trigon doesn’t work for humans. He won’t care that Damian is alive and Talia wouldn’t be able to coerce him into doing her bidding.” 

“You’re here clearly, he does work for humans.” Jason points to her. He gets closer, a smirk on his face. 

“I work for them, my siblings do.  _ He  _ doesn’t. There’s significant difference.” Rae bows her head, stepping back before he can get closer to her. 

“If you’re compromised or whatever, why are you still protecting the kid?” Jason leans forward on the table, getting in Rae space. Seeming to purposely make her uncomfortable. 

“Back off.” Damian pushes between them. Figuring out what they’re up to. “She can’t use her magic, stop trying to make her react.” 

“Huh, maybe this kid is Brucey’s son.” 

“Why can’t she use her magic?” Bruce locks eyes with Damian. 

“The threat of Trigon isn’t new to us, there’s the potential that he can track her through her magic.” 

“Well grabbing me in a death grip isn’t not using it.” Tim mutters. 

“You posed a threat to Damian, despite trying not to use my magic I am  _ bound  _ by a contract to protect him.” Rae barely looks up. Her arms wrapped around herself tightly, Damian can’t tell if this is her posture normally. Or if she’s like this because of all the eyes on her. 

“So that’s why you’re still protecting him. Some fancy little contract is keeping you at his side.” Jason laughs, “thought it was his personality.” 

“How do you break the contract?” Bruce asks. 

Damian looks at Rae, he doesn’t even know. This is information only she possesses. 

“You can’t. Unless he dies, or Ra’s al Ghul retracts it.” 

Bruce leans back in his chair, hand on his chin, Rae glances at Damian, shifting towards him slightly. “Why?” 

“She says Trigon is after her. If we can avoid-“ 

“No. This mess includes both of us.” Damian cuts his father off. 

“She’s a time bomb, her magic spikes to a frequency that can be tracked and all of us are found out. If this Trigon guy is as serious as she makes him sound we’re all in danger. Without her he isn’t a threat.” Tim rolls his eyes, obviously fed up with this entire situation. 

“We’re not separating them.” Dick adds now, “we all saw what happened when  _ we  _ threatened Damian, and we weren’t even threatening. We are not triggering her fight response on purpose by removing them from each other.” He adds, Damian grits his teeth. Annoyed by this entire ordeal. 

The two of them were perfectly fine in the cottage. 

“You know who could potentially help.” Kate speaks up, she leans against the table seeming mostly indifferent. 

“Who?” 

“Constantine.” 

“No.” Bruce and Dick both protest at the mention of whoever. 

“If anyone knows anything it’s that asshole.” Jason nods in agreement. 

“We do not need to involve him.” Dick groans. 

“We are in the room, stop speaking as if we aren’t here to listen. There’s no reason to break the contract.” 

“You’re afraid she’ll leave.” Jason smirks. 

Damian whips around to face the older man, teeth bared. “ _ That  _ is not the problem.” 

“Oh it totally is! That’s freaky, she even a girl?” 

“Shut up.” Damian seethes, but his cheeks grow red. 

“Jason.” Bruce snaps. 

Before their argument can continue any further Rae makes a noise, her hand going to the table. 

A shudder goes through her whole body, the smoke coming from her frame. “Rae, don’t.” Damian whispers, knowing she’s fighting with Venna. 

She glares at him, her violet eyes turning red suddenly. “What’s going on?” Bruce asks, standing up to help Rae sit. 

Damian guides her to the chair, “fight it.” He murmurs. 

“What do you think I’m doing?” Rae growls at him, her neck clicks and the entire room goes silent. 

“I’m going back to my room.” She whispers, standing up on unsteady feet. Damian tries to help her but she shoves his hands away, he rolls his eyes at her stubbornness. 

All of them watch as Rae stumbles back up stairs. 

“What’s wrong with her? You want her here, she has to be honest and so do you.” Bruce looks at him sternly. 

Damian runs a hand through his hair, weighing his options. 

“Rae is one half of a whole person.” 

“What?” Dick raises his brows. 

“It’s hard to explain, Rae would be able to do it better. Just know if she starts acting weird is not her, that’s Venna.” 

“Who?” 

“The other half.” 

“That doesn’t make a lot of sense.” 

“Listen I barely understand it so don’t ask me to fully explain it. Now I need to go check on her.” Damian leaves the room quickly, needing to go find Rae. Hoping that she is still the shadow, and not the white witch. 

Up by the rooms Damian finds Rae slouched over, holding onto her stomach, leaning against the wall. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” He asks, quickly moving next to her. The shadow hisses and backs away. 

“It’s me, you're safe.” The younger puts his hands up in defense. 

Rae hits the wall with her hand, claws ripping at the wood. Her forehead presses to the hard surface too, entire body trembling. “Rae what’s going on? Why is the switch so violent right now?” 

“I’m, fighting her.” Rae growls out. 

“Don’t, if it’s causing you pain. Just let her in.” 

“ _ No.”  _ Rae’s demonic tone takes over, eyes shifting to the blood red again. 

Damian timidly reaches out to touch her, “just let her Rae.” 

The guard shakes her head, hitting the wall again. Drool drips down her chin and tears leak from her eyes, “I, I can’t. We’re in danger.” 

“You’re safe here, I’m not going to let anything happen to either of you.” Damian opens his door and takes her inside. She sobs into his shoulder, hands grabbing his shirt tightly. 

“Just let go Rae.” 

He holds her up as her legs give out, body shaking to the point of teeth chattering. Easily Damian scoops her up, setting her down on his bed gently. 

Rae thrashes around, bones clicking and magic pouring off her. 

Suddenly her movements stop, everything about her sucks into her core, back arched. Damian stares, incredibly concerned.  _ This  _ hasn’t happened before. 

“Rae?” He whispers, approaching her slowly. 

The girl on his bed sits up, seeming caught in between the switch, her head cocks to the side. Eyes black, staring directly into his soul. 

Not much genuinely scares Damian, but this, this is something that will haunt him. He’s sure of it. 

Her hair falls to mid shoulder, skin cracked and angry looking like Rae’s typically is. But instead of the grey tone she’s pale white. The cracks on her skin black and red, screaming to be ripped open further. 

The girl laughs softly, neck rolling back, she lifts her hands staring, seeming both amused and confused. 

“Rae come on, stop fucking around.” Damian whispers, grabbing the hilt of his sword. Just in case. 

She giggles again and it sounds similar to Venna, her dark eyes following his every move. He swallows and truly takes in her appearance, a seemingly perfect blend between the two girls he realizes. 

“Raven?” 

The second the name leaves his lips the girl’s back is arched off the bed and darkness floods around the whole room. Damian takes his sword out, ready to fight if need be. 

However as soon as the room grew dark the smoke is sucked back into the girl. 

Damian rushes to her side, seeing Rae laying still, black tears rolling down her cheeks. He timidly kneels next to her not wanting to set off anymore, intense moments. 

Rae shoots up, gasping for breath, “wh-what happened?” She coughs, grabbing onto Damian tightly. 

“I have no idea.” He pulls her hair off her neck and face, wiping her face gently. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes...I just feel really weak...I-I’m sorry.” Rae whimpers softly, curling into herself tightly. 

“Hey, don’t be sorry. Rae look at me, you’re safe, you don’t have to be strong at all times.” Damian locks eyes with her, genuine worry on his face. 

She looks away and tries to get up, standing on wobbly legs. Damian keeps a tight grip on her, not letting her fall. 

“Stop helping me.” She growls, trying to push his helping hands again. 

“Would you stop being stubborn for two seconds.” 

“No, I won’t.” Rae stumbles and grabs her arm keeping her upright. 

“Just let me help you.” 

“I don’t need help.” Damian grits his teeth, annoyance flooding his veins. “Why are you acting like this? I really don’t understand why you’re angry with me for sleeping with Venna. It doesn’t change anything between us.” 

Rae glares at him, “yes it does.” She pulls from his grip and leans against the bedpost, breathing heavily. 

“Would you at least tell me  _ why?  _ Sitting here and sulking about what I did isn’t going to help.” He snaps at her. 

Rae visibly deflates, her head going bowing low, “if I, give you an inch you take a mile with Venna. You like her more than me, you want her around more than me.  _ Everyone  _ bows to Venna, you kneel at the ground she walks on. I-“ before she can get another word out she collapses to the floor. Damian quickly picks her up, Venna coming through while in his arms. 

Her words send vibrations down his back. Is she jealous? 

More importantly can Rae even feel jealousy? 

Venna sits up with wide eyes, “what happened?” She pushes Damian away and runs her hands over herself, “Why is Rae so distressed?” Her violet eyes turn to him narrowed. 

“I, I think you two might have merged momentarily.” Damian says carefully. Knowing mentions of Raven make the witch angry. 

“What?” 

Damian explains to her what happened, Venna sitting in quiet. He even tells her about what his father said. 

“I want to talk to him.” 

“What?” 

“I want to talk to him and your siblings.” 

“No, they’re, they're not my siblings either.” Damian growls. However Venna ignores him and leaves the room making him chase after her. 

“Venna no.” He groans, grabbing her hand. 

“Why not? I can’t leave you and Rae alone to get information always. I have to do it sometimes.” With that the witch turns on her heel and walks down the hall. 

“You don’t know where you’re going.” 

“I’m sure I’ll find my way.” 

“This is a mansion, Venna.” 

She turns to him with a sour expression, “and I’ll figure it out. Might I remind you Damian al Ghul I do  _ not  _ need you, I have lived a very long life without the help of a teenage boy.” 

Damian stares in shock, it only hits his ego slightly. 

“I don’t need the reminder, I didn’t ask for you or Rae for that matter. You both have been forced upon me and I’ve had to  _ deal  _ with it.” 

A very smitten look comes across Venna’s face, she in a few steps is right up in his space. Her hands grabbing his collar to shove him against the wall with her entire force. 

“I’m sure getting your dick wet is the common way to  _ deal  _ with it.” She growls. Damian goes for his sword, not entirely sure what he’s going to do with it once it’s in his hand. But he needs it, to show her he’s not defenseless. 

“What’re you going to do with that? Stab me? Let me tell you something Damian, Rae might protect you, but I have no leagence to you. My kindness, my support, is because of Rae, but you piss me off enough and I’ll forget she’s your guard and you’ll become my prey.” She drops him and walks away in a huff. 

Damian stares, eyes wide, a small laugh comes out of him as he watches her walk, “Rae was right.” He calls out. A small smirk on his face. He  _ shouldn’t  _ taunt her, he should just keep his mouth closed and let her have her tantrum. 

But he just can’t. 

“Excuse me?” Venna turns to face him slowly. 

“Rae was right about you. You’re unpredictable, a wild card. You only do things for yourself. I know if it came down to it you’d choose yourself over me every time.” Damian stands up, hand still on his sword. 

Venna smirks, “I’m glad you’re finally seeing me for me and not just my tits pretty boy.” 

_ That  _ was not the reaction he was expecting. 

It’s like talking to another person.  _ Again.  _

Venna stomps off further into the mansion leaving Damian to think about the entire situation. 

After some time he finds his way to the bat cave again, having a plan in mind to lure his mother out. However all thoughts of a plan go out the window when he comes in to find Venna perched in Jason’s lap. 

Her fingers twirling her hair in her signature seductress manner. He’s practically drooling on her, listening to her every word as if it’s the most important speech ever spoken. 

“So I see you’ve met Venna.” Damian clears his throat, arms crossed over his chest. 

“She’s something.” Kate mutters, seeming again indifferent to the entire situation. Damian decides he likes her for that. 

“Damian I can’t believe you’ve been hiding such a, lovely girl.” Jason all but swoons. 

“Lovely isn’t the word id use.” The younger rolls his eyes and approaches his father. 

“I have an idea as to how to get my mother out.” 

“Good, but we first need to take care of, her. She wants to break the contract. You weren’t kidding when you said two different people.” Bruce glances at Venna seeming not impressed with her. 

“There is no telling what will happen to them if we break the contract. She only wants it gone right now because she’s mad at me.” 

“That might be the case, but the man Kate spoke about, as much as I detest him he knows far more about magic and demons than I do. He might be able to shed light on more than just breaking this contract as well.” 

Damian listens, taking on a breath, “this whole, trusting because we’re blood is new to me. But if you insist we take the chance we should.” 

Bruce nods and turns in his chair while calling Alfred. 

The younger shifts his gaze to Venna again, who now seems to be entertaining Dick as well. The only male  _ Wayne  _ not interested in her at the moment seems to be Tim. 

Maybe there’s hope for that guy on Damian’s list of people he can somewhat tolerate. 

  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh trouble in Paradise...
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	11. Constantine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was some confusion as to why Venna was so angry last chapter. And that confusion was what I was going for, Damian has no idea why she’s mad at him. Hopefully this chapter helps clarify things!

“Alright Batsy, I don’t normally do house calls but you’ve peaked my interest.” A blonde man in a trench coat steps through a portal, Damian eyes him instantly. Him and Venna. 

The witch perks up instantly, through the entire time of searching and contacting Constantine she fawned over Jason and Dick. Seeming to have the two boys eating out of the palm of her hand. 

Damian can’t help but wonder if  _ that’s  _ what he looks like. And if so he’s actually embarrassed. 

“Your presence is required for this.” Bruce, who is now fully enveloped in BatMan again. 

“I can tell, you’ve got some old magic brewing in this cave. Hold on, who’s this one? You’ve got  _ another  _ kid now? How many more of these protégés are you taking on Batsy?” 

Damian looks the man up and down, “I’m Damian al Ghul.” He states. 

“Huh, the assassin's heir, right trouble that lots in at the moment.” Constantine leans against the table, his eyes traveling around the room. He stops on Venna, the girl seeming completely unaware he’s there. 

Despite her being the one to want to break the contract. 

“So  _ that’s  _ why you called me.” He mutters to himself it seems. Damian swallows, a pit forming in his stomach. 

“Venna.” He says and her head turns to him. 

Her outburst at him earlier makes little to no sense in his head. He didn’t do anything wrong to her, and it certainly takes two to do the things they did. He just doesn’t understand her anger. 

“Oh, you’re here.” She gets out of Jason’s lap finally and walks over to them. 

“You’re packing quite the punch in that trench coat, aren’t ya?” She smirks, looking up at Constantine. 

“Batsy you know what you’re dealing with here? This seems a bit over your pay grade.” 

“She is connected to Damian, through a contract-“ 

“Yeah I know how her work goes, where’s Rae, I’ll talk to her not the vile white witch.” The blonde cuts Bruce off, his eyes narrowed at Venna. 

“You know about them?” Damian whispers. 

According to Rae nobody knows about them. 

“Why does everyone seem to prefer Rae over me now? It’s not like I can just snap my fingers and make her come out. In fact she probably won’t present for a bit, she’s hiding after all.” 

“Hiding?” Damian raises his brows, arms crossed over his chest. This is news to him. 

“Yeah, somebody hurt her little feelings.” Venna fake cries and then laughs, “Rae will come forward on her own time. For now you’re stuck with me blondie so say your piece.” She grows serious quickly. 

“So did you call me here to break their contract? If so that’s a no can do, I’m not getting tangled up with the likes of Trigon again.” 

“Again?” Damian narrows his eyes, “you knew coming here this was about Trigon. What is it that makes you fear Venna?” 

“It’s not  _ Venna  _ I fear, the white witch although snarky and charming, has little magic. Although I’m sure she’s led you to believe that she’s a force to me reckoned with. Raven is who should be feared and by the looks of it, she’s starting to come through isn’t she?” Constantine smirks slightly and for the slightest moment Venna falters. 

“Raven is gone, she can’t come back.” Venna growls. 

“Is that what you tell people?” 

Damian sees Venna go to attack, he grabs her wrist and pulls her back into his chest. “Stop fighting everyone for two seconds. This isn’t you.” He mutters. 

She seethes, smoke all but coming from her ears. But she doesn’t try to push him away, she stays encased in his arms, holding onto his shirt even. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Jason clears his throat, all of the other bat children standing waiting for an explanation. 

“This little lady is half of Trigon’s number one enemy, his daughter, his half  _ human _ daughter. Raven Roth is or I suppose was, one of the powerful witches to be born. Only people in underworld dealings would know this of course so I’m not shocked to know none of you do.” 

“Raven is gone.” Venna repeats. 

“She’s gone because you keep her like that and you know it Venna.” Constantine sits back in one of the many chairs. 

“What is my real business here? You all clearly want to avoid Trigon, and given the baby assassin is here I’m assuming this has to do with their compound blowing up.” 

“How do you know about that?” Damian growls. 

“ _ Everyone  _ knows kid. You don’t blow up the League of assassins home base and it doesn’t make headlines. You people are so out of touch up in those mountains.” 

“Okay, lets avoid making Damian mad.” Dick interjects. Seeming to know already that if the youngest gets annoyed even in the slightest he’ll make the mission living hell. 

“Your business here is we have to take care of her before we can even think about approaching a plan for Talia and the league.” Bruce looks up the blonde, his eyes slightly narrowed behind his mask. 

Damian glances at Venna who’s still against his chest, she’s shaking slightly. Which seems strange, she shouldn’t be able to feel fear. That’s one of Rae’s emotions. 

“And What is it you want me to do about her? I’m not breaking her contact. That will have serious ramifications, and I want nothing to do with that demon lord again.” 

“Again? What’s your past with these two anyway?” Dick raises his brows, interjecting into the conversation. “It seems like you have the most knowledge when it comes to her, so spill.” 

Constantine rolls his eyes, “not my secret to tell.” 

All eyes turn towards Venna, who’s still curled around Damian surprisingly. “I don’t fucking know him.” She snaps, “clearly it’s Rae who does. And I don’t have her memories.” 

“Ven, just tell the truth.” Damian whispers. She shoves him, “I don’t know who he is. He has magic, he, has, his magic is connected to me. I don’t know why or how.” 

She grits her teeth, “what do you want me to say? The shit he’s saying about Raven isn’t true. Just like what you said you saw isn’t possible. She’s gone, she can’t come back.” The girl continues to yell, angry tears in her eyes. 

“What is it you saw?” Constantine turns to Damian, “when they switched earlier, they merged. But the girl they became still had demonic aspects like Rae.” 

“Bollocks.” 

“Raven  _ can’t  _ come back!” Venna screams. 

The room goes dead silent, Damian looks at her in shock, “I won’t let you! Rae and I are happy as separates, we don’t need Raven to be whole.” She continues her tears falling down her face. 

“Her soul is spilt. Raven is a person, you are a being. You are a fragment of a human.” Constantine snaps back at her, “you’re being selfish, if Raven is starting to come through allow it.” 

“ _ I  _ am a person!  _ Rae  _ is a person! We might not be complete but we are people, we have feelings. If Raven is merged we  _ die!”  _ Venna cries. 

It all clicks for Damian then, why Venna was mad, why she seems so scared. Why when talking about Raven she almost seems to be both envious but grateful she’s gone. 

Before anyone else can get another word out Venna is running off, Damian doesn’t chase her. She needs to cope on her own. 

And he’s probably the last one she wants to speak with. 

“Why do you know so much? Can’t you see she’s scared? I’ve known both of them for months now, they’re both individuals, you can’t call her selfish for wanting to live.” Damian growls. 

The bat family all look to each other, an uneasy silence resting over the cave. Constantine pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“Oh for fucks sake, I spilt her. I was the one that cursed Raven. I...Trigon had Raven working when she was whole, and although she hated it she did it. She was my guard for a long time. I did a deal with that forsaken god and he gave me his child as a gift…it was my fault Raven stood up to Trigon and as punishment he had me create the curse.” 

“Venna said Trigon did it.” Damian narrows his eyes, anger boiling in his veins. 

“Venna doesn’t remember, neither of them have her memories fully. When I split Raven I never intended for her soul to go in half, the side that represents Venna was supposed to be vanquished. I don’t know what went wrong with the spell.” 

A pin could be heard if dropped in the cave, that is until Jason clears his throat, “so what, Trigon gave you a girl? How’d that turn into her getting ripped in half?” 

“It wasn’t like  _ that _ you absolute idiot. She was a child, I practically raised her. It was my persuasive words that led up to her challenging him.” 

Damian runs a hand through his hair, taking in this information, “merge them together.” Kate speaks up, “that’s obviously the answer.” 

“No!” Damian protests, he blushes deeply, not meaning to yell out so aggressively. 

“Don’t listen to him, he likes having them both fawn over him I’m sure of it.” Tim snorts, the younger throws a glare in his direction. 

“No, that’s not why. Venna said it herself, they’re beings, albeit strange, but they think, they have memories, you can’t just take that from them.” 

“Yeah but by that logic they took away Raven’s rights to live as well.” Dick points out, “no,  _ he  _ took them from her.” Damian snarls, hands clenching at his sides. 

“I mean they’re literally her just spilt, it can’t be that deep.” Jason throws in. 

“You don’t  _ know  _ them.” 

“Aw, the baby bat has a heart, I think I’m gonna cry.” 

“And I’m gonna gouge your eyes out with my sword.” Damian goes for Jason, ready to brawl. 

“No.” Bruce steps between them instantly, “having the two girls merge would be the start to solving our current issue. However it would also cause a problem with Trigon, and that is what we wish to avoid. Constantine, is there any way you can take the girl with you?” 

“No, if Rae is contracted to Damian they can’t be separated. That would instantly trigger Trigon and Ra’s al Ghul, she has to stay with him.” 

Damian grits his teeth, “why can’t we just leave Rae and Venna out of this? I’m here because my mother tried to blow me up, my  _ guard  _ has absolutely nothing to do with it.” 

“It has everything to do with her Damian. Your lack of assassination caused the bombing, it was assentially her excuse to cut you out as the heir and leave it to her. With her out of the picture we can easily infiltrate Talia.” Bruce explains, “I can do that without getting rid of Rae.” The younger growls back. 

“The fact that you are aware that there is more than one girl shows that Rae is weak. The two of them switching so often harms them both even if they don’t know it. If they continue down this path Trigon is going to find out they’ll be killed, both of them, for good.” 

The assassin takes in a breath, “it’s not our choice either way, our opinion doesn’t matter. It’s not our body so we don’t get a say in what happens.” 

“Wow, I like this kid.” A new voice makes them lift their head. 

Damian nearly strokes out,  _ another  _ bat clad figure drops down into the cave. How many fucking siblings does he have?!

“We should keep him full time, he might balance out the rest of the idiots.” She continues with a laugh. “So, what’d we miss?” 

“We?” Damian mutters. 

A second figure with one with blonde hair comes in on a motorcycle, stopping just inches from where Constantine is standing. “Why the hell are so many people here?” 

“You two might as well go back to Blüd Haven, you don’t want any part in this.” Tim rolls his eyes, “so you’re the kid Bats has been having the whole family track down.” The girl on the bike approaches him slowly, he keeps their gazes locked. 

“Not to break up the family reunion or anything but we have bigger things to worry about right now. We can fill Spoiler and Batgirl on after.” Dick announces, the red head rolls her eyes and brushes by him, nearly taking his shoulder out in the process. 

Damian makes a mental note of that. 

“Well, I’m going to sit and listen.” She takes up a place next to Damian and he instantly moves a step back. Not wanting anything to do with this family drama. 

“Why don’t you talk to her?” Constantine turns his attention to Damian, the younger blushes but quickly covers it up. 

“I don’t think she’s particularly fond of me at the moment.” 

“Either of them?” 

“What do you even want me to talk to her about? Merging? She made it clear it scares her, I don’t think anyone is excited over the thought of dying.” 

“It’s actually a real rush.” Jason snorts. 

“What?” 

“Ignore him.” Bruce comments, Dick kicks at Jason’s chair, the two of them laughing softly at each other. 

“I can talk to her but I hardly think she’s going to listen.” 

“Who?” The blonde asks, “Damian has a guard that needs to be taken care of before we can go after Talia and the league. She, has multiple personalities.” Dick explains to her. But the blonde seems to completely ignore him. 

“It’s not personalities, Venna and Rae are two spectate people they just share a physical form. If you hadn’t noticed, they look very different.” 

“Yeah you probably know all about that.” Jason smirks. 

“Fuck off.” Damian growls. 

“Why don’t the girls go talk to her? If she’s been trapped around g-“ Kate begins to say. “No, if they switch and it’s just all of you Rae will freak out. She doesn’t like being around other people.” 

“Then man up and go talk to her Damian, she’s a ticking time bomb. She has two options: go with John or she gets this shit fixed. We’re here for you Damian, you’re the one we wanted, she’s baggage.” 

“Damn Kate.” Dick laughs softly. 

Damian rolls his eyes and turns away from the group, “Constantine, if you merge them will Raven have their memories?” 

“It’s possible. I can’t give it a guareteen though.” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot! I hope everyone enjoyed the twists and turns. A couple bombs were dropped! 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> My twitter cosplayeza
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	12. Unstable

“Venna, don’t lock me out.” Damian rattles the door knob again. Annoyed beyond belief. 

“Is someone talking or is that the wind?” 

“Why are you mad at me!? I’ve been defending you!” 

Damian growls, he takes a step back and leans against the wall. This is so  _ stupid.  _ He’s the heir to the League of assassins. He’s Ra’s al Ghul’s grandson, he should not be playing petty games with a girl. 

The door swings open, “you n-need to come inside…” Venna sways slightly, her hand gripping the wall. “I, I don’t know what I’m feeling.” She whispers. 

“What do you mean?” Damian pushes off the wall, he doesn’t instantly touch her though. Instead he goes inside, right past her. 

“I, I don’t know. I can’t stop crying…I’m shaking-“

“You’re afraid Venna.” 

“I can’t feel fear.” 

“Clearly you can.” He rolls his eyes, getting more and more annoyed by the second. 

The witch sits on her bed and pulls her legs to her chest. “I don’t know what’s going on Damian, I, I haven’t cried, in years, I don’t feel fear, I...I’m confused.” 

He sighs and leans against the bed post, “is Rae coming through?” 

“No...I can’t feel her.” 

This sparks his interest and silences his annoyance for the time being. “What?” 

Venna tucks her head between her knees, “normally I can always feel Rae lurking, her magic leaves a hue over the body. But I can’t  _ feel  _ her, I don’t sense her. When I came through the body was so weak, it felt like she had just been through battle. I know she was upset with you and I know you told me what happened, but I don’t understand.” She cries, a soft sob coming from her. 

Damian bites his lower lip, fighting with himself, he’s most angry with the situation. Things were easier without his so-called  _ family  _ wasn’t involved. He wishes desperately that they had stayed out at the cabin and figured things out on their own. 

Only a month ago he was training to take over, his mother wasn’t trying to kill him. At least, wasn’t trying  _ as  _ hard. He didn’t have a father, or forty something siblings, and he certainly didn’t have  _ girl  _ problems. 

“I’m not entirely sure to say, since every time I speak to you it seems to spark anger lately.” 

Venna whimpers softly, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Her hands go up into her hair, frustration seeming to boil over when she suddenly tugs. 

Damian grabs her hands, not letting her pull her hair out, “breathe. I’m not gonna pretend I know what I’m talking about, but maybe you are merging Ven. Maybe you can’t feel Rae because well, you are her, you’re feeling emotions she typically has and you’re confused.” Venna looks up with a tear stricken face. 

“We can’t...that’s not possible.” She cries harder. 

Damian shifts not knowing what to do, slowly he lifts her back on the bed and gets up with her. Their eyes locked, silent tears roll down her cheeks. 

“Tell me why you’re afraid of Raven.” 

“I’m not afraid.” 

“Hey, no arguing, just us, you can trust me-“

“I don’t feel trust Damian!” 

“This here, how you’re crying in front of me, how you had me come in when you’re feeling so confused. That’s trust Venna, letting me know you even exist is trust.” He holds her hands tightly, still not allowing her to grab at her hair. 

She trembles against him, in the next second she’s nearly tackling him back. Damian holds her close, keeping himself upright as her body crashes into his. She wraps herself around him, crying into his shoulder, clinging on for dear life. He takes in a breath and hugs her back, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her head. 

“Talk to me, I know you have the capability, unless everything we ever talked about in the cabin was an act.” 

She sniffles and lifts her head slowly, “you’ve felt fear before Ven, you just didn’t realize it. Every time you’ve asked me to protect Rae, when you thought Trigon knew about you. That was fear, whether you knew it or not.” Damian wipes her cheeks. 

“Now, tell me why you went from talking about Raven like you miss her to being terrified of her.” 

Venna swallows and pulls back slightly, “it’s, selfish, like Constantine said. I don’t want to die, and I don’t want to lose Rae, I’m, I’m scared. We’ve been like this for so long, what if we merge and Raven isn’t okay? What if we didn’t take care of her soul as we should? What if we become one and lose our memories like we lost Raven’s?” 

Damian holds her hands gently, watching her every reaction, “her soul has been separate for so long, there’s no telling that if we merge she’ll be okay. We’re supposed to be the guardians of her soul, what if I didn’t do my part? Rae, she’s so strong, protecting is her job, but I, all I do is fuck around.” 

The younger realized then that one of Venna’s emotions is self doubt. 

Rae is always sure. Although she’s timid her actions are always precise, never a hesitation. 

“Venna, you’ve done your part. You are just as strong as Rae, you’re so fiercely protective of her, that’s your part...when Rae is in true distress, or confused, you come through, when something she is unfamiliar with starts to happen you present. Rae might be the guard officially but you are just as important.” Damian brushes her hair back behind her ears, their eyes still locked. 

“You’re quite perceptive aren’t you Dami.” She laughs sadly, “it’s a no wonder she likes you so much.” 

“And you don’t?” 

“I’ve liked you because Rae does...I, I’m sorry for how I acted. It was childish, I know you care for me.” Venna blushes deeply, “being an empath and not understanding half of humans emotions has its downsides.” 

Damian moves back, her words ringing in his ears, “have you just been like this with me, because of the contract?” 

“What?” 

“The first time you kissed me, you were just messing with me. Has that all this has been?” Saying the words out loud makes his head spin. 

Venna looks down, “I don’t know what you want me to say to that. I haven’t been messing with you, but lust, is one of my primary emotions, mischief is my secondary which I’m sure you’ve noticed. We’re connected because of Rae, I...you have a pure soul Damian, don’t get attached to me or Rae for that matter. There is going to come a time where we won’t be connected.” 

He blinks, his eyes stinging, is he fucking  _ crying?  _

“Fuck, I, I didn’t mean it to hurt you. Don’t cry!” Venna grabs his face, he quickly pushes her back, “don’t.” He growls. 

“Damian, I do, uhh, why do I suck so much at this? If you haven’t noticed, I don’t know what half the things I feel are, or what they mean. I don’t know the names for the things I feel, I, I would be  _ really really _ upset if I couldn’t see you anymore. Or if you didn’t want me around anymore...I don’t know if that means I care, I guess, it does.” Venna falls back in the bed, hands on her face. 

“Maybe merging would be better, Raven would know how to actually have conversations with you that matter without sounding like a fool.” 

Damian rolls his eyes, “you’re annoying.” 

“I know.” 

They stare at each other for a few seconds, Venna then gets up and takes his face in her hands again. 

“You’re important to me, to both of us. I don’t know what else to call it other than that, but you matter. I’m sorry I upset you, I think, deeper emotions are harder for me to process.” She hugs him tightly. 

Damian takes in a breath, “this day has been far too long.” He whispers against her shoulder, “and if it means anything you’re important to me too, even if half the time I want to throw you away.” 

Venna laughs softly and connects their lips, her arms curling around around his neck. He pulls away though, “no flirting with those idiots, and no  _ sitting  _ in Jason’s lap. I don’t care what emotional turmoil you’re going through.” 

“Okay, I won’t, I swear.” 

*

Damian wakes up suddenly, the room filled with dark smoke, he looks next to him to see the space Venna had previously occupied is empty. 

“Rae?” He calls, not able to even see in front of himself outside of the few feet of the bed. “Rae where are you?” He gets to his feet and tries to locate the source of the smoke. 

He finds her curled up at the footboard, on the floor, her head between her legs. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Slowly he crouches down to her level. 

“Something i-is wrong.” She whispers, her voice coming out like gravel. 

“Okay, What is that?” 

“I, remember when Venna was present.” 

Damian makes a noise, “so am I talking to Raven?” 

“N-no...she made you cry, you’re so different around her. Everyone is.” Rae has her arms wrapped around herself tightly. 

“I’m fine Rae, and people are different because you’re two different people. Come up on the bed, and bring your magic in before you set off a smoke alarm.” 

Rae timidly reaches for him, he easily picks her up, carrying her back onto the mattress. 

“What do you remember exactly?” 

“Just from this switch...she’s a bitch.” 

Damian can’t help the laugh that escapes him, “she’s alright.” She lifts her head and her magic slowly starts to creep back inside her. 

“I want to talk to John, he’s here right?” 

“He is, but it’s the middle of the night. Do you remember him, from Raven’s memories?” 

“Yes...I’ve spoken to him as myself too, he was kind to me when we first were split, nobody was kind then.” Rae reaches out and touches his hand, “Venna is afraid of dying, I don’t think I am.” 

Damian hums softly, “do you want my input on the situation?” 

“Yes.” 

“Hearing that you’re not afraid of dying isn’t shocking to me, between the two of you Venna has had the life. You’ve had the life of a servant, and have had to deal with like assholes like myself who treat you like nothing at times. Although you’re present more, Venna experiences the joys of life in a sense.” 

She nods and uncurls from herself, “we’re not meant to be humans, to have lives. Venna isn’t meant to exist at all, I understand her fear, but we are Raven, to not allow her to come back is cruel.” 

“But you are a being Rae, you’re not a thing, you’re you, you feel, you have memories.” Damian rubs her knuckles gently. 

“Yes, but I’d still be me if we were Raven. Memories or not, I’m part of Raven, there isn’t anything to miss. We act as separates but we’re one at the end of it, Raven is us merged, we wouldn’t die, we’d just be together. Venna forgets that I think.” 

“Do you want to merge?” 

“Yes, more than anything. To not let us is to keep Raven in a place of service to keep her below Trigon, to keep me as a separate it’s allowing him to win.” Damian watches her eyes light up, “we-we need to merge, if we did we could take Trigon out. Our siblings would be free, I could be.” 

She jumps up in a way that Damian has never seen, “I could kiss you.” She giggles softly and grabs onto him. 

“Rae?” He asks in confusion, this behavior is not like her at all. 

“Sorry, l don’t know what came over me.” She pulls away a blush coating her grey skin. 

“Are you still you?” 

“Yeah, Sorry.” She shrinks back, “hey, I didn’t say stop.” Damian grabs her against him, “are you still mad at me?” 

“Mildly annoyed that you had sex with Venna, but given how I know how she behaves around you now I can’t entirely blame you. She’s annoyingly vexing.” 

“You’re telling me.” Damian sits back with her half in his lap, “I should have listened to you, you told me constantly to not talk to her and that she is up to no good.” 

Rae hums softly, “why would you, anyone listen to me when it comes to her? I’m cold and she’s fun and inviting, happy go lucky. Besides, you look at her like a lost puppy it’s obvious you’d lean toward her.” 

“I do not!” Damian growls back at her. “I preferred you not remembering Venna’s time.” 

“Oh I’m sure you do.” She laughs softly and shifts in his lap, scooting more to the side of him. Damian looks her up and down for a moment, “what do you remember about Raven’s life? Did you know Constantine was the one that spilt you?” 

Rae seems surprised he’s asked, “I remember small things about Raven, almost like it’s a haze of drunk memories. She was young when she was sent to John, I can’t say how small. But she grew up with him I think, I think that when we were split she was around twenty one or so.” 

“But if that’s the case, you can’t have been split for that long then, given Constantine only looks to be in his thirties.” Damian watches Rae take this into account. 

She shut her eyes and lets a breath out, Magic starting to spread from her body again. Damian moves to sit cross legged in front of her. 

“If, I had to guess...we’ve been like this for five years. The last time, Raven saw John...he looked younger, time is strange, I’ve spent it in so many different places. In this world mere seconds could be hours or even days in another.” Her eyes open again, both sets bright red only to fade back into the violet color they typically are. 

“Can you feel Venna still? She couldn’t feel you before.” Damian leans to the side, watching her every move. Despite the obvious physical features of the girl in front of him being Rae, her behavior is different. Not in a concerning manner, but she’s not as uptight, she’s not flinching and remaining silent. 

It must have to do with her remembering Venna’s memories. 

“Yes, but she’s quiet, I can’t feel that she’s scared.” 

Rae touches the blankets gently, seeming lost in thought, “what’s wrong?” Damian asks, seeing her wheels turning. 

“Should I just, go with Constantine?” 

“What?” 

“Never mind, I don’t know why I said that. My duty is to protect you, even if you don’t want it. I won’t abandon you. What is your plan to lure out your mother?” Their eyes lock. Damian realizes her sudden shift is due to her emotions colliding with Venna’s. 

Rae doesn’t think for herself, she doesn’t do things for her benefit. She has her duty and that is the only thing that matters. But Venna can start conflict, Venna can think for herself and has will power. 

“Rae, if you really want to go with him, it’s okay. You need to put yourself first.” Damian reaches forward and touches her hand. 

“No, this, this isn’t about me. You’re the one we need to worry about, tell me your plan, please.” 

He sees her struggling with her words, seeming to convince herself of them. 

“I have a few ideas as to where she could be, and given my father seems to know about me and the league he probably has record of them. Honestly it’s been killing me, acting as if I trust them, as if I’ll just do whatever they say. It’s complete bullshit. Blood or not I don’t give a damn about any of them, I’m here for our benefit and ours only.” 

“So, you just want your father’s tech? Once we have your mother’s location, do you intend to confront her?” 

“Yes, the league is mine, with both her and my grandfather from the picture I will restore it to how it should be. They’ve, tainted it.” 

Rae hums in agreeance, her silence somewhat of a comfort. 

“I also have had a thought. I don’t think Trigon is loyal to my mother, these people seem to have this idea that they’re working together. But I know from you he isn’t loyal to anyone other than himself.” 

“They may not be working together, but if he truly believes that I’m compromised, he will come after me. That’s the whole reason I haven’t been using my powers.” 

“If he thought that though wouldn’t he be here Rae?” Damian squeezes her hand, their eyes locking again. 

“You say how dangerous he is, and Venna said he fears Raven. If he really thought you weren’t just you he’d have you snatched up. He has to be convinced that you aren’t compromised, otherwise we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” 

Rae seems to ponder this, “that’s true I suppose, we’ve been taking precautions for good reason. However if we were to merge, or tamper with the contract he would know immediately.” 

Damian hums and leans back on his elbows, “you know, if anyone could break into the bat cave it would be us.” 

Rae perks up at that, “your brothers are afraid of me as well.” She has a sly smile on her face. The younger matches her smirk, “we could do it ourselves. Once I get the league back we can take care of you and Venna, since I know you won’t leave my side. I’ve tried hard enough to get you to.” She shoves him gently, rolling her eyes in the process. 

“Let’s do it then.” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two seem to be getting along good again. 
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed, Im not sure when the next chapter will be up after this one. 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> My twitter cosplayeza
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	13. Certainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Damian moves through the mansion in silence, Rae blocked out all the cameras for the time being. They reach the entrance and slip inside, Rae concealing them both with her magic. 

Before leaving the room, the two came up with a plan to get the data they need. 

Since being there Damian had been watching his father use the computer, he for the most part figured out how to navigate it. His thought is he can download the files on his mother onto his own system. From there Rae will take care of what they need to to get out. 

The lack of vehicles within the cave tell them that the masked people are most likely out. Doing whatever they do. 

Rae keeps them covered as Damian works on the computer. Every signaling system jammed due to Rae’s dark corruption. Her magic energy signature essentially knocks everything out. 

“Alright, I’ve got it.” Damian whispers, the two begin to move out, Rae opening a portal for them to escape through. 

“Rae!” Constantine calls after them, she turns just in time for him to step through with them. 

The three of them land hard on the ground outside of somewhere. The location is not where Rae intended. 

Damian gets to his feet and instantly draws his sword, pulling Rae back behind him. 

“Listen! I’m not gonna tell old dad on you. I really don’t give a fuck about what bats and his crew are up to. However, I do care about what Rae gets up to.” Constantine says quickly while reaching into his jacket. 

“Where did you bring us?” Damian growls, ready to attack. 

“To the house…” Rae whispers, she grabs at Damian’s arm, turning him to look at the grand structure. 

“You two don’t want to be tracked right? Here’s the place to be.” Constantine walks up to the front doors, a key in hand. 

“What is this?” The assassin looks down at his guard, “it’s a state between dimensions, it’s where Raven used to live.” They follow him up, Damian still Cautious of every move the older man makes. 

“How’d you know we would be down there?” 

Constantine snorts, “old Batsy doesn’t know what he’s getting into with you and your lot. He and the rest of his little goons might think they’ve figured you and this situation out. But I know better, anything involving Trigon if best left to the people with magic and us only.” 

Rae sticks close to Damian’s side, her fingers reaching out to trace along bookshelves. 

“Has Venna been present at all?” Constantine pulls Rae to the side, their eyes locking. The demon shrinks back, her darkness darting out around her. 

“No, I remember when she was though. It’s been...strange. Why did you say you’d help Batman?” 

The older man looks anywhere but her, “because you’re involved, I owe it to you.” 

“I’m not Raven you owe me nothing.” 

The blonde stares, shocked by her words, “I see, you too have the separate being mindset.” He mutters, “I don’t, I would rather be whole, be Raven, but for right now we remain separate, it’s safer.” 

“For him maybe, but if the two of you are merging by yourselves you’re in danger Rae.” 

Damian stands to the side, allowing them to talk, he’s intrigued by their interactions. 

“I am fine, Venna is too, she, she doesn’t want to merge. She’s scared. Can I ask you something?” 

He nods, hand under his chin, Rae takes in a breath, seeming afraid to ask the question. “How old am I? How long have I been like this?” 

Damian perks up at this, listening a little more closely now, “you’re twenty two, you’ve been split for six years, in a manner of speaking on this earth. Raven, do you not remember?” 

“I'm not Raven, I’m just Rae. And no I don’t, I only remember small things about her life. I only know you from when we first spoke many years ago.” 

“You had Raven’s memories than Rae.” He whispers, the girl looks shocked, scared even. 

“What?” She looks down, face scrunched up, “I...this is all so confusing, I am so conflicted.” 

“I can merge you.” John then states, locking eyes with her. 

“I can’t,  _ we  _ can’t.  _ I  _ have a duty to protect Damian, if we tamper with me or the bond Trigon will know, he’ll know and he’ll take me away from him.” 

John sends a glare towards Damian, very obviously annoyed by her blind loyalty. “You don’t have to stand by that, you’re bonded because of a contract. That’s not your actual feelings or mind set.” Rae pulls away. 

“I do have to stand by it. It’s my mission. My purpose.” 

“You don’t have to Rae, Raven wouldn’t.” 

Rae turns away from Constantine, “I’m not Raven,  _ you’re  _ the reason I’m not. Understand that I both emotionally and physically can not go against a contract I have with another. I  _ don’t  _ have the will power to think for myself.” 

Her magic flares off her body as she walks away, pushing past even Damian. She disappears further into the massive house, the assassin watches his guard stomp off. 

“I’ve tried to get her to leave. It’s easier said than done.” Damian states, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“You understand her loyalty to you is her contract only?” John turns to him, “whatever  _ thing  _ you have with Venna, it won’t be the same once they’re merged.” 

“I know the difference between her contract and her, so does she.” He mutters, jaw clenched. 

“You should let me merge them.” 

“It’s not our decision.” 

“ _ She  _ can’t make decisions and Venna made it clear she doesn’t want to merge.” John snaps back, “bloody hell she made that clear just a second ago.  _ You  _ didn’t know Raven, this Rae and Venna, they’re fragments, when they are merged you’re going to be more than shocked.” 

Damian grits his teeth, “Why did you split her? If you’re so protective of her and want what’s best why do it?” 

“It wasn’t a choice, not that I have to explain myself to the likes of you.” Constantine sneers back, “the only reason I’m helping you is because of her. I don’t give a flying fuck about the big bad bat and his misfit family.” 

“I am  _ not  _ part of that. I was there for information and that only.” 

“I don’t care what you’re part of, the bats, the league, you’re all annoying.” Constantine walks to a table holding several crystal flasks of liquor. He pours himself a hefty glass and downs most of the contents in one go. 

“Stay here for whatever you need to do, when you finish it, bring her back.” He tossed a key over to Damian, “this will summon the house. Don’t you dare give it to anyone else or I’ll add you to my collection of rare items.” Damian rolls his eyes at the threat, tucking the key into his pocket. 

He then turns away and goes to find Rae, figuring she’s had the time she needs to cool off now. 

He follows the light trail of smoke she left behind, something that normally doesn’t occur, but given her anger it has to be the reason. Damian finds her in a study, legs pulled to her chest, she’s levitating slightly off the couch. 

“You’re leaving a trail, that’s pretty sloppy for someone who’s supposed to be a pro.” 

Rae looks up and in a second her magic is sucked into her body, leaving no trace of anything. “Maybe I wanted you to find me.” 

Damian snorts and approaches her slowly, “you know I don’t have to tell you, but you don’t have to stay with me. You’ll probably be happier being merged already.” He sits down opposite of her, watching her every reaction. 

Rae stares, she then grabs him by the shirt and tugs him forward, their lips crash together. Damian’s eyes fly open, completely and utterly shocked by her actions. However after a moment of recovery he relaxes and touches the side of her face. Kissing back with the same amount of intensity she has. 

She breaks it, their foreheads resting together, “I don’t want to leave you. It’s more than my contract keeping me here.” 

He stares, another blow to his system, “you don’t know that.” He whispers, his fingers reaching out to thread between hers. 

“I know what I’ve felt like with my other clients. I know what protecting them feels, and that doesn’t feel like this.” She squeezes his hand, he leans in and kisses her again, slipping his fingers into her hair, guiding the kiss with an easy motion. 

Rae pulls back and blushes deeply, “we shouldn’t, not right here.” She looks down at their hands. 

“You kissed me first.” He teases. 

“I know what I did.” The shadow gets up, arms wrapped around herself, “this place, I feel like a ghost walking through the halls. It feels so familiar to me, but also so forgien.” 

“The cottage was Raven’s too right?” 

“Yes, but it lacked, personal belongings. She spent so much time here, the cottage was more, a safe house, even for her.” 

Damian nods, watching her run her fingers along the spines of books, “Constantine cares about you. I suppose it’s probably hard for him to think of you as two separate people, having known Raven for so long.” 

“It must be harder since I’ve apparently lost memories as time has gone by. I’m truly curious as to what I’ve lost…” she stops her eyes lighting up, “Raven has a room here.” 

“Do you think it has some of her belongings?” 

Damian stands up seeing Rae look like she’s about to go on a mission, she grabs his hand and guides him through the halls. Seeming to know where she’s going. 

They go up a set of stairs, and make a left turn down a hall filled with portraits, and strange items in even stranger cases. She stops outside a red wooden door, hand hesitating on the door knob. 

She then opens the door, inside is black, jet black, cold air leaks from the space. “Well, certainly has your creepy vibe to it.” Damian murmurs. 

Rae elbows him, “I’m not creepy.” 

She takes a step inside and candles light up around them, illuminating the dark space. Inside is a massive four poster bed, everything covered in black and white bedding. 

The walls are black too, drawings hung up, along with many shelves with different items. Spell bottles, books, copious amounts of dead flowers, the overall vibe of the room screams Rae. 

“Glad to know Raven is a creature of darkness too.” 

Rae hums, her fingers running over the desk, “It’s like a time capsule.” She murmurs, “There’s dust everywhere, but it all feels, familiar.” 

“Haven’t touched anything since she’s been gone.” Constantine clears his throat, leaning against the door frame. Damian is shocked the man got that close to him without him hearing. 

“So, everything in here, is mine?”

“Yup. Raven was, a very interesting soul. Makes you one too. She kept diaries, if you wanted some more memories.” He gestured to one of the shelves. 

Rae looks up and reaches for a leather bound book, her fingers tracing the pattern on it. “Thank you.” She murmurs. 

Constantine nods, “are you two...sharing a space? If not there’s another room down the hall. I’m sure the house will fix it to your liking baby bat.” He waves off in the direction down the hall and turns away, “don’t be too loud kiddos, the walls are thin.” 

Damian’s face turns bright red, Rae covers her face, flipping the door shut with her magic. 

“I think I hate him.” Damian states, looking away from the shadow. 

“He means well, I think.” 

“Do you want me to stay in the other room?” 

Rae looks up, “no, you don’t have to.” 

Damian watches her read over the diary, “she was happy here.” He hears her murmur. 

Slowly he approaches, taking in more of the items along the walls and desk. She shuts the book and turns to him, swallowing, “I want to merge. I…I don’t know what I’m feeling. I suppose this is a conflicting emotion right? It’s like, Venna is seeping into me. I always know what I’m doing, I’m always sure of my actions but now...now I’m questioning everything.” 

“It’s okay to question things, and it’s okay to want to merge. You can stay with him Rae, get all of this solved, I’ll be okay.” Damian takes her hands, making her set the book down. 

“I  _ know _ . That’s the thing, I’m being, selfish...which is something I shouldn’t be on it’s own. I want to merge because I want Raven to be whole, but, I don’t want to forget you. And I don’t want you to go face all of this alone.” Her voice is soft but stern. 

“You don’t know if you’d forget, and as much as you don’t want me to go alone I can do it. I don’t mean this in a harsh way, but I don’t need you to do this Rae. You help, and I like having you with me, but I don’t need it, you need to take care of yourself. It’s not fair of me to keep you here at my side when you’re in danger as well.” He lifts her chin and traces the shape of her jaw. 

“I’m scared.” She whispers, it comes out with a soft cry. Damian is not good with crying, Venna’s burst of tears are usually enough to make him uneasy, but the thought of Rae crying. That makes him even more stressed. 

“I know.” He murmurs, gently he pulls her to his chest, setting his chin to the top of her head. “Whatever you decide I’ll stand by you. I know I haven’t always, been the kindest to you, and that was wrong of me. But anything I can do to fix it, and help now I will.” 

Her arms wrap around him tightly, a slight shake rolling through her body, “There shouldn’t be a choice...I should just stay with you.” 

Damian lifts her face again and wipes her tears away, “I know you can’t, but think about you Rae.  _ Try  _ to.” 

“There’s no telling what would happen. Trigon would know, I, I wouldn’t be able to help you, What if we merge and it just happens again? Everything is so uncertain.” She shuts her eyes, sniffling quietly. 

The younger leans in and kisses her gently, not knowing what else to do. She stands on her tippy toes to connect their lips fully, his arm wrapping around her waist, picking her up. 

She makes a soft sound and then curls her arms around his neck, lifting herself further. Damian easily tugs her completely, pulling her thin legs around his waist. 

Rae’s fingers slip into his hair, her sharp fangs nicking his lip. He pulls back slightly, locking eyes with her. 

“You’ll be okay, we both will. If I’ve learned anything with my time with you is that life itself is uncertain. You can’t plan every step.” 

*

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting! 
> 
> What are your thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> My twitter is cosplayeza
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	14. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀👀

Rae stares up at Damian, her fingers tracing his jawline with slow matriculous movements. He presses soft kisses to her finger tips, “we should get to bed, I’m not entirely sure how time works in a place like this. But if we’re going to confront my mother I want to do it soon.” 

Rae nods, pulling away, she walks to what assuming is the closet. Throwing open the doors another gust of cold air releases. 

“Wow.” She whispers, reaching out to touch the soft material in front of her. 

The closet is filled with blacks, greys, purples, maroons. All different kinds of lace, dresses, skirts,  _ capes _ . “I guess she knew how to dress.” She murmurs, walking inside to find some sort of comfortable clothes. 

Damian looks around a bit more, he comes across something that shocks him. A picture, framed, sitting on the larger of the two desks. 

It shows Constantine, looking younger, alongside a small figure, only about waist high. She has messy purple hair, and bright violet eyes, her face smudged with some sort of soot. The pair are at a table, seeming to be practicing some kind of magic. The source of the soot on the small girl. 

Constantine wasn’t lying when he said he and Raven spent copious amounts of time together. She looks young, like a child, and the man can’t be older than eighteen. 

Next to that picture is a second, this one taken years later, Constantine looks older, run down. Raven stands to his side, a proud look on her face, her purple hair longer, most of her face is hidden by a large hat. She stands at the same height of Rae and Venna, her frame fuller, curves starting to carve out on her body. 

This had to be close to when she was split. 

“What’re you looking at?” Rae comes back out in a t- shirt and sweatpants, her arms wrapped around herself tightly. 

“Pictures, Raven was with Constantine for a long time. You, she looks like a kid in this.” The shadow takes the picture, her fingers tracing the figures within. 

“I, I don’t remember this, I don’t remember much of her time with him. But I feel that he’s important to her, to me.” 

“I’m just going to sleep on everything, who knows, maybe Venna will present and the turmoil I’m feeling will be resolved by her intensity.” 

“I think you mean her stubbornness.” Damian takes the picture frame from her, turning to face her. She stares up at him, “whichever you prefer to say.” 

Rae walks to the bed, her fingers running along the black velvet bedding, “who knows, maybe I’ll wake up tomorrow and be Raven, given how things are currently going, it seems only a matter of time.” 

Damian kicks his boots off and shrugs off the thick cape, Rae ignores him stripping down for the evening. “That would be something.” She says more to herself than to him. 

“I'd rather it be one of you that  _ knows  _ me. Considering we’ll be waking up in the same bed.” 

Rae laughs softly, “I’ll convey the message...maybe she’ll just like you because you’re pretty.” 

Damian rolls his eyes, pushing the blankets down as well, however he stops, looking up at Rae. “What did you call me?” 

“Nothing.” She smiles and slips under the silk sheets, “ _ Venna  _ calls me pretty, I don’t need you doing it too.” 

The shadow hums, “whatever you say pretty boy.” 

He nearly scoffs, feeling as if he’s speaking with Venna now, instead he grabs her around the waist. Causing a soft shriek to come out, “hey!” He kisses the side of her head, pulling her back against him. 

The action gives him a bit of whiplash, it happening before he can even comprehend what he’s doing. 

It’s something he  _ might  _ do with Venna, but Rae? Never has he. 

Except he has, Rae is a bit playful. His mind wandering back to their trip to the compound, falling in the mud, slinging her over his shoulder. 

It’s just so easy to scoop her up, she weighs almost nothing. And when he does pick her up she clings to him tightly, wrapping her entire frame around him. 

So what if he likes it? 

“Put me down.” Rae pouts audibly, he can’t see her face but he can hear it in her words. Slowly he lays them both down, looming just to the side of her. 

Her eyes flash red, the second set staying shut a second longer. “Why do your eyes change color?” He asks finally. 

She cocks her head to the side, blinking again, “probably the demon side fighting with the human. What color are they usually?” 

“You don’t know?” 

“I don’t typically look at myself. Do I seem the vain type to you?” 

He snorts, “Venna’s are always violet, yours change all the time. Sometimes the top set are red and the bottom are violet, sometimes it’s flipped.” 

She hums, “I don’t really know. I’d like to give you some fancy answer but I don’t have one unfortunately.” He touches her face, thumb rubbing under her eye, taking in all her features. 

“Why are you staring at me?” 

He blushes, avoiding her gaze now, “I didn’t say stop.” She grabs his chin and kisses him, shocking him completely. His heart speeding up in a way that doesn’t even happen with Venna. 

She grabs him by the shirt, tugging him closer, he’d like to pretend he isn’t eager. He’d like to act like the thought of Rae pulling him in the way she is doesn’t make his head spin. But it does, her claws scratch his chest slightly as her hand turns to a fist. 

Damian groans softly, setting his hands on either side of her, keeping himself somewhat up so he doesn’t crush her. She bites his lower lip and a shudder goes through his whole body. “Rae I swear if you switch right now I might lose my mind.” 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Her hands tug him down to her, fingers threading into his hair. He crashes against her, sliding between her thighs without any resistance. 

Rae surprisingly controls the kiss, licking into his mouth with feverish intent. This should probably tell him something. 

She gives a soft tug to his hair, that alone makes him let out a soft noise. Heat floods to his cheeks, knowing if this was Venna she would  _ certainly  _ tease him. Rae however smiles against him and does it again a little harder. He groans, falling forward more. 

“Stop it.” He mumbles, shifting to kiss across her jaw and down her neck. 

The shadow josh hums softly and tips her head back, body arching up against him. Damian pulls back and stares down at her, his heart racing in his ears. 

She blinks up at him, seeming a little unsure. He takes in a breath and pulls his shirt off, tossing it to the side. Without saying a word their lips meet again, Rae’s fingers tracing across his shoulders and back. He hisses as her claws dig in. 

“Tell me if you’re starting to switch.” He whispers, pulling her thigh up to his waist. His hand timidly sliding up the back of her leg to feel more of her body. 

“I’m not going to.” Rae blinks up at him, she then sits up and takes her shirt off. Leaving him completely stunned, his cheeks turn bright red. 

“You’re blushing.” 

“I wasn’t expecting you to just…” he laughs softly, “you did it.” She states, head cocked to the side in curiosity. 

“Yeah, but it’s different.” 

Damian lifts her chin and kisses her gently, she hums and sits up completely, climbing into his lap without hesitation. She kisses along his neck, nipping gently, she finds a spot on his pulse that makes him shiver and stays there. 

“You like me doing this?” Her voice sounds curious, like she’s learning. Which in retrospect, she is. 

“I thought that was a given.” Damian whispers, he pulls her against him completely, hands gripping her hips firmly. 

Rae hums and kisses along his neck again, shifting lower along his collarbone. Before he can stop her she shoves him back, pinning him down to the bed, his head by the footboard now. 

A small laugh bubbles from her chest, a smile on her face. Damian stares up at her, eyes wide, his blood bumping,  _ this  _ was not what he expected from Rae. 

“You like this more.” A smirk spreads across her face, lower lip between her teeth. 

“I-“ 

“I can feel your emotions Damian, don’t forget that.” 

He groans softly, handing going up to cover his own face, she grabs his wrists and keeps them pinned. “You are being  _ far  _ too much like Venna right now.” 

The girl above him laughs and shifts her hips, glancing down, her eyes fill with more curiosity. She reaches down and grabs his member looking at him with a completely forgien expression. 

“Rae-“ he hisses, not expecting her to just touch him to freely. 

“Am I not supposed to?” 

“You’re killing me.” He whispers letting out a heavy sigh. 

“You’re the one that’s done this before.” She giggles, hand wrapping around him firmly. He twitches up, eyes fluttering shut. 

“You’re holding me hostage.” 

Rae hums softly and leans down to kiss him again, her hand moving slowly, making his head absolutely spin. He gets his arms free and pulls her flush against him, her body pressing to his. 

She makes a small sound, her strength falting enough fo flip them over again. Her eyes get wide, but she doesn’t protest, he dips his head low and kisses along her neck. Biting gently, sucking hard enough to probably leave makes on her grey skin. 

He pulls away and his lips find her breast, tongue darting out to lick gently. 

Rae inhales hard, her claws scrapping his shoulders, “oh-“ she whispers, Damian can’t help the smirk that comes across his face. He lifts his hand to the other side, thumb and forefinger tugging on her pert nipple. 

She sighs, hands going in his hair, her leg hooks around his hip, causing him laugh quietly. 

“You’re suddenly eager.” 

“Is that what this is?” 

A smile breaks out across his face, their eyes locking as he swirls his tongue over the hardened nub. He watches her reactions carefully. Not wanting to do anything she’s uncomfortable with, “don’t  _ stare  _ at me.” She growls. 

Damian smirks and bites her now, getting the urge to  _ cover  _ her in marks. Claim her as his own. 

Rae pulls his hair, he groans in response, her eyes going bright red now. He bites her again and her hips buck up, the motion completely involuntary. She huffs after, “this seems unfair.” 

“How?” Damian looks up, pulling away from her chest, his mouth finding her neck instead. She relaxes further as he nips below her ear, goose bumps raising along her skin. 

“I want to try.” 

Before he can protest Rae has them flipped again, her magic helping her strength. “Rae-“ he hisses as he tongue licks across his left nipple. The action makes him buck up into her, his eyes rolling back slightly. 

“I want to do things to you.” She states, both her hands grabbing his chest, fingers tugging at the buds as if she’s some kind of expert. Her hips shift and she perches herself directly on his cock, he grits his teeth. Trying to keep himself composed. 

“Well you’re doing them.” 

“But I…” her eyes go down his body again, a small smirk comes across her face and Damian  _ knows  _ he’s in trouble. 

At least Venna was vocal about her intentions, Rae looks down right torturous. And she doesn’t even know what she’s doing! 

She sets a hand to his stomach and rolls her hips down, the motion seeming unsteady at first. But she is watching him like a hunter stalks prey. His every reaction seems to lock into her brain, he grabs her hips and moves her more. Leaning up to kiss her again. 

Damian sits up on his elbows, kissing her aggressively, one hand firmly on her ass the other tangled in her hair. She grabs his hair harshly, pulling his head back, “your move pretty boy.” 

He swallows, feeling overwhelmed already. Where did  _ that  _ come from? 

“ _ Mine? _ You’re on top of me, keeping me in a vice grip.” He licks his lips, eyes going along her body. Satisfied with the amount of bite makes he managed to leave on her. 

Rae seems to pout a little, she then pulls back and slides her hands up his thighs. He swallows a noise bubbling in his throat, face heating up. Her fingers spread his thighs apart, her thin body moving from on top of him to between his legs. 

“You better choose your next move very carefully.” He warns, eyeing the fangs in her mouth. 

Rae smiles and cups his member with her palm, eyes again watching him like a hawk. He twitches, gritting his teeth. 

“This is okay?” She asks, leaning on her unoccupied hand. 

“Yes.” Damian squirms slightly and lifts his hand to his mouth, biting down gently. 

Rae without hesitation then grabs his briefs and tugs them off in one pull. Causing him to lay flat on his back, his eyes get wide, “Rae-“ 

“I like when you say my name.” The shadow breathes out. Without the slightest bit of hesitation she wraps his thin fingers around him, stroking him slowly. 

Damian shuts his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek,  _ refusing  _ to make noise. Given Venna’s teasing, who knows how Rae will react. 

She shifts forward and kisses him again, her thumb rubbing into his slit. “Fuck-“ he growls, reaching out for her suddenly. 

“Did I do it wrong?” She gasps, hand pulling away. 

“No!” Damian squirms more, grabbing for her more. 

Rae seems shocked, but she smiles soon after; arms going around his neck. She kisses him intensely, lifting herself up to grind directly down on his member. 

Damian moans, his face burns bright but the sound slips out. Rae takes this as encouragement, rolling her hips a little hard. 

“Take these off.” He pulls at her sweatpants. 

She looks down at his hands, seeming timid now she moves off him and shimmies out of the cotton material. 

Damian takes this as his chance, nearly tackling her back into the pillows. She giggles as their lips connect again, back hitting the soft sheets below them. 

He tugs down her panties too, feeling the dampness between her thighs. Her eyes follow his every move as he spreads her legs with a slight shake. 

Their gazes locked, he runs his fingers through her folds. Rae’s whole body twitches, her legs quickly shutting, a blush creeping up her neck. He smiles and presses them open again. 

“It’s okay,” Damian kisses her gently, touching her with slow movements. 

She nods, shaking now, “do you want me to stop?” 

“No.” 

Rae pulls him closer, hiding her trembling by kissing him more and more. He presses his thumb to her clit, rubbing circles into the sensitive nerves. She scratches his shoulders, little whines falling past her lips. 

“Ah-“ Rae’s back arches, Damian hums and shifts his hand, sliding his pointer finger to her entrance. He watches her face as he pushes it inside. “Is this okay?” He murmurs, kissing along her shoulders. 

“Yes...It’s strange.” She shifts and bites her lower lip, Damian moves easily, getting her used to the feeling. Eventually he slips in a second and watches her eyes flutter shut and her mouth part open. Soft moans slipping out. 

It takes  _ all  _ of his willpower not to act further, or to say something irrational. Arousal, he’s finding, makes him think things he’d never say otherwise. It makes him want things he’d never want otherwise. 

Rae whines and pushes her face into his shoulder, her hips shaking, back arching. “D-Damian-“ she whimpers, claws digging into his bicep, “you’re okay love.” He murmurs. The word just slipped out. 

His face burns. 

She doesn’t seem to notice as her orgasm creeps closer. He increases his pace, watching her fall apart on his fingers. He presses particularly hard with his thumb and a loud moan rips from her chest. 

She clenches up around him, eyes rolling back, her magic releases off her body too. Causing the room to go black. 

“Fuck.” He groans, nearly cumming untouched, the sight in front of him alone almost getting him off. 

Rae breathes heavily, her eyes blinking open, she then covers her face, a soft giggle coming past her lips. Damian nearly melts, and he’ll be disgusted by his own reaction later. 

“You’re cute.” He teases, easing his fingers from inside her. She moves her hands, face red, “me?” 

“Yes.” He kisses her sweetly, hand resting on her hip. 

Rae bites his lower lip and blindly reaches down between them, her hand wrapping around his cock. He bucks almost instantly, hissing into her mouth. 

“I want you.” She whispers. 

Damian groans and spreads her thighs again, taking her hand away from him. Slowly he lines up with her entrance, easing himself inside her. 

She clenches up, eyes getting wide. “Relax beloved.” He murmurs, leaning down to connect their lips again, slowly her body loses the tension. Allowing him to push fully inside her. 

Once bottomed out they both moan, hands locked next to her head. Damian pants into her ear, using every ounce of strength to keep himself from ramming into her. 

Rae arches her back, rolling her hips causing him to move. He lifts a thigh to his waist and buries his face in her neck, fucking her slowly. She scratches his back and moans, bucking up. 

“Fuck-“ she whines, the curse makes him smirk. It sounds foreign on her lips. Damian pulls her leg higher, aiming his hips at a different angle. It makes her cry out, head thrown back in bliss. 

“Dami…” 

Hearing her whine and say his name makes his head spin, this is  _ completely  _ different from being with Venna. He feels more, while Ven was all lust, Rae makes him have real emotion. 

Rae pants in his ear, clenching up around him, her other leg lifting to lock around his waist. 

He moans, not being able to hold back any longer, his pace picking up. She squirms and shakes, her sounds alone getting him to his high. 

Damian breathes heavily, fucking her through his orgasm, eyes nearly rolling to the bad of his head. Rae kisses his shoulders and cheeks, fingers in his hair, brushing the messy curls off his face. 

After several seconds he pulls out, trembling too. He feels like he’s high, or drunk, or out of his mind, drunk on her body.

Rae takes in a breath, holding his face in her hands, their eyes locked. “You okay?” She smiles. 

“Yeah.” Damian kisses her sweetly, “are you?” 

“I feel kinda gross.” He laughs and picks her up, holding her close, she curls around him tightly, kissing the side of his head. “What’s the chance there’s a connecting bathroom?” 

“I think it’s pretty good.”

*

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop there it is 
> 
> What are your thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> My twitter is cosplayeza 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	15. Merge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey ✌🏻 I’m back. Sorry for the long ass wait, I was dealing with a lot of personal issues and yeah. I won’t bore y’all with the details.

Damian wakes to soft candle light illuminating the room, he looks to his left to find Rae hunched over a book. Her hair is pushed behind her ears, one hand up at her mouth gently biting her fingers while the other traces the lines on the page. 

“Why are you awake?” He whispers. 

She jumps, the candles igniting higher for a moment. 

“Why are you?” 

“There’s light flickering in my eyes.” He challenges. Rae rolls her eyes, the candles dying down to only two right next to her. She shifts around, their eyes locking. 

“Raven had a life...she had, friends, Trigon, took that from her.” She looks down at the book, “he, gave her to John when she was only a child. He kept her safe for so long. She was his guard.” 

“Did you not know that?” Damian sits up, blankets pooled around his waist. 

“No...I didn’t know Raven was under Trigon’s control, I always thought she was free and he caught her. Or at least that’s what I’ve thought recently, maybe before I knew what really happened.” Rae turns to him, her arms wrapped around herself now. 

“I need to merge. I need to, become whole. If I remember when we’re together, I will come with you. If I don’t then I deal with Trigon.” Her eyes are shiny, tears brimming. 

“Okay. Like I said, you need to do what’s best for you.” Damian reaches out and touches her hand, she sets the book to the side and crawls into his embrace. 

“I can feel Venna, she’s itching to come out. I’m trying my best to stay present, she won’t merge if she comes out.” Rae murmurs, she sets her hand to Damian’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. 

“What do you want me to do if she comes forward?” He sets his chin on her head, arms firmly around her. 

Rae takes in a breath, “I’m going to ask you something, you don’t have to do it. But I’m going to ask.” 

“Okay. What is it?” 

“Lie to her, get her to stay here until I present again. She won’t merge, but we need to do this for Raven, we need to do it for us. She always is protecting me, I need to protect her for once.” She looks up at Damian, a pleasing tone in her voice. 

He groans softly, “Rae...what if she remembers? You both have now, if she finds out I lied to her…” he trails off making a face. 

“I know, I know it could affect her opinion of you and your relationship, but there’s a chance she won’t remember. And if she doesn’t, I  _ need  _ you to keep her here.” Rae grabs his hands, eyes pleading. 

“Fine, we still don’t even know if she’ll present. If she does, if I think there’s even an inkling of her remembering I’m not lying.” 

“Are you afraid of Venna Damian?” Rae teases softly. 

He narrows his eyes, “no, I’m not afraid of anything.” 

“You’re afraid of me.” She smirks now, tears seeming to have completely dissipated. Damian refrains from doing something as childish as sticking his tongue out at her. Instead he tosses her back to her side of the bed, “go to sleep before you cause trouble.” 

He tugs the blankets over her head making her laugh softly. “Oh what kind of trouble?” Rae pushes the blanket off and turns to face him, her eyes looking all too mischievous. 

“Are you sure you’re not Venna now? You look like you’re up to no good.” Damian lays back down, his heart beating in his ears. He can’t for the life of him get the images and thoughts of Rae from earlier out of his brain. 

“I’m me, but Venna is close.” Even as she speaks her eyes flutter, her jaw setting and shoulders tensing up. 

“You’re awake because you’re afraid of her presenting aren’t you?” Damian reaches out and touches her cheek, trying to ease the tension from her face. 

“Hmm, It’s a losing battle.” She whispers. He laughs softly, “I didn’t think you slept when you first came to me.” 

“You didn’t know I was a girl until you met Venna.” 

He rolls his eyes, “you weren’t anything more than smoke and shadows, how was I supposed to know?” 

Rae just hums and visibly relaxes into the mattress, “I’m not going to be me when I wake up.” She murmurs, seeming only semi conscious. 

“I’ll mentally prepare myself for her taunting.” He pulls her close, her semi bare frame pressing against his frame. 

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” Rae nuzzles into his neck, arms tucked between their chests. Damian feels her fall asleep, the full relaxation easing into her body. He slowly falls back into slumber soon after that, the anxiety of Venna’s possible appearance starting to manifest. 

*

Damian feels fingers tracing across his back, the feeling wakes him, but he doesn’t open his eyes. 

Silently hoping the person touching him is Rae. He has a strong suspicion it’s the white witch, based off of the lack of claws scratching his skin. 

He takes in a breath and nuzzles into the pillows, opening his eyes slowly, “morning sleeping beauty.” Venna smirks back at him, almost instantly he groans, stuffing his face under the pillow his arms are wrapped around. 

“Are you  _ hiding  _ from me?” Venna teases, she shifts closer, “you fucked my other half and won’t even look at me now. How rude Damian, aren’t you some kind of prince?” 

“How do you know we had sex?” He mutters, testing the waters, Rae’s words in his brain. 

“H-how do I know? Huh, maybe, it’s the scratches all over your back, or maybe the hickies you’re  _ covered  _ in, or the fact my vagina feels like it got hit by a truck.” 

“Oh my god why are you so vulgar?” Damian whines, his face on absolute fire. 

“Okay maybe not a truck, you were probably more gentle with her. But I can tell,  _ sleep  _ did not happen in this bed.” 

“It did actually, you just woke me.” 

“Shut up.” Venna smacks his arm making him smile, slowly he sits up stretching up towards the ceiling. 

“Are you done?” 

Venna smirks and scoots closer to him, getting in his space, “is it my turn?” 

“Oh my god.” Damian blushes deeply, “you’re impossible.” 

“Hardly. Where are we by the way?” Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling herself up towards him. He sits back on his knees, hands running along her frame, noticing their difference in body type more than usual. 

“Raven’s room, oh, you don’t remember what happened do you?” He tests, trying to figure out if she’s lying or not. 

“Raven’s?” She tenses up, “no I don’t remember what happened, why does Raven have a room at your father’s?” 

“We’re not at my father’s, Rae and I got the information we needed and left. Constantine helped, I guess you could say, he caught us leaving and jumped in the portal. We ended up at his strange magical house.” Damian explains, he touches her face, tracing her cheeks, mainly he’s trying to read her. 

“Constantine…how long has Rae been present?” Venna shifts slightly, lower lip going between her teeth, she seems genuinely nervous. 

“A day, maybe two. Time moves differently here apparently. Why?” 

“Why are we still here?” 

“We just got here last night, we’ve been figuring out what we’re doing next. We’ve only been here over night.” 

“We should leave, I don’t want to be around him. He’ll try to merge us.” Venna threads her fingers into his hair, looking at him with pleading eyes. 

Damian hums softly, “okay, if it means anything Rae wanted to stay longer.” 

She snaps her head up, “Why?” Her voice becomes harsh, rigid. 

“I think, she’s comfortable here, she seems to feel more connected to Raven. Her magic is also really strong here too, but if you want we can. I think it’s best to stay at least another night just to figure everything out and get supplies.” 

“Comfortable…I’m sure she is, this place,  _ feels  _ like Rae. Nothing like me, all of this is forgien to me, I feel the opposite, nothing is comforting about this.” Venna sneers, Damian scoops her up easily. Wanting to distract her best he can. 

It’s not a lie, but it’s not entirely the truth. If Venna knows she’s hiding and hiding it well. 

“Can you feel Rae? You couldn’t before.” 

“Yeah she’s around, if anything  _ more  _ than usual, I can feel her practically vibrating. You saying she likes it here makes sense, she wants out. That might be because of you too though.” Venna falls back into the pillows, tugging the younger down on top of her. 

“How exactly did you two have sex? Rae can’t feel lust.” 

Damian makes a noise, “I don’t kiss and tell.” He smirks against her skin, shifting to slide between her thighs. 

“Oh excuse me. At least tell me who was better.” 

“Venna!” 

She laughs, “just kidding I know it’s me.” She tosses her hair over her shoulder, he rolls his eyes at her behavior. Despite them having the same body, it felt completely different, physically, emotionally. 

“What is it?” Venna takes his face in her hands, leaning up slowly to kiss him, her teeth biting down on his lower lip. He hums softly, leaning in to fully connect their mouths. 

“Nothing.” He lies, this he can lie about. 

“Liar.” Venna pulls his hair slightly, he refuses to make a sound. “Am not.” He forces himself off her, sitting back, “we need to get up, we’re not staying in bed all day.” He tells her sternly. 

“You gonna make me?” Venna smirks. 

Damian huffs and rolls his eyes, “I’ll leave you in here.” 

“Lame.” 

The pair eventually get up, Venna discovers Raven’s closest and nearly shrieks. Despite complaining about the house feeling uncomfortable for her apparently Raven’s clothing isn’t too forgien. 

Damian finds clothes for himself too, like Constantine had said, the house adapted to him. That includes something to wear thankfully. 

“Venna I’m leaving. Are you going to stay in there all day?”

“Maybe, if I need you I’ll find you.” 

He hums in response and leaves the rooms wanting to find Constantine to relay the information about Rae’s decision. Instead of finding the blonde he finds a massive weapons room, this of course peaks his intrest a bit more. 

He finds daggers and more swords, impressed with all the crafmanship. His fingers trace across the case of a partically sword, itching to get his hands on it. 

“I wouldn’t directly touch that.” Constantine states from behind him. 

Damian narrows his eyes, annoyed that this clumbsy drunk has the ability to sneak up on him. 

“I wasn’t going to. Where’s it from?” He straightens up and puts his hands behind his back, looking directly at the older male. 

“It’s a soul sword, traps the souls of the person that’s died by the blade. It’s haunting. I got it in Japan.” Constantine smirks. “Where’s Rae?” 

“It’s Venna currently.” 

The elder groans, “fantastic. I’m sure she’s itching to get out of here.” 

“She is, but I’ve convinced her to stay another night while we figure out our plan fully.” Damian keeps his distance, “Rae likes it here.” He states. 

“That’s not surprising, Rae seems to be more like Raven. Both emotionally and physically. Have they given any thought to merging?” He tucks his hands into his pockets. 

“That’s something for you and Rae to discuss.” Damian gives him a slight look, trying to convey the message without outright saying it. Venna could easily be listening just around the corner. 

“Just Rae?” 

The younger rolls his eyes, “Venna doesn’t like you, I doubt she’ll even be in the same room let alone speak to you.” 

“How long do they present for typically?” 

“When Rae first came to me she was herself for several weeks. As far as I know at least. I’d nearly had Rae for a month before I met Venna. They switched that night again, another week passed and the compound blew up. When we got out and made it to Raven’s cabin is when I encountered Venna again. Since then it’s been daily, max three days.” 

Constantine looks trouble, his arms crossing over his chest, “does Venna have magic? Aside from in Batsy’s cave I’ve never spoken to the white witch, just seen her from afar.” 

“Is that why you called her vile?” 

“Yes. Now does she have magic?” 

“She has healing magic, that’s all I know about. Venna is physically stronger than Rae though, unless enforced with her magic Rae is rather weak...I think that’s why she covers herself so intensely with her smoke cloaks.” Damian explains, actually thinking about the differences between the girls makes his head hurt a bit. 

They’re so drastically different, actually saying it outloud gives him whiplash. 

“You said they’re physically different, how?” 

“Why do you want to know that?” 

Constantine rolls his eyes while reaching into his jacket, he pulls out a flask and drinks deeply. “Not for  _ those  _ reasons, Raven is like my little sister if you hadn’t noticed.” 

“Rae is small, she can’t weigh more than ninety five pounds, her ribs are exposed and her collarbone juts out. Her weight is entirely muscle though, she’s ripped almost more than I am. You can’t see it on her when she’s covered but she has two sets of eyes, fangs and claws. The first time I saw her it was shocking. She looks like a demon, her veins are press against her skin and they’re jet black, likes cracks. They’re more noticeable on her face and neck, down her arms.” Damian explains, he leans against a nearby table, picking up a dagger that isn’t in a case. 

“Venna is completely different, she’s…” he trails off, trying to phrase his words correctly, “despite them being the same height Venna is significantly bigger. She looks, human, healthy, and she’s not intensely defined. She only has one set of eyes, and they’re always violet, her skin is pale but not grey like Rae’s. The part that gives her away as a witch are the markings all over her. These thick lines wrap around her limbs, all the way down to her fingers. Her hair is also significantly longer than Rae’s, when they switch, Venna to Rae it dies off, breaks into pieces.” 

Constantine nods, “do they have gems? I can’t remember if Venna does.” 

“Yeah, Rae’s is much smaller than Venna’s, it’s in the center of their foreheads. What is it?” 

The blonde smirks, “on Raven it was the capsule she kept her demon at bay inside. It’s strange that Rae has one, she’s entirely demon, or she’s supposed to be.” 

Damian raises his brows, “they don’t remember the other’s time. Do you think that gem is where the other is stored?” 

“It’s possible, it’s where I would start if I were to merge them.” 

The younger is quiet, “would it work?” 

“Merging them?” He nods, their eyes locked, “yes. Like I said, I can’t guarantee their memories, but I know it will work. They wouldn’t be the first soul I’ve put back together.” 

“Do you have a habit of splitting souls?” 

“No.” Constantine says flatly, “do they want to?” He asks again. Damian glances towards the door, “no.” As he speaks he nods his head yes. 

The elder hums, “well, I can’t force it. The more they switch the weaker they both will grow, be aware of that.” 

“I will.” Damian sets the dagger down and walks by the blonde, “I’ll let you know if Rae represents.” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do y’all think Venna knows? 
> 
> Next chapter will probably be up in the next couple days! 
> 
> What are your thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> My twitter cosplayeza
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	16. Spiral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀👀👀

Venna rolls her shoulders, her eyes trained on the book in front of her. Damian is to the side of her, completely focused on his tablet, going over information again. 

She twitches and clenches her hands into fists. Sighing heavily she shuts her eyes and sets her jaw, trying desperately to sit still. A few seconds pass and she manages to keep the erratic movements at bay. 

“Oh my god Rae fuck off!” She shrieks as the book in her hands flies off the table. 

Damian looks up, watching her curiously. 

“You know it’s not in her control.” He murmurs, Venna glares, “she’s  _ seeping  _ into my body, I can’t sit still, I can feel her dark magic starting to take me over.” 

“Why are you fighting it?” 

“Because she’s been in control for days.” Venna snaps, “i'd like to be around for longer than a few hours. She’s being selfish.” 

Damian refrains from snorting, “don’t blame her Ven, she said the same thing about you last night. She knew she wasn’t going to wake up.” 

The girl before him narrows her eyes, Damian avoids the second book thrown in his direction, “what the hell Venna?” 

“Since when do you even like her huh? You fuck once and now you prefer her?” She growls, the younger stares, needing a second to comprehend her words. 

“Are you, jealous?” He raises his brows and prepares for an oncoming attack. Venna twitches again and rolls her shoulders, jaw slacking slightly. 

“Me? Jealous of Rae? Hardly.” 

“Uh huh.” 

She stands up and grits her teeth, struggling to stay on her feet clearly. “Come here before you fall over and hurt yourself.” Damian, moves on the bed and reaches for her. She seems annoyed but slowly moves over to him, allowing him to take her in his arms 

Slowly but surely she relaxes against him, “jealousy, is one of my traits.” She mutters finally. 

“I figured as much.” 

He laughs softly feeling her smack his thigh, “asshole.” 

Venna lets out a breath and grips his shirt, she whines and her legs curl up, “stop fighting her Ven.” Damian whispers, he easily picks her up, holding her to his chest. 

She whimpers and hides her face, a shutter goes through her body, he feels her breath leave and for a moment she’s still as if just a body and no soul inside. In seconds though the body in his arms tenses up, he  _ feels  _ her skin shift against his hand. 

Her hair breaks off and fades to smoke, slowly Damian lays Venna, or Rae down, knowing she’s about to start thrashing around. 

He watches as their body shifts and changes, Rae’s magic expelling off her form nearly knocking him over. As soon as it starts it’s over though, for the exception of copious amounts of smoke coming from Rae she’s seemed to be fully shifted. 

“Rae?” Damian approaches slowly, knowing better than to rush to her side. 

The shadow sits up slowly, looking around, seeming minorly confused. “Rae.” He calls again. 

“Hmm?” She turns to face him and her expression catches him completely off guard. It’s a look completely forgien on Rae. 

“You okay? Why are you looking at me like that?” He keeps his distance, unsure about what his guard is currently processing. 

“Fine.” Her voice is quiet, not her normal hushed tone, more gravely, as if she can’t speak but is trying to. 

Damian watches her every move, she seems more confused than usual. Looking completely out of sorts. 

“Do you wanna go talk to Constantine?” Her head perks up at that, eyes landing on him finally after spinning around the room in confusion. 

“J-John?” She swings her legs over the edge of the bed and goes to stand only for her limbs to completely give out. Damian rushes to catch her, his arms curling around her waist. 

“What’s going on with you?” He raises his brows at her, keeping her firmly against his chest. 

“I…” she trails off, shoulders and neck twitching, eyes rolling back. “Stop  _ talking _ .” She growls out, Damian sets her back on the bed, unbelievably concerned. 

“Me?” 

Rae flips her head around and pushes him away, seeming to just notice him again. “No…” she touches her head, hands going up to pull her hair, “wh-why are there voices? Can you hear them?” 

Damian takes a step back, “Rae, can you hear Venna?” 

“Who?” 

“Hold on. Raven?” 

“What?” The girl before him growls now, “who are you? Why are you...why am I hearing voices?” Her eyes twitch, physically she looks like Rae, the magic is hers, she doesn’t seem to have any traces of Venna in her. 

“What voices are you hearing?” 

“This,  _ girl  _ maybe two of them...what am I wearing?” She looks down and pulls at the fabric, magic flares off her, “Raven, I’m talking to Raven right now?” Damian lifts her face. 

She pulls from his grasp, “Yeah, who the hell else would you be talking to?” 

He makes a noise, “i'm going to get Jon.” 

“I want to come.” 

“You can’t walk.” 

Raven glares, “ah-“ her back arches slightly, eyes rolling. She falls onto the bed completely, hair spread out around her. Damian rushes to her side. 

“Raven?” 

The girl below him blinks awake, “D-Damian?” She runs her eyes and sits up slowly. 

“Who am I talking to?” 

“Rae…” Rae shivers slightly, magic finally pulling back insider her, “you two just merged again.” 

“What?” 

“It was your body, but she said she was Raven, she said she could hear two voices. She could hear you two.” Rae looks troubled, “we need to go to Jon now.” 

Damian helps her to her feet and they start on their mission to find the blonde. They find him holed up in a study, looking impaired as usual. 

“Merge us, merge us now.” Rae grabs his hands. 

“Now? It’s a little late for that love.” He yawns into his glass. 

“You’ve been pushing to merge them, now she’s telling you to. Get your drunk ass up and do it.” Damian growls. Constantine sighs and gets to his feet. 

“Alright, but you know you could lose your memories.” He cracks his neck and walks forward, clearing off clutter from his desk. “I know the risks, I’m not afraid of them. I need to do this for Venna, and Raven.” 

John nods, “move that rug baby bat, it’s about to get warm in here.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Damian mutters while moving the rug out of the way. Rae stands to the side, clearly on edge. She has her arms wrapped around herself, her cloak of darkness and smoke shielding her almost entirely. 

If Damian wasn’t acutely aware of her presences now she would blend into the shadows like before. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asks her, their eyes locking. 

“Yes.” Rae takes in a breath, watching Constantine’s every move. He starts to draw symbols on the desk and the floor, each on lighting up once it’s finished. 

“Rae, stand here.” John guides her over, “I can’t, guarantee this will be painless. Once I start I can’t stop, if I stop midway you, Venna, and Raven could be lost forever.” 

“I’m not afraid of pain.” Rae says sternly, the blonde nods and backs out of the circle. He seals it with one final marking and it ignites around the shadow. 

“You can not interfere, even if she’s screaming and crying, begging to be released.” 

“I’m not going to.” 

Constantine turns back to Rae, “are you ready?” 

“Yes.” She stands strongly in the center. Her magic pouring off her, the smoke rolling up against the sides of the circle. 

John clears his throat and starts a low chant, his hands moving slowly, spirals beginning to form in the air. Rae shivers already, her magic getting even more intense. 

A dagger appears and flies into the circle, knocking the gem embedded in Rae’s forehead off. She falls back, a cry ringing through the room. Damian grips the table forcing himself to stay still, to not try and help her. 

Rae’s body trashes around, Constantine moving closer to the circle, his words intensifying. The dagger flies back out and lands on the table, caught in the second ring of flames. 

Damian watches as Rae gets lifted into the air, her back arches at an unnatural angle. Her magic bursts off her frame, filling the area with smoke and shadows, another screaming ringing out. 

All too quickly the darkness is gone, in the center of the spiral crouches two girls. One cloaked in darkness the other expelling lightly. Rae and Venna. 

“What have you done!?” Venna screams, she lunges forward towards Damian only to be blocked by the fire. “Y-you lies to me! You s-said you wouldn’t let her!” She rages, violet eyes filled with tears. 

“Venna.” A soft voice speaks, the white witch turns her anger only growing. 

“You! Why are you doing this!? Why are you letting them hurt us!?” Venna screams at Rae, the shadow figure drops her head, “it has to be.” She whispers. 

“We’re going to die! Don’t you get that!? We won’t be around, you, you won’t be around Damian,  _ I  _ won’t be! Who’s going to protect him!?” Venna grabs her counterpart. 

“We are Raven Venna, we don’t live, we don’t die. We are here to protect her. Our time has ended.” Rae goes limp in her hold. The white witch screams, throwing Rae to the side. 

“Let me out Damian.” She growls, turning her attention to the people on the outside. 

“I can’t Venna.” Damian stands back, the spell affecting Rae more than her. 

“You put me here! I don’t want this!” 

“It’s not just your choice Venna!” 

Constantine steps closer, a sweat breaking out on his brow, he pushes the spiral he’s drawn out. It phases through the fire and in front of Venna. 

“No! I don’t, let me out! Let me out now! Raven is gone!” 

Rae gets back to her feet clearly struggling, “Venna, we have to do this. Our time is over, Raven must become whole again.” 

“No!” Venna screams, she cries, tears dripping down her face as the spiral aims for her gem now. She falls to her knees sobbing, Rae holding her close, seeming to almost console her. 

It’s strange, to see them next to each other, to see how vastly different they truly are. They at most could be mistaken as sisters, not the same person at all. 

The spell lands on her gem and her body gets blown back, both girls scream now. The agony they’re in causing even Damian to have to look away. He’s seen pain, he’s seen suffering. But what he’s witnessing now is like something he’s never experienced. 

Constantine’s voice grows louder and more fierce, in a matter of seconds the screaming stops. A massive explosion of both light and dark irrupts from the center of the spiral causing the entire house to go dark for the exception of the fire keeping the girls in. 

Damian blinks rapidly, trying to adjust his vision, the light was blinding, and now there’s just intense darkness everywhere. He rubs his eyes and sees the circle of fire has now died down a lot. 

John is kneeling next to it, seeming to scribble more markings down. The fire dies once he finishes the last stroke. 

The assassin looks inside the circle now, he’s met with one girl, her hair shoulder length but still intensely violet. Skin pale, but there’s an obvious grey undertone to it, she only has one set of eyes and no claws. 

She’s the perfect mix between Rae and Venna. 

Raven. 

Constantine takes off his jacket and wraps her in it, seeing as she’s completely bare. He picks her up gently, feeling for her pulse; Damian waits with bated breath. 

“Is she…?” 

“She’s alive, weak, but alive. Bring her to her room for me, I need to make some healing potions to kick start her body again.” The blonde lifts her slightly. 

Damian removes his own cloak and drapes it over his arms, taking her against his chest like that. She doesn’t move as he easily picks her up. 

The first thing he notices about her is the fact her hair is several shades of purple, lighter and darker tones highlighted amongst the strands. She also has tiny white scars along her face and neck, something that unless extremely close wouldn’t be noticeable. 

He quickly realizes the scars are where Rae’s intense dark veins would normally be. 

“What if she wakes up while I’m carrying her?” 

“She won’t.” 

Damian nods and then turns away, head in the direction of Raven’s room. The girl in his arms is familiar but also so forgien, some aspects of her he can clearly pinpoint from both girls. But others are mixed together so well he doesn’t see either of them. 

Quickly he gets to her room, laying her down in the satin sheets gently. She makes a soft sound as her body is shifted again. Damian goes to her closet and finds a large t-shirt, he eases the material over her frame, not moving the jacket or cloak until she’s properly covered. 

After he tucks her in, the blankets to her chin. 

It’s strange to think the two people he’s closest with could potentially not know him at all now. 

A part of him is scared Raven won’t remember, a big part of him is actually. But he will never admit that. He’s never needed anyone, not even his mother and grandfather really. He’s not about to start now. 

Constantine comes on looking like a complete wreck, the magic clearly having drained him. 

“Why won’t she wake up?” Damian questions. 

“Ask your questions later baby bat, I’m one step away from being down for the count. She needs rest and so do I.” The older male comes to her side and brushes her hair from her face gently. 

“She needs to drink this. Are you planning on staying here the entire night?” 

“I’ll keep watch.” Damian mutters, he takes the flask from the blonde and gently lifts Raven’s head, opening her mouth for her to drink it. He takes note, there’s no fangs past her lips. 

“If she wakes you better not be in her bed, Raven won’t react kindly to you.” 

“I didn’t plan on being in it. We still don’t know if she’ll remember me or not by the way.” 

Constantine hums, “hopefully aren’t ya baby bat?” 

“Do not call me that.” 

“Alright well, take good care of her for now, I need to recharge my batteries.” 

“Uh huh.” Damian sets the flask down on the nightstand. John reaches forward and takes Raven’s hand, there seems to be genuine affection in his eyes. 

The blonde then turns and leaves, leaving Damian alone, with a girl who potentially has no idea who he is. 

He takes in a breath and pulls out her desk chair, taking a seat in it. Raven breathes easily, her chest rising and falling without resistance. 

Damian tries to relax, easing himself in the chair. The uncertainty of tomorrow looming in the back of his mind. 

*

Damian wakes up with a start, not even realizing he fell asleep, he nearly jumps in the chair upon waking. 

“Oh you’re awake.” The voice makes him freeze, slowly he lifts his gaze and finds the girl in the bed in front of him sitting up and alert. 

Not only is she alert, but her hair is tied up messily, and she has books in her lap. 

“ _ I’m  _ awake? You’re awake.” He states, sitting up properly. His back cracking loudly in the process. 

“Yes, I am, I have been.” Raven brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes are the same shade as Venna’s. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” 

“You seemed like you needed it. Did we do something to tire you out?” Her head cocks to the side, Damian blushes deeply, “you don’t remember?” 

“No...it seems I don’t. I guess that’s a bit unfortunate, I’m not usually one for one night stands.” 

“We didn’t-I’m sleeping in a chair!” Damian nearly shrieks. 

“I have no pants on.” Raven narrows her eyes at him, “I wasn’t going to put pants on you! That’s invasive.” He looks away face on fire. 

“Did you take my pants off me?” 

“No!” 

“Then where are they?” 

“I-I shouldn’t be the one explaining this.” Damian groans loud rubbing his face. “Do you even know who I am?” 

“A pretty boy.” Raven smiles, if Damian wasn’t a trainer warrior, an  _ assassin  _ he might have fainted by her smile alone. 

“Don’t call me that.” He stands up while running a hand through his hair, “were you up walking around? You shouldn’t be.” He takes notice of the books that had previously been on the desk. 

Raven rolls her eyes, and in that moment Damian sees Rae staring at him. That exact expression is one he’s seen many times, it’s been directed at him many times. 

“Why because I have no pants?” Her voice is flat, it even  _ sounds  _ like Rae now. 

This is fucking weird. 

“No! I’m going to get Constantine.” He goes to leave the room. 

“Damian.” 

“What?” He turns, annoyed with her. 

She just smiles at him, “Why are you looking at me like that?” He narrows his eyes. 

“No reason.” Raven shakes her head, “go get John if you’re going Dami.”

“I am-hold on, what’d you call me?!” 

She laughs now, it sounds like Venna’s, “Damian, Damian al Ghul, Damian Wayne, pretty boy, annoying,  _ brat _ .” 

He stares, in shock, absolute shock. 

“You remember?” He whispers. 

“Yeah, I remember all of it.” 

*

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, we have Raven.
> 
> What are your thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> My twitter cosplayeza
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop there it is
> 
> I hope everyone has enjoyed so far! I loved writing this like a lot. We'll see how long I can actually make a slow burn last my previous track records aren't too great LMAO
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> my twitter cosplayeza
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
